Reluctant Master
by Sakura245
Summary: Dunan was the sole survivor of the purge of the Jedi temple. She was rescued and trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Years later, she hides in the Empire's shadow, hoping that one day the Jedi order will be restored. She plans on staying in hiding, and leading a quiet, average life. That all fails when she meets a young force-sensitive who refuses to leave her alone.
1. Prologue: Then there was Silence

**Hello! So, this is my 1st Rebels fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

I never wanted a padawan to begin with. Maybe in the old times, I would have, but things are different now. The Jedi order has collapsed. I can only guess the low number of surviving Jedi. I didn't want to risk a life other than my own. There was no way I could ever take on a padawan.

My name is Dunan. I am the sole survivor of the purge in the Jedi temple. I wasn't even ten years when it happened. The trauma at an age that young left me with pieces of my memory out of place. Unfortunately for me, I can see, or rather hear, what happened then over and over. I remember simply being lucky in finding a better spot to hide in than everyone else. I almost left my hiding spot when I heard another youngling cry out to Master Skywalker. He had been a hero, every youngling had only the highest respect for him. After all, he joined the order at such a late age and became one of the most powerful Jedi. Then, a blue lightsaber flash, screams sounded, and then there was silence.

I stayed hidden like the little coward that I was. Clones came, patrolled the area, fate looked upon me and I stayed alive. Somehow, I'm not sure how, they looked less friendly than before. Maybe it was the way that they shot down another youngling in cold blood. Fear wasn't an emotion for a Jedi, I knew that, but it coursed through me like the blood in my veins.

I can't remember too well, but at one point I heard voices and I tried to creep back into the shadows. "The dark side clouds everything." A familiar voice said. _Master Yoda!_ I had so much trust in that voice that I came out without hesitation. Master Kenobi stood next to him. "A survivor?" Master Kenobi said. I nodded. "Are there any more?" He asked. I shook my head doubtfully. His shoulders slumped.

I took a step closer to the masters and that's when I saw it. The bodies of my friends and fellow younglings. I did my best to contain my screams and ended up just staring wide eyed at the cold corpses. My legs couldn't support me and I crumpled to my knees, covering my mouth before my last meal splattered on the ground. Master Kenobi walked over and covered my eyes before the sight could sink itself into my mind anymore.

In the end, I think I passed out, but I awoke on a ship and Master Yoda explained that I was going to be put in a safe home with good people. "Master, please." I begged. "I still want to be a Jedi." It may have seemed crazy for me to still want to be a Jedi, but I trained my whole life for it. I was reluctant to give it up. "Strong is The Force in you." He said. "Many Jedi, one with The Force they have become." I lowered my head, I knew I sensed something off right before the temple was purged.

"I will train her." Master Kenobi interjected. "There will be a new order one day. A Jedi order needs Jedi." Somehow he got Master Yoda to agree and I became Kenobi's apprentice.

I lived with him on Tatooine and barely became a Jedi. My lightsaber was always in pieces because it was too dangerous to carry around when it was assembled, for fear that the empire would learn my secret. We took the braid out of my hair as well. I left because I wanted to help make a difference in the world, plus being separated would help us lay low. I got an education in medicine and worked in a hospital. Laying low was working perfectly, until a fifteen year old with a concussion came in. Then, my world kind of caved in...

 **Should I go on? Any suggestions will be noted. Reviews are also good. I would like to hear any thoughts on this!**


	2. Hidden Away

For a few years, living in hiding had gone pretty well. I was in a place where I could help people. Maybe not as a Jedi, but helping people is still helping people, even if the hospital allied itself with the Empire. Sometimes the safest place is among the enemy. Master Kenobi rejected the idea of me going away at first."You're hardly a Jedi!" He said when I suggested it. "Master," I said. "I'll remain in hiding. I know how to be safe and on top of that me separating from you would probably make us both safer." He said no as final answer and I shrugged. The next day, however, he brought it up and ended up agreeing to it.

So, I got an education and worked in a hospital on Lothal for three years. I contacted my master rarely, so the Empire wouldn't catch on. I hid myself easily, with a fake surname to hide behind. Life was running smoothly.

Until I got assigned to a new patient. I would have guessed that she was around fourteen or fifteen years old. She had long black hair, which strangely had one white streak in it. "What happened?" I asked a coworker. My colleague shook her head.

"We don't know." She said. "The girl was just found unconscious in an alley. The citizen who picked her up said that there was a puddle of vomit and blood next to her." I shuddered internally. Vomit and blood is never a good combination. I was left alone with the girl.

The first order of business was to find any other injuries. That was taken care of quickly. I found a wound on her arm as I removed her red jacket. It was, by the looks of it, a gun wound. When I prodded it, she moaned. "So, you're awake, now?" I asked. No response. I continued with my job until she was in a clean hospital gown. I cleaned and dressed the wound. I checked her eyes by prying them open, they were rolled in.

I concluded that she had a concussion. I sighed, there was little I could do. Rest is some of the best medicine for something like this. As I sat down, her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked, her eyes revealing themselves to be a deep gray color. She began to sit up, but I gently pushed her back down. She tried to fight to stay up, but lacked the strength. "You're safe at a hospital." She still tried to sit up, but didn't have the energy. "Don't do that." I told her. "You have a concussion, best not to strain yourself." Her eyes showed me that she didn't trust me, but she had given up on moving and was laying down.

"Can you tell me how you got so banged up?" I asked. Her eyes turned away from me and looked at the opposite wall. "I fell." She replied, sullenly. I almost laughed, she had a gun wound and a concussion and she expects me to believe that she simply fell?!

I was about to respond, but a group of three stormtroopers burst into the room. The girl yelp and tried to hide herself under the thin blanket. I stood up, ready to protest. One of them went over to her bed and yanked the covers off. "Is this the one?" He called to one of the others from across the room. The one closest to me looked at her for a minute. "That white streak, it's her." The one who was at the girl's side grabbed her wounded arm, she cried out in pain. "You're going to pay for what you did yesterday. I should have aimed for your head when I fired." She struggled and his grip tightened, her eyes shut in agony. He slipped a pair of binders on her wrists, still clutching her wounded arm and began to roughly drag her from her bed.

"Could you please explain what is going on?" I said as I got in front of the doorway to block their exit. The troopers stared at me, surprised I would speak up. "It's imperial business, stand aside." One of them said. I know that Obi-Wan told me again and again to keep a cool head and not draw attention to myself, but there are few things that I hate more than the strong hurting the weak.

I probably should have done as I was told, but I couldn't just stand by and let this happen. "I can't let you take her." I said. "She needs medical treatment. She has a wound and a concussion." The girl's eyes opened in surprise. She looked at me, then them, then back at me. "If you stand in our way, we won't hesitate to arrest you as well." Then, I did something that I haven't done in a long time. I shut my eyes for a second in concentration and said, "You will leave this hospital and forget about the girl." They stared at me blankly for a second then repeated my words and left. I exhaled, using a mind trick on three men was more difficult than I remembered it.

"What did you do?" The girl asked as I removed her binders. I told her that I didn't do anything. She insisted that I did something. I repeated my excuse. "Here," I said. "You need sleep to recover." I strapped a gas mask over her face and waited for her to sleep.

During that wait she kept trying to ask questions and take off the mask. "Just inhale it. You can ask me all the questions you want tomorrow." I said soothingly as her eyelids began to droop. After she fell asleep, I removed the mask. Not only did the gas put her into a deep sleep, but it also dulled her memory of today. "I'm sorry. I can't let you blow my cover." I said quietly as I left the room.

 **So? Did you love it? Hate it? Please Review! Also, I'm figuring out a name for this patient... Any suggestions?**


	3. Tranquilizer Can Be Helpful

The girl's previous hostility toward me returned. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me since I made her forget everything. She constantly stared at me through narrowed eyes. She still wouldn't say her name or the names of any family members. "Your parents are going to be worried sick." I said. "That's not a very kind thing to do to them." She kept going with her icy glare. I sighed I know I couldn't let her blow my cover, but I would have liked some conversation. "It wasn't very kind of the Empire to kill them." She said quietly when my back was turned to her. I would have said something, but I could sense that she didn't want me to carry on with the topic.

"How are you feeling?" I asked an hour later. "Is that wound still bothering you?" She looked down, and I assumed she wouldn't answer. "It's fine." She said quietly. I didn't expect to actually get a response, but I was glad that I did.

Besides her coldness toward me, she also acted on edge, constantly. Despite her weakness she attempted to stay alert. When her eyes weren't trained on me, they were focused on the door. "Are you waiting for visitors?" I asked, though I already knew that Stormtroopers were her concern. "More or less." She said.

"Dunan!" My colleague said, running into the room as I was getting ready to go home. "What is it, Losa?!" I asked with concern. Her face was bright red due to the fact that she ran here. "We're completely booked. There's a critical condition patient coming in, so the girl won't be able to stay in the hospital." I didn't entirely know how to respond, Losa said the words so quickly that it took me a moment to process them. "Well, what are we supposed to do with her? She still isn't recovered!" Losa shrugged, unable to answer my question.

The girl seemed fine with this turn of events. "Well," She said, struggling to get out of bed. "Thanks for everything. I feel good as new. If there's someone in severe condition, I don't want to be a waste of space." She stumbled her way to the window, obviously not good as new. "Hold on a minute." I said sternly as I discreetly grabbed a syringe and hid it behind my back. "You're really not recovered yet."

"No really, I'm fine." She said, opening the window and beginning to climb out. She isn't seriously planning on jumping out, is she. Her plans to leave didn't matter, she would get herself killed outside. I took ahold of her uninjured arm, preventing her from leaving. "Let me go!" She cried, trying to free herself from my grip.

"Sorry, kid." I said unsympathetically, pulling the syringe out from behind my back. "I don't let my patients get themselves hurt on my watch." With that, I jammed tranquilizer into her neck.

Her eyes widened, then they closed. Her body went limp. I couldn't help but think of how angry her eyes were. Not just her eyes, anger flared in her whole body. Just by standing next to her I could feel it. I could feel it creep its way into my body, making me feel uncontrollable rage, just for an instant. I couldn't blame her for being angry, I had just knocked her out in such a way after all. But, hey! I take my profession seriously.

I picked her up, careful to avoid her injured arm. "What are you going to do?" Losa asked. She seemed pretty jarred by all the events that just took place. "I'll take her back to my apartment. She still needs time to heal. I'll be gone for a few days, just let the boss know that." Losa nodded. I thanked her and left.

My apartment wasn't large, in fact there were times when I felt claustrophobic. I got over that in a matter of weeks. The girl got my bed, because the floor would be way too uncomfortable for her with that wound. I pulled out a cot and slept on that for the night. I sighed, the girl wasn't going to be happy when she woke up. Just thinking about it gave me a headache. But, with that dose of tranquilizer I gave her, I wouldn't have to worry about that for another eleven hours.

 **Hello! So, that was the third chapter. Love it? Hate it? This girl with the injured arm, I haven't got a name chosen. I'm open to suggestions. Please review!**


	4. Found out

I wasn't wrong about the girl being unhappy when she awoke, but I wasn't quite right either. She seemed a bit more mellow than she'd been yesterday, I guessed that it was the lingering effects of the sedative.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily. Her eyes were only partially open and not yet focused. "We're at my apartment." I replied as I placed a plate of sliced fruit in front of her. "Why did you take me here? I'm recovered enough where I would have been fine on my own." I sighed and prodded her injured arm with my index finger, she winced and inhaled sharply.

"I think we both know that's not true." I said, looking her in the eyes. She glared,not as angrily as before, but still, she looked angry. "But why would you care so much?" She asked, confused. I smiled, "That's just the type of doctor I am, kid. I don't like it when people die and I could have prevented it." Her face was skeptical, it was clear that she still didn't trust me. That was fine, she would just have to be here for a little while longer and then, she could forget she ever met me. My goal was just to heal her significantly before letting her go off on her own.

Boredom ensued for a while. I offered her food, only some of which she accepted. I got the feeling that she thought that I would sedate her again. Although I really had no reason to. She was secure and she was too weak to leave. I tried to get inside her head, I wasn't planning on doing anything, I just wanted to understand what she was thinking, maybe get her name. When I attempted to look into her mind, she shut me out. It was so surprising that I almost physically reacted. Luckily, I stood steady. Her being able to block me, it was weird. Definately not normal. It made me begin to reconsider taking her in. But, despite my worries, compassion was the Jedi way, and despite me being in hiding, I still lived by that code.

"Hey." I said about three hours later. "We need to change the bandages." I kneeled at the side of the bed and carefully unwound the bandages around her arm. She bit her lip to suppress screams as I cleaned the wound. "How did you get this anyway?" She didn't respond, her face was contorted in pain. "Oh, sorry!" I apologised as I looked down at my hands tightly winding the bandages around her arm. " Am I winding them too tight?" She shook her head, trying to act like pain wasn't apart of her vocabulary. I remember a time like that. When my master removed a splinter from my finger. A small sharp knife cut cleanly into my skin to remove the painful piece of wood. I smiled, pretending like I felt nothing. In reality, it hurt a lot.

When I finished redressing her wound, I stood up. "Okay, that's over." I said cheerily. "You should probably get some rest. You'll heal quicker if you sleep." She nodded, her eyes different somehow. They weren't angry anymore, almost the opposite. They seemed filled with... respect. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

 **OH NO! She knows! Love it? Hate it? Please Review! More Reviews=More Updates! =D**


	5. Keeper of the Peace

"Huh?" I asked, acting as though I had no idea what she was talking about. "Jedi? The Jedi are extinct." She shook her head, her eyes were so positive that it was startling. "No, I know it. You're a Jedi."

I gave her a pitying smile, implying that she was insane or confused. "No, Sweetie. I think you're mistaken, I'm a doctor. You should try to get some sleep now." Inside, I was frantic at the thought of my secret being revealed and cursing myself for not owning any medicine that would cloud her memory. She refused to listen to me. "Don't treat me like I'm crazy! I saw your memories! Your name is Dunan. You're the only survivor of the purge of the Jedi temple! Your master's name is Obi-wan."

I gave her another pitying look. I knew I couldn't keep up my act much longer. "How would you have gotten into my memories? You just had a daydream." I seriously wondered how she could have seen my memories. "When you were bandaging the wound, our skin made contact. It took a lot of work, but I could get into your mind and see what happened." I nodded, acting as though I was humoring her. I had heard rumors of force talents like that. When she was cringing, it wasn't in pain, it was in focus.

I gave up. There was little point in hiding it. Keeping this kind of secret from a force-sensitive was pretty much impossible. I wasn't sure how I would keep her silent about it. Hopefully, I could influence her mind. That plan was out the window in a second. She was too strong minded. Possibly, I could give her a dose of some mind numbing medicine and compel her weakened mind then. Currently, that was my best plan... "You got me. I'm a Jedi." I said , I didn't get caught by the Empire, but by a girl with a concussion.

She didn't seem like she wanted to turn me in. She looked at me with a new sense of awe. "I knew it," She said. "I could tell something was up when you influenced the stormtroopers." I thought that she'd been unable to remember that. She must have reviewed it when she delved into my memories.

"My grandmother used to tell stories about them all the time. Peacekeepers. Soldiers." Excitement seemed to overtake her. I nodded, that's what people used to call us. Still, hearing the word spoken when not in a hushed whisper was strange and it felt so dangerous. "Yes, that's what we were called. Now, I need you to sleep so you can heal. Don't make me sedate you again." I said quickly. (I asked her to not force me to sedate her because I had no sedatives at that moment.)

She nodded, still smiling. She had an alter ego, I could have sworn. One minute she hates all life, the next she's bringing up her family and is all smiles. I shut off the light and curled up on the floor.

She seemed to trust me with her life now. I guess meeting someone with the title of "Keeper of the peace" gives you a good reason to trust that person. "Hey, kid." I said quietly, "You mind telling me your name now?" I could hear her head shift on the pillow, her voice was quiet as well. "My name is Kasari." She said sleepily. I smiled in the darkness, at least I didn't have to keep calling her "kid." I closed my eyes "Good to know." I said before going to sleep.

 **Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions or comments? More reviews= More Updates!**


	6. Almost

The next few days passed, Kasari healed up remarkably well. She talked constantly. "I'm force-sensitive." She said one day. I already knew that, she had gotten into my head, after all. I didn't think that she would even have an idea of what The Force was though. Most people who weren't force-sensitive had a very narrow view of The Force. Many just said that Jedi had mysterious powers and that was that.

"Okay." I said, sending her off with some money. "You're recovered. It was great having you live here for a while.(Lie) Stay out of trouble, please don't let me see you in the hospital again." I was about to go to work. Kasari fell silent suddenly today and she looked deep into my eyes. We were still inside the apartment when she got to her knees and said, "Please, take me as your padawan." Words cannot express how relieved I was that we were indoors, away from others' eyes. Word also failed to express the shock that I felt. "Huh?" I managed.

"Please." She said again. "I don't have anywhere to go. I want to learn the Jedi way." She was literally begging on her knees, really, how could I say no?

Luckily, Obi-wan taught me to have a backbone against these sort of things when I really needed one. "No." I said easily. "Look, I'm barely passed the padawan stage myself, there is absolutely no way I could train you." She grabbed onto my legs and wouldn't let go, repeating the word "Please." Over and over again.

She followed me to the hospital. "Please." She said the whole way there. "Take me as your apprentice!" She implored as I removed a young man's appendix. Other surgeons gave me raised eyebrows and confused looks. I just came up with a simple lie. "The child is my neighbor's friend's cousin's daughter. She's been wanting to be a doctor for years." I lied. They nodded, muttering that it was great to see that next generation take an interest in the real world.

When I got a spare moment, I pulled Kasari into a corner where I was sure no one would overhear us. "Look," I began, passing a hand over my eyes. "I'm really in no position to take on an apprentice. Plus, how did you even get into the operation room?" She didn't seem at all phased by what I was saying. "Please!" She said again. I sighed, I was not getting through to that force-sensitive brain at all.

She wouldn't give up. At least she had enough sense to not say words like "Jedi" or "padawan" in public, then we'd both be dead. She followed me home that day, I ended up going inside while she sat just outside the door. Rain poured down and she still sat there. "Kasari," I said eventually, because her presence was insanely distracting. " You should just go home for tonight. I'm not going to say yes either way, and I can sense your presence to the point of it being seriously distracting." She didn't move. I sighed and continued to try to convince her to go home.

"I don't entirely have a home." She said. She was telling the truth, I facepalmed. My morals and ethics pretty much forbade me from leaving her outside in a downpour. "You can stay in here for the night." I offered. "I'm making dinner, I'll give you something to eat." I thought she would end up coming in and pestering me more, but what she did was surprising. "No thanks." She said. "I'm staying right where I am until you take me as your padawan."

"Seriously, are you trying to guilt me into taking on an apprentice?!" A window nearby shattered as a result of my annoyance. I cringed, the landlord would not be happy about that. I slammed the door and tried to ignore her. That proved to be impossible, although I didn't have a bond with her, I could sense her hunger, I could sense the cold raindrops landing on her and chilling her to the bone. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Come on!" I said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her inside. She didn't fight too hard, she probably hadn't eaten all day, except for the light breakfast I gave her that morning. I threw a towel over her head and set a plate in front of her. "I'm pretty sure that using guilt as a weapon is not the Jedi way." I had no idea really, I kind of just made that up to make her stop trying to guilt me. "Please, take me as your padawan." She said again.

"No." I responded simply, I wanted to leave my response at that, but curiosity got the better of me. "Just wondering why would you want to become a Jedi? You saw for yourself, it's not a glamourous life. You'd be hunted constantly. Have to worry about being caught all the time. Is that what you want? I mean, really, what could the life a Jedi in this day and age offer you?" She didn't reply for a bit, and I assumed that we were back to the old drill of me talking to her and her refusing to respond.

"Power." She said at last. "The Empire killed my family, they were gone in the blink of an eye." I sighed, she wouldn't be happy to learn the revenge was not the Jedi way. "So, you just want to get the power to get revenge? I think your intentions are a bit off for a Jedi."

"No!" She said. "Not revenge. I've seen plenty of people get revenge and they're left as an empty shell once they get it. I don't want that!" She paused. "I want to make sure no one has to go through what I went through. I want to keep people safe." I stared at her, stunned. She was only fifteen and she had such a strong will to protect. "So, please," She finished. "Train me to become a Jedi." Her voice was pleading, not in the way that it had been earlier, but in a way, she seemed almost more vulnerable now. I was so moved that I almost said yes. Almost.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review! More Reviews=Quicker Updates!**


	7. Padawan

I let Kasari sleep in my bed again. Once again, I took the floor. It was nights like those where I would have liked to sleep in an actual bed. Somehow, I couldn't keep what she had said at dinner out of my mind. Jedi were meant to protect, that's what she wanted the power to do.

I remembered Master's words. There will be a new order one day. A Jedi order needs Jedi. How do we know that the new order would come while I was still around. I could be dead by the time it formed. What good would it be to have trained me way back when? I may become one with the Force, but really. Obi-wan's precious knowledge that he had given me would die with thought really shook me to the bone.

Still, I firmly believed that taking Kasari in as my Padawan would be a mistake. I couldn't train her and work my hospital job. I couldn't train her and live too close to civilization. Still, I also thought about passing down the Jedi teachings to her. Then, I could one day die knowing that I had left something valuable behind. I rolled over onto my side and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, my muscles screamed in pain. The floor had not been kind to me. Kasari was still asleep, she looked so peaceful and comfortable that I almost felt okay with sleeping on the floor. I prepared a simple breakfast for the two of us. I heaved a sigh of relief because I didn't have work that day, thank The Force. I highly doubted I could have taken on more interaction with people today. I don't think you would know this, but even Jedi can be utterly useless when they are tired.

When she woke up and saw me, she began pleading again. I sighed, if I had any sense at all, I would have kicked her out of my apartment, but my heart is always quite a bit softer than my head, so I ended up letting her stay.

She was so passionate about becoming a Jedi that it still stunned me. She seemed to want to do almost everything by the book. She pointed to where she wanted to weave her Jedi braid, described what her imaginary lightsaber looked like, and babbled on and on about fighting injustice. As she talked, I felt my hand subconsciously tug on the lock of hair that had once been my braid. I could feel the weight of my lightsaber crystal that hung from a chain around my neck.

When I thought about it, that necklace that I wore carried the key element of a Jedi's weapon. If I focused on the weight, I could feel how heavy it was. Honestly, considering that it was a tiny crystal, it was pretty light, but it weighed heavily on my soul. I could feel it, it symbolized my past, I could have thrown it all away and forget the Jedi ever existed, but I didn't. The past was a burden that I was glad and brokenhearted to carry. No doubt, taking her as an apprentice would be the weight of the future on my shoulders, but wouldn't it be worth it?

Obi-wan was willing to teach me, even just after he had lost his previous apprentice to the dark side. What guarantee did he have that I wouldn't turn out the same as Skywalker? What promised that I would be worth training? Maybe, to Master, the possibility of the success of training a Jedi outweighs all else.

Kasari finished her ramblings and her breakfast was untouched because she had been using her mouth just to talk. My breakfast, also untouched, I had been lost in deep thought. "Just so you know," She said. "I'm still not going to stop." I released a half laugh. Persistence. "I'm begging you, take me as your padawan!" I didn't say anything for a moment, I just sat there, chin in my palms, still trying to wake up. "Alright, I'll take you as my apprentice." I said casually.

She froze, "Huh?" She seemed to force the word out. Only a second passes and she's already so much like her master. My tired mind thought. "You heard me." I continue. "From today forward, you are a padawan. That makes me your master." As I said the words, I realized the gravity of what I'd decided. The words were out in the open now, I couldn't take them back. I probably was making a huge mistake. Kasari's eyes were wide and she reacted with excited cheers and accidently force-shattering her plate.

I sighed, I would have been irked at her, but I couldn't be. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said hugging me really tightly. She was so excited that I think she was force-crushing my ribs. "Okay, control yourself, Padawan." I said to her, just like how Obi-wan used to say to me. "Keep in mind." I said holding her at arm's length, "I'm barely a Jedi and I've never taught anyone in my life. We're learning together." She nodded excitedly. "Yes, Master!" I could sense that she was testing this word out, just as I had done with the word "Padawan." Both words seemed so strange and yet almost natural.

"Remember," I reminded her, after she'd calmed down. "You'll need to be patient. I don't totally have all of this planned out." She nodded again. As I looked at her, I could feel the bond forming, it was weak, like a thread. Only time would strengthen it. "First things first." I said in a voice of authority, "We now have a bond. To make it grow, as far as I know, we need to understand and trust each other." And that was how Kasari's Jedi training began.

 **Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, or reviewed! Please Review! =D**


	8. Bonding

**Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in so long. Life's gotten kind of busy and I've had some writer's block. I write all this in advance, but I'm also working on three other stories. Anyway, here is the newest chapter!**

"What did you do to make the stormtroopers come after you anyway?" I asked. Kasari and I were trying to bond. We were sitting at the kitchen table. I don't entirely remember how Obi-wan and I bonded, so I was doing the best that I could. Kasari looked down, "They were trying to take down my friend's dad's jewelry stand. I got involved, one of them threatened to arrest me, so I spat at his helmet. They tried to haul me off, I managed to get loose, but one of them shot me. I put some distance between myself and them, got dizzy, fell and hit my head, found an alley to hide in, puked, and passed out."

I nodded, she would do that. This bonding stuff was difficult. I figured that most masters and padawan would bond through training, but before I could leave my job at the hospital and get a less cramped space, training, aside from meditating and levitating household objects, was pretty much impossible.

.

.

.

I gave the hospital a two weeks notice for my resignation. My coworkers asked questions. "Why are you leaving?" Robyn asked. She came up with scenarios of reasons for my sudden resignation. Her favorite was that I had somehow found love and we were fleeing the planet together for the sake of our future children. "Seriously, Robyn?" I said, exasperated. "Stop watching those dramas. My family wants me back at home, they don't like Lothal. When I come back, I've had other job offers, so I'm looking into those."

I had no job offers in reality. In truth, if I was going to train Kasari, I planned to give it my all. Every padawan deserved that much. I was also planning to buy a ship, I needed some advice from my old master. Having a padawan was new territory for me, he'd trained two apprentices, granted one of them became a sith, but I turned out alright, I think. After seeing him, I wasn't sure what I would do.

Kasari had been being patient that whole time, I have to admit, I was pretty impressed. Our bond was strengthening and I could sense her patience begin to hit its limits. "Hey, I'm home." I said tiredly as I walked through the door. The day had been more busy than I thought it would be. I got the feeling that my boss was piling work on me to get back at me for leaving. "Hi, Master." She said boredly. "How was your day?" She asked. I sighed, "Hectic and difficult. Your's?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Boring enough to kill me." I would have killed to trade lives with her at the moment. "Did you practice what I told you to?" I asked. She nodded. Other than meditation I set her about force-pushing a pillow. "Can you do it?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't know why I can't do it! It's a pillow! It's not that heavy! It shouldn't be that hard!" Her frustration caused cracks to appear on the window.

"Okay! Calm down! I can't make everything slide with the landlord by using mind tricks!" I said, sending a calming feeling to her through our bond. Being the master of this bond was still so new and fascinating to me. I only really had experience as the padawan. "I can't move a stupid pillow, but I can crack a window?!" She groaned, lying facedown on the bed.

"Sorry for having to keep you in here still, but you don't want to get in trouble with the Empire again." I said, truly sympathetic. She must have been developing claustrophobia or something. I would have gone crazy by now in her shoes. "I'll be back soon." I said, picking up a bag that I'd packed the previous night. It was full of almost everything that I owned. None of the stuff was important to me, it was mainly just plates,silverware, and decorations that I bought when I first moved here. I know that Jedi normally own very little, but times are changing and I had to blend in. I figured that if there was a chance that we wouldn't return to this planet, I might as well get some extra money. We would only have what we needed.

"Please, can I come with you?" She begged. "I could help sell the stuff. I hate being in here." I sighed again. As the master it was my job to protect her. That meant no matter how soft hearted I was occasionally, I couldn't cave to her whining. "Look, my last day of work is tomorrow, meaning our last day here is tomorrow. I'll let you come out to buy the ship with me. We might also need some different clothes. And other stuff... Anyway, we'll figure that out tomorrow. Bare this place for one more day." I ordered, Kasari threw me a pained look. "Fine. I'll endure this place one day more." I smiled, thank The Force she agreed to stay put. "Good. Do that. I'll see you in a little bit." I said as I walked out the door.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review! More Reviews=Faster Updates!**


	9. Random Meeting

Kasari's face lit up like the sun as she went outside for the first time in two weeks. "Come on." I said, trying to keep her on track, she was struggling with staying focused. I decided to put the wardrobe issue on hold, we could get clothes suited to Tatooine when we got to the desert world.

When I first arrived on Lothal, I assumed that I would never go back to Tatooine. So, I sold my original small collection of clothes. I regret that decision now. My plan now was just to buy a ship, find my old master, and train my padawan. I had a large amount of credits stacked up, not just from selling everything, but also from saving whatever I got paid.

Kasari and I made our way through the crowded streets of Kothal. It was mostly packed with fruit vendors. The way to the ship dealership was a long road. (A/N: I'm not totally sure how the process of buying a ship goes here, so... yeah.) "So," I started a conversation with Kasari. "We'll be gone soon, do you think you'll miss this place much?" I asked. She shook her head. I never entirely filled her in on what we're doing. I told her that we were leaving Lothal for a while, I didn't tell her where we were planning to go and why. I'm sure she thought that we were leaving for an ancient Jedi temple to train in.

I was so deep in thought on the whole matter that I didn't notice at first when Kasari was talking with a blue haired boy about her age. She seemed to be acquaintances with him, not quite friends though, that made me relieved, she had enough sense not to tell acquaintances about her being a padawan and me being a Jedi. I stood next to them as they talked. "How have you been?" The boy asked. "Last time I saw you, you were running from some bucketheads." She nodded, I assumed he meant a few weeks ago. "I'm fine now. I got shot, but I'm okay. She helped me." She said pointing to me. "Well, that's good." He said. "I'll see you around." He began to turn to leave, but stopped. "By the way, have you seen anyone selling any meiloorun fruits?" He asked. Kasari shook her head. I shrugged and made a face that said "good luck." He sighed, thanked us anyway and headed off.

"Kasari," I said. "You know that kid?" She nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Ezra Bridger. He and I were pretty much on the same boat a while ago." She paused, trying to recall some memories. "We were never really friends, we saw each other around and that was it. We were pretty different. He doesn't stick his neck out too far for people, but, something's different about him now, somehow." She said, her voice getting curious. I nodded, "The Force is strong in him. It practically surrounded him." I said thoughtfully.

We had no time to dwell on the Ezra Bridger mystery because we were in need of a ship. I bought a pretty standard ship. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and guns in the front and back. It was small, but perfect. I made sure there were no listening devices in it. You could never be too careful with the Empire nowadays.

We headed out. "That's done." I stated happily. "Now it's off to Tatooine!" Kasari looked at me, her eyes questioning. "Why Tatooine?" She asked. I grimaced as I remembered that I forgot to tell her. "You'll see." I said.

 **Love it? Hate it? Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Your support is really appreciated! I'm working on the chapters ahead right now and I'm excited for this story to really get going! Thanks again! May the Force be with you!**


	10. My Master's Advice

"And remember," I said as we left the ship. "Be polite. We're visiting my old master. He doesn't know about you. I doubt that he's going to be all that happy about this." Kasari pulled her new shawl higher up on her shoulder and nodded. I understand. She said through our bond. I smiled, she was really getting the hang of this telepathic communication. We weren't at a very advanced level of it yet, but we could communicate with short, simple sentences, and easily pick up on the other's mindset.

We were both wearing sand colored clothes. Despite the heat, the sleeves were long. The two suns of Tatooine were more harmful than the intense heat. Kasari seemed to be struggling a bit with this. I could feel her annoyance at the long shawl that kept falling off her shoulder and the hood that I forced her to wear. Darker objects absorb heat, if she didn't wear a hood, that black hair of hers would be causing her serious pain.

We met Master Kenobi at the door. "Hello, Master." I said, bowing respectfully, Kasari followed my example. "It's good to see you again, Dunan. And who might she be?" He asked, gesturing to Dunan. I introduced her as Kasari, my master nodded and invited us in. Why didn't you say that I'm a padawan? Kasari mentally asked, looking me in the eyes, our eye contact making it easier to communicate. He already knows. I responded. Keep silent for a bit, okay? She nodded.

We sat around a table and talked. Pleasant small talk was all we did. The atmosphere was uncomfortable and awkward. Through my bond with Obi-wan, I could sense questions, maybe some annoyance. He didn't relay anything to me. I hated it, if he wanted to say something, then by all means he should say it. "Kasari, go back to the ship for a little bit. Guard it in case Jawas begin to get too close." She threw me a curious look and then left.

"Why did you take on a padawan?" Obi-wan asked, his voice sounding kind of frustrated. "Honestly, she wouldn't leave me alone until I took her." I sighed. He didn't seem as upset as I thought he would be over this. "I mainly wanted advice." I continued. I may have been considered a Jedi, but I still needed my master's help occasionally. "But, I'm still wondering as to why you took her on." He said, not letting the topic of me taking in Kasari drop. "She's a force-sensitive, she's strong in the Force. She needed help and I took her on for the sake of the Jedi. Even though they are mostly gone, I don't want the order to die out."

Obi-wan sighed. He didn't seem as thrilled about this as I was. I wasn't very thrilled to begin with. "You shouldn't have taken her in. This only puts you in greater danger. I hope you realize that training her will be difficult." I nodded, I realized that from before I even took Kasari in. "Master, the bond is formed now. Unless you want me to break it, I am bound to teach her the path of the Jedi."

"Really," Obi-wan said, "I know that you could have refused her. There's something other than the sake of the Jedi." He paused. "She reminded you of yourself,didn't she?" I bit my lip, Master always knew when I wasn't mentioning something. Maybe Kasari reminding me of myself was subconscious. When I thought about it, she really was like me when I was young, wanting to serve an order that was in tatters, yearning to protect even when we get nothing in return.

I nodded, he was right, she brought back memories of my old self. "I understand that you cannot avoid training her, but be cautious." I know that he was warning me to be wary because of his apprentice before me. "I know there's some darkness in her, but the light outweighs it, heavily." I said, trying to make him see the good instead of the bad. "Yes, that's what I thought with Anakin." Him mentioning Skywalker was strange. That name was normally taboo. "Master, I believe in Kasari and I will train her in the light."

Obi-wan smiled, at least he had some faith in me on this. "Then may the Force be with you." That was it, that seemed to be his blessing, he supported me on this. "Thank you, Master. Oh, speaking of Skywalker, how's Luke. He's what? Fifteen now." My master definitely prefered conversation about the son over the father. "He is well. I haven't seen him for a long time, but he has grown up." I smiled, I never had much contact with Luke Skywalker, but Obi-wan had allowed me to hold him when we first came to Tatooine. Luke had only been a newborn then, imagining him as a teenager suddenly made me feel old.

"Now," I said, returning to the old topic. "Can you give me any advice?"

.

.

.

Kasari and I really weren't up for a ride back to Lothal. I had considered staying on Tatooine, but my master's advice was against that. Tatooine was dangerous, anti-slave laws were unenforced, thugs were everywhere, as were imperial spies. I couldn't say that Lothal was much better, but somehow it felt safer. I'd decided to return, I'd have to find work, but I'd manage. We stayed at Obi-wan's for the night. To my relief, Kasari pushed any sarcasm back. She was a respectful toward my master.

We flew back to Lothal the next morning. "It was nice to see you again, Master." I said as we left. Obi-wan waved good bye as the ship took off. May the Force be with you. I sensed through our bond. I smiled to myself, now I felt truly ready to train Kasari.

 **Love it? Hate it? Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed. Please Review!**


	11. Mercenary Work

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. Unfortunately, some things take top priority over writing fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

"Hey, Kasari." I said one morning. "Do you like this ship?" I asked she was groggy and in my planning on how to train her, I left her in the dark on some issues. "Yeah, I guess." She responded, her eyes half opened, her voice sounding spaced out and tired. "Good." I said. "We're living here, now." She nodded and didn't seem to mind at all. I suppose that she's lived in worst places.

Without the hospital job, I had to find way to put food on the table, while having time to train Kasari. The only jobs I could find was either mercenary work, which I didn't like the idea of, or some low paying labor work. Not an easy choice.

.

.

.

I ended up choosing the mercenary work. It made me uncomfortable at times. I never liked the underworld of planets. The underworld always reeked of death sticks and other illegal drugs.

Assassination was completely off the table, killing for money was not a job for a Jedi. I would accept jobs to fight the empire. It paid higher than the labor work, and sometimes, I could get a job that paid so well that I didn't have to worry about food or fuel for weeks at a time. This way of work gave me plenty of time to teach my padawan. She disliked my system of getting money, on occasion, it meant I had to leave her at weeks at a time and come home battered and bruised.

"Please, can you take me with you?" She implored. I sighed, she never liked it when I left. She never said why, I assumed it was just training time lost, or that I forbade her from leaving the ship, or that I left her with only a year's supply of nutrient paste but after a while, I could sense that there was something else. Fear was in our bond. "No," I said for the umpteenth time. "I'm not taking you with me. You getting hurt isn't a risk that I want to take." She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "It's an easy mission, I'll be back in a few days at most. Stay in the ship, practice using the Force." I left.

.

.

.

I returned a few days later, as promised. Kasari was happy, I was happy, but exhausted. I collapsed in my bed. Relief flooded the bond.

When I awoke the next morning, I got lost in deep thought. This system was working out fine, but not for the training. Kasari never got any real situations to sharpen her skills in. I didn't have as many as the padawans who fought during the clone wars, but I did learn a few things in the field. When I looked, I could see that Kasari was growing strong. She had no problem levitating stuff and she could use the Force to connect with animals, honestly, I was very impressed by her progress.

She seemed bored often, that was one of my smaller concerns. My biggest concern was if stormtroopers found her in the ship, possibly discovered her to be a padawan and hauled her off while I'm away. She didn't have a lightsaber, I couldn't leave her my lightsaber, because I needed it when I was out. I tried to avoid using it as much as possible, but some desperate times call for desperate measures. We only practiced dueling with sticks, not a very good defense against guns. On top of that, her lightsaber skills left a lot to be desired. She had the Force, but after the stormtroopers got wiped out, the empire would likely send in a greater threat to the both of us.

I sighed, currently, taking her on a mission with me seemed like the best option. I didn't like the idea of pulling her into this, heck, I hated being involved in missions, but she had to get a way to sharpen her skills. When Obi-wan gave me his advice, he had mentioned that there is a time where the master becomes protective. I could remember that time when he got protective over me. I was about Kasari's age and there was a constant stream of talks concerning saying no when I was offered a death stick. I never understood his feelings until now.

I rolled onto my side, being protective just makes it harder to make decisions like this. I shut my eyes. If I wanted to prepare her to walk the path of the Jedi, it was my responsibility to get her ready for the hardships down the road. If I didn't challenge her at times, she would never truly grow. That thought settled it. The next mission I went on, she was joining.

.

.

.

I found her in the kitchen, finishing her breakfast and using the Force to raise the food to her mouth. I half laughed, Obi-wan would have been very grumpy if I ever did that. "Morning!" She said happily. I smiled and sat down next to her, I was glad to see her starting the day with a smile. "Hey," I began. "Look, I've been thinking about it and I've decided that the next time I go on a mission, you're coming." Her eyes widened excitedly. "Seriously?!" She asked. I nodded.

"It will be our first mission together." I said, finding myself getting excited.

 **Love it? Hate it? Thank you to everyone who followed, faved, or reviewed. More Reviews=Faster Updates! Please review!**


	12. Our First Mission

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to post something. Unfortunately, there are quite a few things that take priority over fanfictions. )= Anyway, Hope you like this chapter!**

It took us a few days to actually go on the mission. First, because it took me a while to find a job that would be suitable for the two of us. Second, because I was nervous, these jobs could be dangerous, sometimes, I barely got out. Kasari could sense my feelings, but didn't seem to feel the same way. Her excitement flowed through the bond.

"Alright." I said, handing her a blaster. "Try to avoid killing anyone, keep in mind, killing is a last resort. Keep it set to stun." She nodded, taking the blaster. My lightsaber was well hidden. The cold metal pressed against my skin. I had hidden it under my loose fitting shirt. We were disguised. While we were travelling, I managed to grab some gear. When I looked in the mirror, we really did look like bounty hunter scum.

I adjusted my lightsaber against my side, it had gotten uncomfortable. "Hey," Kasari said, tugging on my shirt. "When will I get a lightsaber?" This question wasn't new. "The Force will tell." I said repeating what my answer had been for the past five times.

.

.

.

"What's the mission anyway?" She asked as we walked to the bar where I got details on missions. I needed to break the habit of keeping in the dark on these things. Being in that bar made me nervous when I was alone, but Kasari in there made me jittery with anxiety. I even went so far to force her to disguise herself as a boy. "I don't have all the details yet. I only talked to the guy last week. We're going to steal something and sell it to him." She nodded. As we neared the bar, I felt her excitement turn to anxiety. "Listen," I said. "When we're in there, don't talk to anyone, stay close, and if someone offers you a deathstick, just say 'no.'"

"How can I say 'no' if I can't talk to anyone?" She asked. I flicked her ear, she yelped. "Don't get smart with me, Kasari. Now's not the time." She nodded. "By the way, just to answer your question, you're allowed to say 'no.' Just don't say it in a way that could start a fight." I said quickly. She nodded, still, my panic rose.

We entered the bar. Nothing changed, it still smelled of faintly of liquor, vomit, and drugs. Kasari wrinkled her nose, just like how I did when I first entered a place like this. I know that I was supposed to meet with a rodian who would give us the detail. Kasari was looking around, disgust clear on her face. I thought that at one point she'd been in a place like this, apparently not.

I spotted the guy that we were supposed to meet with. I snapped my fingers once and my padawan gave me her full attention. She followed my footsteps around tables, smashed bottles, and the occasional intoxicated drunkards on the floor. "Are you the one to take the job?" He asked. I told him that we were here to take his job. Kasari and I took a seat across from him at the booth. "Give us details." I said with no small talk.

A twi'lek waitress left a few cups of hard liquor at our table. I didn't even know exactly what it was, but it glowed neon colors. The rodian took one and drank it in one gulp. I sipped mine just to blend in. I've had to do this a bit,and let me tell you, I hated doing it. The alcohol burned the inside of my mouth. I swallowed it anyway. Kasari may have wanted to imitate me or was just curious about this adult drink because she reached for her glass. I slapped her hand. The last thing we needed was for her to be drunk on her first mission. When she looked at me, I gave her a pained 're not missing anything. I told her through the bond.

Our mission was to steal a crate of guns from an imperial transport. Some stealth would be required of us, but other than that it seemed easy.

.

.

.

"What's the plan?" Kasari asked as I watched the transport speed by. I didn't like doing this in broad daylight. Kasari and I tended to be easy to recognize. We didn't really have a choice in the matter. This operation would be quick and quiet. "We'll need to be stealthy about this." I said, combining a plan in my head. I could always do a few jedi mind tricks and get out of here. That seemed to be the best bet. "You know your way around the streets well,right?" I asked. Kasari smiled and nodded, obviously proud to have a strong skill.

"Think of a way to move the crate out of the town without being spotted too much." She knew her way around so well that she figured it out all while I was figuring the plan. "We'll get it through there and if we run into trouble, we use some mind tricks." She got the gist, easy enough. "Getting the crates away from the troopers will be the hard part. That's where you come in." I said. "I'll be a distraction, you take the crate." Kasari raised an eyebrow at this. "You're being the distraction, Master?" She questioned. "That seems opposite of how it should work."

I released a breath, explaining some things to her tended to be hard. "Look,if I'm the distraction, I'll be making a 'll be more likely to haul me away. You'll be in the shadows, if something goes wrong you can run." She was about to interrupt, but I held up a hand. "You could find Master Kenobi and possibly still become a Jedi." I felt a bit bad pushing her off on my master if something happened to me, but I would do the same for him, and he would understand. She wanted to argue, but I wouldn't let her. I assured her that I would fight if something went wrong and I would meet her at the ship."Let's put the plan in action!" I said, clapping my hands.

.

.

.

Kasari stood next to a building. She was flattening herself to it. She was in the perfect position to grab a crate. I took a breath in, I seriously hoped I wouldn't lose too much of her respect with this stunt that I was about to pull. I was a fairly good actor, and that was something that I could use to my advantage.

I made sure that my hair was arranged over my shoulders. I pinched the fleshy part of my arm so hard that tears spang from my eyes. The stormtrooper who had the weakest mind was my target. His name was Florge. Before I could hesitate, I walked a strong stride and eventually ran to him. Stormtroopers,including him, told me to stop, but I didn't.

I ran to him and embraced him. He was confused, but he wasn't resisting. Getting this close to him made the mind trick work out even more easily. I fed him some strange, tragic story of a girlfriend and love, and some other stuff out of a drama. "Florge, darling!" I practically yelled. "I'm sorry. I was so lost without you!" He held me. Other stormtroopers watched, they all seemed very intrigued. "Why did you leave?!" He asked, the false memories seeming real to him. "I'm sorry!" I said again. "I didn't know if we were ready. Now I know! Even though my brother is against us, I want this marriage to happen!"

I caught Kasari staring at me wide eyed, looking disturbed and concern. I flicked my eyes in the direction of the exit, she got my message and took the crate. When she was safely gone, I leaned against Florge again. "In fact, I'll tell him that he can't control me. We will be together." I backed away, I'd have to be quick to make a speedy getaway since the troopers will probably notice the missing crate. "Thank you for all the work you stormtroopers do!" I yelled before I ran.

.

.

.

Altogether, the mission went without a hitch. I met Kasari back on the ship. She seemed very proud as she stood next to her crate. "So, um, Master." She began. "That little performance..." I held up a hand. I hated doing improvised romance dramas. They were doubly embarrassing in front of my own padawan. "Not one word, Kasari."

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


	13. What She's Scared of

Several missions passed and this whole thing was working out well. She sharpened her skills, and our bond only fortified. Of course, there were times where problems occurred.

Kasari was mad at me. Before you think that I yelled at her or said hurtful things, I'll just let you know that I did nothing of the sort. I have to yell at her occasionally and she never gets emotional when I do. As for hurting her with words, I don't do that. At most I give her some sarcasm that I'd picked up from Obi-wan over the years. She was mad at me for other reasons. She was ticked that my arm got grazed by a gunshot.

"I don't see why you're so moody about this." I began. "It's just a graze, easy to fix. And looking at me like that." She sat across from me, scowling. I hated it because it made me feel almost guilty, which was stupid because I was the master here. "We won't be able to practice as much." She said, her voice low and annoyed.

I sensed that training wasn't her only issue with this. "We'll still practice. Why don't you tell me what your real problem is with this?" She held her breath. A wave of flashbacks filled the bond. I could see it, someone precious to her, dead, at the hands of a stormtrooper. Blood. The pain of losing something dear. I had to take a bit to recover from the shock.

"Now you see?" She whispered. "My family died because of the Empire, I couldn't do anything. You got wounded and I couldn't do a thing. I don't want you to die too!" I could see where this was going. We were family now. She wanted to be a Jedi to protect the things she cared about. "Kasari," I said. "Look, you're not going to lose me. Protecting things is your job, but my job as master is to protect you. It's going to be fine."

"If you say so." She said reluctantly. She didn't sound all that convinced. I continued to bandage my wound. I hated the thought of it, but there were times where I was scared that I would be captured or killed, I didn't want to leave her alone again. Being the sole survivor of the purge on the Jedi temple, I was no stranger to loneliness or pain, I lost my friends and family in the blink of an eye.

I knew that she was smart and if worst came to worst, she could protect herself, maybe even train under Master Kenobi. Still something scared me more that my own death. _If anything_ , I thought, making sure to cut off our connection so she couldn't hear me. _I'm more afraid of losing you_.

 **Hey! I'm back! Sorry I'm slow at updating, I have a life outside of fanfics. So, anyway, I'm excited and I have a bunch of ideas for what's coming up next in this story! Love it? Hate it? Please leave me your opinions! More reviews=Faster Updates!**


	14. What I'm Scared Of

We were running from a swarm of stormtroopers. A flash of red light just glanced my shoulder. I could feel my skin burn, the scrap of fabric missing. Kasari was keeping up mostly. I really had screwed up this time, these bucketheads must be getting smart by now to see through my acting.

I whipped out my lightsaber to defend myself and my padawan. I hated pulling out my weapon. It always drew attention, always saved my life while making it harder. "Kasari," I yelled. She was dodging shots as best she could, she was doing a fair job at it, but it was only a matter of time before one of their aims improved and she ended up with a serious injury. I positioned myself in front of her. "I want you to run! Get to the ship!"

Kasari was never extremely disobedient, but she was stubborn. Especially in a situation like this. "No! I'm staying!" I got the feeling that adrenaline made her lose sight of reason. She had no lightsaber, she lost her gun earlier in the chase, there was little she could actually do. "Kasari! This isn't negotiable! You need to go now!" I understood still, she didn't want to leave me. I sensed that deep in her mind there was a lingering fear that she would return to the ship, and wait for me, and I would never return.

I was just about reaching my limits now. I sustained quite a bit of damage and it really hurt, everywhere. I sensed it then, a coldness, darkness. A tall Pau'an with unrelenting eyes appeared amidst the stormtroopers. He had a red lightsaber and he came at me. Dueling wasn't something that I was very practiced in. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for him. I struggled and he was cutting me down with no effort.

I knew that I couldn't go on much longer. Suddenly, I could feel a rush in the Force push him almost off his feet. Kasari stood a few feet away, her arms extended, her mind focused. The guy recovered almost immediately. "Your padawan, I assume." He said looking at Kasari. Somehow, him looking at my padawan filled me with rage.

I lunged at him, he was evil. The light side of the Force that I followed told me to take him down. No objections to that! He was faster than I was and before I could land a blow on him, the strange, circular hilt of his lightsaber rammed into my stomach. The pain spread, everywhere. It started at the point of impact, and like a pebble in water, it reached the tips of my fingers, and every other place in my body. I found myself on the ground, my head suffered a hit from the lightsaber hilt, and my vision clouded. "Master!" I could hear Kasari cry, only it sounded far away and almost not even real, like a holo recording.

"Your master is weak." The Pau'an stated. He was right, I couldn't stand now and I got hauled up by two stormtroopers. My hands were locked in binders behind my back, the Force, out of reach. I couldn't do much more than yelled. "Kasari! Run, don't look back!" I screamed. One of the en holding me upright punched me in the ribs, I was silenced. "I am the Inquisitor." The dark side user said, "Join me and learn the power of the dark side."

Kasari should have been running, but she just stood there. "I'll never join you." She spat at him. I know that this precise moment was serious and heavy, but really my pride for her almost matched the same level as my panic. The Inquisitor simply shrugged, "Very well." He said. Then, before she could react, he ran his lightsaber through her heart. "Then you shall die." She collapsed to the ground, dead.

I could sense her light that had once shone so brightly fade until it was just a void. Our bond shattered and disappeared, as though it had never been in existence. "Pity," The Inquisitor said, indifferently. "She could have become very strong." I was barely aware of what I was doing, everything was a blur now. Nothing could be viewed with clarity any more. As far as I know, I thrashed around, barely freed myself from the stormtroopers. I probably was screaming, I was probably swearing that I would kill him.

He cut me off by grabbing my chin. "I would kill you as well, but apparently, you have important information regarding surviving Jedi." His hand waved in front my face and I fell into darkness.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


	15. Don't Look Back!

**Jk! Kasari isn't really dead! Sorry if she was anyone's favorite character! I did the same thing in** ** _Darkening Clouds, Sunny Skys._** **My friend thought I would keep my favorite character in a coma! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

I woke with a start. I was back on the ship, in my room. I could sense Kasari, still asleep with such clarity that I may as well have been seeing her with my eyes. I let out a breath of relief. None of it had been real. But something was off, that Inquisitor, he was in every recurring nightmare. Kasari joined him in one, got captured by him in another, and now she got killed by him. Different scenarios, all with a different horrible outcome.

I wanted to cry, even if I knew it was just a dream, the idea it presented shook me to my core. Me failing to protect Kasari was possible. I'm one Jedi, there are things that I can't control, and somehow, I hate this truth with a burning passion.

.

.

.

"So, are we going on that mission soon?" Kasari said, hours later. She was dressed and ready to go. "I'm going." I said, as I twisted my hair into a braid. "You're not." Kasari looked at me with her mouth dropped open. "Why not? I can't be more dangerous than the last one we did. Why do you suddenly want me to stay here?" She was growing indignant. I didn't want to tell her about the Inquisitor, something told me that he was going to be somehow involved in this mission. "Stop whining about it." I said harshly. She seethed for a while, obviously very annoyed by this turn of events.

I ate a meal and was about to head out. "I'm sorry." I said genuinely. Kasari looked up at me, she still was unhappy about this. Without warning, I hugged her. I could sense her confusion. Hugs were something Jedi rarely did, I know, but the sudden fear that I would die and leave her alone again was overwelming. This girl was my apprentice, but in a way she seemed to fill a space as my little sister. She was about to ask me what was going on, but I interrupted her. "Listen, if I'm not back in a day, set the coordinates for Master Kenobi's place. Don't look back! You understand me? No turning back!"

She was scared now. I pulled away. "Master, what's going on? I thought this was a normal mission! Are you leaving?!" She asked about a million questions, panic in her voice growing. I placed a hand on her head. "This is a normal mission." I said. She was about to ask me to explain everything then. "Something's just a little off. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just do what I told you, that's an order." With that I turned and walked away.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review! This story is going to reach it's climax soon! Yay! The excitement!**


	16. This Time, It's Not a Nightmare

I could sense it. The darkness. I trusted my feelings. My mission was to retrieve a medicinal herb that grew at the bottom of a cliff, it wouldn't have been so dangerous if this place wasn't off limits to any non imperial personnel and the consequence was death. Death wasn't scary. It was almost a month ago that I would have kept Kasari far from this place. Well, I was keeping her from it now, but for different reasons. If I hadn't had this feeling of everything being majorly off, I would have brought her here. Motion sensor tracked movement and everything was fatal. By now, I've cheated death at the hands of the Empire several times.

Something was going to be different on this mission. I could feel it. I thanked the Force that I made Kasari stay behind. I looked over the edge of the cliff, trying to assess how difficult this would be. "Considering jumping off, Jedi?" Said a familiar voice. I froze, I never heard it in person but my dreams revealed it early. "It's you." I said simply, not knowing what else to say. "Of course, someone trained by the legendary Kenobi should be able to know who I am."

I stiffened, how could he know about who I was trained by? He didn't see my fighting style or anything. This couldn't end quickly enough, I drew my lightsaber. "Ah." The inquisitor began. "Let's see if you picked up his skill in combat." Just so you know, I'm good at combat... I just never got to the point of surpassing my master.

"Master!" A young voice called. I panicked as I saw my padawan running towards us from behind some rocks. The rush of the moment gave me a blast of energy to send the inquisitor back over the edge of the cliff. I ran to Kasari. "Idiot," I hissed through my teeth. "What the heck are you doing here? Run back to the ship!" Thee inquisitor was climbing up the cliff wall. Maybe if he got just one of us (me), he'd leave the other(Kasari) alone.

I know that thought was stupid and naive thinking, but I was freaking out and keeping Kasari alive was my very first priority. The only real issue though, is that she refused to leave.

The inquisitor was back, charging us with a spinning lightsaber. I shoved Kasari further back to block his attacks with my green blade. He kicked and I was thrown off guard, but I was back within a second. I flipped backwards, trying to make contact with his chin, but I just barely dodged a swipe from his saber. The energy sizzled against my leg. I bit my lip, keeping the cries of pain silent.

Eventually, he fought me to the edge of the cliff. My heels sat over thin air, my toes, barely planted on the ground. "You disappoint me, Jedi." He said, giving one final shove with his saber, making me plummet to the ground below. Kasari screamed, I cursed, not because I was falling to my death, but because she was still here.

The weird thing is though, I didn't die. My body felt crushed, my head buzzed with confusion, but I was alive. I could still see and still think, but my body was paralyzed.

Internally, I screamed as Kasari tried to fight, got Force pushed into the ground, beaten, and basically brought to the point of death and hauled away. I could sense her pain, not really the physical pain, but she thought that I was dead. It felt like an explosion of every internal organ, like a festering wound, that one knew would never heal. I laid there as he pulled her away by her hair and she wailed profanities, swears of vengeance, and overall lamentations. I couldn't move, and slowly, thinking and breathing became labored. It was almost peaceful, like falling asleep, but my only thoughts were of my padawan. She'd been taken, and this time, it wasn't just a nightmare...

Love it? Hate it? Please review! Sorry it took so long!


	17. My Promise

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to write another chapter. Sadly, real life takes priority over fanfictions!**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out for, but I could tell that it was awhile. My brain was slow to work. Kasari had been taken. That was all I remembered. A sob rose in my throat, but I pushed it down. Crying wouldn't help her, not at all. I forced myself to my feet, cringing from whatever injuries that I got. I gritted my teeth, the way back to the ship would be painful...

.

.

.

How could I find Kasari? That was my main question. One of my master's favorite words of wisdom was, "A great jump often requires first taking two steps back." I'm not sure how far those steps would be. Even with my emotional side which guided me occasionally, I knew that I couldn't just run into an imperial prison hold alone to rescue her. I needed help, but I only knew one Jedi and he was far off on another planet. If I waited too long, there'd be no chance of rescuing Kasari.

I sighed, I didn't see many actions to take. I turned the holonet on, and began to tend to my wounds. Having my hands busy and listening to something often helped me think. The drone of the hologram was comforting, as was the ointment on my arms, still though, my head was clear of ideas.

My injuries were taken care of and I was about to switch the holoprojector off, but something caught my attention. "We are called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels." I froze as a vaguely familiar voice sounded. It took me full minute to remember the boy who Kasari and I ran into at the market. It was his. I could remember, the Force around him, the strength I sensed. I could sense it from his voice now, something had just happened. Somehow, he was feeling almost the same pain I was. He'd just lost someone.

Out of nowhere, I heard an anguished cry. 'Master!' It screamed. My fists clenched and I doubled over. What kind of interrogation methods were they using? 'I'll get you back, Kasari! I swear I'll rescue you!' I yelled through the bond. Static filled my ears and I snapped back to reality to find that the rebellious speech had been shut down, but I could sense something still. The boy who'd been talking was not normal. Something about the Force within him, no average person, even a Force sensitive wouldn't give off that sort of vibe if they weren't trained in someway.

I stood up, not at all recovered, but there really was no time to lose with the crazy plan that I was weaving in my head. It wasn't much of a plan at all, really, it was just a feeling. Pure logic told me that I was crazy. But hadn't I been taught to trust my feelings? The first thing I had to do,was find Ezra Bridger.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review! More Reviews=Faster Updates! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	18. Remaining Strong

Kasari gritted her teeth as electricity made contact with her bare skin. She was strapped down to a table and being interrogated. "I'll ask you once more." The inquisitor said. "What do you know of these rebels?" He held up a hologram of Ezra, a man, a female Mandalorian, a Lasat, and a Twi'lek. She only really knew Ezra, the other just looked like people whom she may have passed on the street. "Then, I'll tell you once more, I don't know them! And if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Her eyes were tired and strained, but the silver remained vivid and full of life.

Another electric jolt hit her neck. She screamed this time. "You should atleast be able to say where Obi-wan Kenobi, the former teacher of your master is." She knew where Obi-wan was, she knew the exact coordinates. "Forget it, Sleemo!" She shouted through the pain. "I'll never tell you anything!" The Pau'an hit her across the face. Pain shot through her head. She carefully prodded one of her molars with her tongue, it was still in place, but it was a bit loose. It didn't matter, when Dunan found her, she'd be able to fix it somehow.

"Poor child." The Inquisitor said suddenly. "You believe that your master will come for you." Kasari tried to straighten herself to look dignified. "She will come for me. Our bond is strong."

The inquisitor lifted Kasari's chin with his hand and looked at her eyes. Her silver eyes glared back into his golden ones, unflinchingly. The girl was strong, no doubt. Her master had trained her well in the Force. He sensed a seed of the dark side planted in her. Loyal, strong, haunted, determined, brave. She could be a good apprentice for him if he turned her in a different direction.

She struggled against his grip, but it was useless, his fingers dug into her jaw. "You were a slave once, weren't you, girl?" She stopped fighting, and her gaze dropped to the floor. He could tell that he struck a nerve. "What does it matter what I was? I'm going to be a Jedi."

"How quaint." He said dryly. "You believe there's a difference." He let go of her chin and stroked her tangled hair, which he used to drag her away earlier. It was some halfhearted attempt to seem kind. She shook her head wildly again, he responded by establishing a firm grip on her hair. She yelped as her grasped it mercilessly. "The Jedi are in bondage to their own code. A code forbidding attachment, forbidding emotions, forbidding your basic rights as a person."

"You're lying!" The girl cried. "Jedi protect people! They're keepers of the peace. No matter what you inject in me or how you torture me, I will never believe what you say!" The Inquisitor sneered, she shouldn't be able to keep this little rebellion up for very long. "And yet the Jedi are dead." She didn't respond, other than Dunan and Master Kenobi, she knew no other Jedi. He took her silence as an opportunity to continue. He moved his hand up to her forehead, putting pressure on it, so she would look straight at his eyes again. "I can break your chains. Become my apprentice and you will be free from the servitude of the Jedi."

She was silent. A faint, tiny smile spread on her lips. She let bloody saliva build up in her mouth, and spat in the Inquisitor's face. "Go burn yourself in Mustafar." She said calmly, her smile growing wider. Anger burned within the Inquisitor. He'd make her regret that. He pulled his lightsaber to his hand with the Force, and rammed the metal hilt into her abdomen. She coughed up blood. He sensed her feeble, desperate cry to her master. "That's no use, child." He said, looking at her barely conscious frame, which was hanging limply against the restraints. He didn't care much about making her his padawan, but he would quench her rebellion. He would make her lose faith in the Jedi. There was almost no limit to the damage that he could inflict upon her. By the time he took her as his padawan, she would have no spark of hope left. He smiled to himself as he left her cell and made his way to the cell of Kanan Jarrus.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Life is busy. Anyway, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	19. Listen

**Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to post, I was having trouble finding out where I was going with this, also multiple pieces of my life outweigh writing fanfiction. By the way, Season 2 of Rebels is incredible! Ahsoka and Rex are back, two new inquisitors are hunting the rebels, all is right in the Star wars universe! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I raked my fingers through my hair and groaned in frustration; finding this kid shouldn't be this hard! It'd been three days, my padawan was still gone, and I still couldn't find Ezra Bridger. Honestly, his appearance was unique, it should have been easier to find a force-sensitive adolescent with azure hair and cobalt eyes! I asked around, looked around, I almost hired a bounty hunter! A BOUNTY HUNTER! That is just how desperate I was! I tried using the Force to find him, but it led me in circles.

Multiple times a day, I felt the pull of the Force, I could feel my padawan suffering. Jedi aren't supposed to hate. But I could barely suppress my rage at the Inquisitor. He was hurting my padawan! I couldn't allow that to happen! To me, he symbolized pain for my padawan and my failure as a master.

There were times when I forgot why I was looking for the kid. I had to remind myself how this plan would help Kasari. I couldn't allow self doubt, but it was very hard not to.

I know that the Force pulled me back to the town of Kothal. It guided me there while my brain and body were still far from functioning properly. I had some money in a bag at my hip, I was in need of new bandages and some food. At this point, I didn't know what I was doing anymore. It was weird, I functioned fine on my own before taking Kasari under my wing. I was okay when she was with me. Without her, I ended up being a complete mess. Maybe it wasn't her absence so much, but how she was taken from me and where she was.

A sharp, sudden feeling in the back of my brain drew me back to the present. A flash of blue greeted my eyes when I actually focused. That kid, he was there. He paid for a small crate of fruit. I sensed it, his loss. His eyes weren't like how mine must have been. I'm sure that mine looked dead, his, on the other hand, burned with a sort of hope. However, I could clearly sense his feelings of loss.

Suddenly, my mind was perfectly clear. I strided over toward the stand that he was purchasing from. My timing proved to be perfect. I was almost shoulder to shoulder with him. We were surrounded by people, but I managed to quietly call his name. "Ezra Bridger." I said quietly from next to him. He paused and looked up at me before a spark of recognition lit his eyes. I also feel the need to mention right now that he was a lot shorter than I remembered him. "How do you know me?" He asked quizzically. "Weren't you with Kasari last time we ran into each other?" He obviously remembered me, but only partially. He must have had a lot to deal with after the loss of someone important to him. "Yeah." I responded. "That was me."

"How's Kasari?" He asked. I bit my lip, I couldn't say much out there in a crowd. "Listen, Ezra." I began. "I know that I haven't given you any reason to trust me, but there are some things we need to talk about."

.

.

.

Ezra didn't understand what this woman was talking about very much. But the Force rang out. Normally if he sensed something, the feeling was like a buzz in his mind, sometimes it was physical. This time the Force called out to him in a way that shook him to his core. He wouldn't have trusted the woman otherwise. Aside from the Force, there was something about the complete honesty in her eyes. Ezra was once a con artist, he knew how to fake honest eyes, but he also knew how to detect them.

He could sense a feeling of loss flowing from this woman. In fact, it was almost identical to what he felt when he thought of Kanan. That's what made him trust the woman, the feeling of a mutual need.

So, when she stated that they needed to talk. He simply nodded and followed her.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review! More reviews/comments/suggestions=Faster updates! May the Force be with you!**


	20. Void

Kasari knew that she wasn't the only one being roughly interrogated. She could sense the pain of the man a few cells down. Really, she could sense the pain of all the prisoners, but something was different about this one man. She wasn't sure what for sure, maybe he was force-sensitive.

She nudged her body against the restraints halfheartedly. They remained tight. She groaned. The pain was immense, Dunan was still far away, and she was still stuck. Kasari had no clue how much time passed. What could she say? Time flies or just blurs together when you're locked up in a cell with nothing to do. She prodded that one aching molar again, it was barely still attached to her gums. The Inquisitor's punches were hard, especially those across her face.

Her will was stronger than her body. She told herself that she wouldn't cave to the Inquisitor. Another thing she could sense, his frustration. Day after day, he came in, tried to get information out of her, and each time he did, he left with nothing. His annoyance only heightened her satisfaction. At some point her master would come and find that nothing had been revealed, and that Kasari had done well.

"We will try something new this time." The Inquisitor said as the door slid open. Kasari refused to shrink back. She forced her chin up, as weak as her body was. She couldn't take much more of this, truthfully. "When will you get tired of asking questions that I'll never answer?" She asked, working to keep her voice at normal volume.

He ignored her comment and prepped a needle to be injected into her shoulder. She cringed inwardly at the sight, she hated needles, more than electricity, or than whatever the Inquisitor did to her mind using the Force. She flinched as the cold metal slid under her skin. That was always the worst part for her, no matter what the injection was.

She knew that the effects would come soon, it was just a matter of time. Then, an abandoned feeling rushed over her. She knew that she wasn't alone, but something was off, severely. The Force, her only connection to her master, her hope, her strength, suddenly fell beyond her. She looked around, confused. What just happened? When she spoke, her words came out in a whimper. "The Force. It's…." The Inquisitor interrupted. "Force inhibitors. They tend to be most useful for dealing with Jedi. This way, I've cut you off from the Force completely."

Kasari's panic set in, her breath came out in short, shallow gasps. The despair that she'd put all of her energy into fighting off suddenly engulfed her world. "Don't worry."The Inquisitor said, raising her chin up in his hand. "The effects will wear off in time, but until then, you can live with this." With that, he turned and left the room.

Kasari screamed. She didn't know if it was from the frustration or fear or pain or loss. She just screamed until her voice was hoarse. She hadn't been able to communicate with her master very well from this distance, but now it was as if her bond with Dunan never existed. "Master…" She whispered, attempting to get a message through. "Master, please hear me…" She called again as tears gathered in her eyes. "Dunan!" She cried. It was no use, she was cut off from the Force.

Inside her mind an image formed. It was her, lost in a void of darkness. She was on her hands and knees, blind and alone. She called out, but she was also deaf and mute. There was no ground beneath her hands, anything tangible faded into the emptiness. Her mind was lost completely, darkness surrounded her. She curled up in a pathetic position, desperate. She could only hold on to the past, the last thing that she had heard from her master. Her master's promise that she would come. But until then, Kasari would hold her breath and let the drug run its course...

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'd be happy to hear any comments or suggestion!**


	21. Alliance

"My name is Dunan." I began as I sat across from Ezra on my ship. "You probably sensed it by now, I'm a Jedi." Ezra's eyes flashed surprise; I really thought he knew. "How do I know that you're not lying?" This eyes were testing, questioning. I guess it was good that he doesn't trust everything I say just because I'm Force sensitive. He had logic. "Come on, trust your feelings. I know that you're able to sense that I'm telling the truth." The look on his face suggested that I said the right thing.

"Kasari is my padawan. She was taken a few days ago." I sensed understanding from the boy. "By the Inquisitor?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, by the Inquisitor. You lost someone to him as well, didn't you?" He winced, I struck a nerve. "He's still alive…" Ezra said, almost defensively. "If he trained you well, then yes, you would be able to sense that." I replied level headedly

"He taught me well." Ezra said.

"I have no doubts on that." I responded. "In any case, our loss and affiliations make us allies. I will do whatever I can to help you get your master back. I'll need some help to retrieve my padawan. Deal?" I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took it. "Deal!" He said.

"Great!" A flutter of hope went up inside me. "Let's figure out a plan." Suddenly a lost feeling filled the bond, then there was nothing. I doubled over, my breath came out in sudden gasps. "Dunan!" Ezra cried. "Are you okay?!" I swallowed hard and pushed down my pain. "Blast." I growled quietly. "Force inhibitors."

"Huh?" Ezra asked, confused.

"An interrogation tactic used especially for Jedi." I clarified quickly. "That's an extreme, she's only a kid after all." I snapped back to reality. "Let's get moving!"

"Right!" Ezra responded, enthusiastically. "I'll introduce you to everyone." I followed him as he walked off of my ship and led me to the crew.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review! May the Force be with you. Always!**


	22. Jedi to Jedi

"Ezra, where have you been? I was worried sick!" A green Twi'lek said with a motherly sort of anger. "I almost sent Zeb after you!" Ezra gave an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Who's this?" She said as she noticed me. I offered an awkward half wave. "Hello." I said, smiling.

"Hera, this is Dunan. She's a Jedi." The Twi'lek, Hera looked at me, almost doubtfully. "Nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand out to her. She shook it, but still, I could tell that she didn't trust me. "I heard that someone on your crew was captured by the Inquisitor. He took my padawan as well." Hera raised her eyebrows. "I was hoping that we could form some sort of alliance." To show that I meant peace, I handed my lightsaber to Ezra.

Hera was still skeptical, but a fair amount of convincing from Ezra, and she let me onboard her ship, the Ghost, as it was called. "So, you're a Jedi?" Hera asked for clarification. I nodded. "You look a bit young to be a a full fledged Jedi." I understood what she meant, most padawans start training around sixteen years of age, because of the certain circumstances, I began my training at around nine years old. "I know," I responded, "I survived the Purge when I was nine, Master Kenobi trained me from a young age."

"I don't see any reason why we should trust you. Kenobi is a popular name among anyone who remembers the Jedi." Blast! Why did my master have to be so famous? "Listen, please let me help you in rescuing your crew member. I just need some help in getting my padawan." I allowed the desperation to reveal itself in my voice. "She's telling the truth." Ezra said from where he was sitting, poking my lightsaber hilt. Hera groaned. "Give me some time." With that, she turned away, he lekku swaying with her motion.

"This may be harder than we thought." I said sitting down in a seat across from Ezra. He handed my lightsaber back to me. "Yeah," He responded, his voice carrying a note of annoyance. "With Kanan gone, everyone has been on edge." Kanan, I tried to place the name to an apprentice or Jedi that I once knew, but no one came to mind.

"What's with her?!" A voice said as a Lasat appeared at the doorway. "Hi," I raised my right hand in greeting. "My name is Dunan. I'm a Jedi."

"Dunan, meet Zeb." Ezra said, gesturing to the Lasat. "Jedi!" Zeb snorted in disbelief. "Uh-huh." I said as I levitated my lightsaber with the Force. "Okay, she's a Jedi…" He admitted.

"Dunan!" Hera's voice called from a different room. "Come over here." I left my lightsaber with Ezra, just to continue to show that was not a threat, and followed the Twi'lek's voice. I found myself in a dark room with a hologram of a figure in a cloak. "We're going to see if you are who you say you are." Hera said. I raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. "I lied about nothing, I have nothing to hide."

"I am Fulcrum." The hologram said, the voice was altered so I could not tell the gender or age or anything. "Hera says you claim to be the apprentice of Obi-wan Kenobi." I nodded. "I was his padawan."

"What is something only people close to Obi-wan would know? Something not found in records." I smiled, I'd lived with the man for over a decade, this was easy. "He has auburn hair, blue-gray eyes…" I began, I listed almost everything that I knew. His favorite food, favorite tea, some of his stories.

"She is who she says." Fulcrum said. Hera looked at me again, more trust in her gaze now, but still a bit of skepticism. "You cannot risk going to rescue Kanan, or your padawan." I stared at the hologram, stunned. " Not only would you risk the safety of the crew, but also two Jedi." Fulcrum was referring to me and Ezra. "But by not going, you lose two Jedi. Also, if you're talking about Ezra, he's just a padawan. Force-sensitive? Powerful? Yes, but still untrained!"

"That's where you come in." Hera said. "You can train Ezra." She wore a calm expression and maintained a sturdy voice, but on the inside, I could sense pain, so much pain. "You really think he'd respond well to that?!" I questioned. "Force bonds and master are not something to be replaced. On top of that, Kanan is an invaluable member of your crew, I can sense it." Hera sighed, somehow she still managed to contain herself, even though, in her mind, she contradicted every word she said. "He was a soldier and we should honor his sacrifice."

I could have yelled and stormed out. I could have left and gone to find Kasari on my own. Instead, I used a skill that Obi-wan taught me. I let my shoulders droop with defeat. "I don't want to give up on Kasari, but really, logically, what choice do I have." i paused. "I'll train Ezra, he will help become the future of the Jedi order." The hologram shut off and we left the room. "I feel like I need to explain the recent events to him, Jedi to Jedi." Hera nodded, but she obviously didn't like the recent turn of events. As I moved in front of her, she didn't see the ghost of a smile on my face. Feigning defeat was a good tactic sometimes. No matter what, I would get my padawan back, even if it meant I had to act a few things out.

.

.

.

"So, why are we here?" Ezra asked. We were a distance away from the Ghost and my ship, we'd connected them. I realized that I never named my ship, I told Kasari that we would at some point. I needed her to do that, it wouldn't feel right to do it without her. I came back to the present. "There are some things that we need to discuss, Jedi to Jedi." I began.

"Okay, I'm listening." He said, obviously unhappy with where this conversation could be going. "They don't see it to be logical to rescue Kanan and Kasari." Ezra nodded, "Yeah, I got that."

"Well, see then there's another thing. They don't want to lose two other Jedi in the process. So, it looks like we're not rescuing them." He was about to say something, probably along the lines of how he wasn't entirely a Jedi. "They want me to train you." I said, tensely. He visually tensed, he hated these developments. When I tried to sense his feelings on this whole situation, I was blocked out, like how I was that time I tried to get into Kasari's head that one time. All I could sense was anger and pain and frustration. Even his friendliness towards me from before was replaced with hostility.

I sighed. "Ezra, let me make something perfectly clear to you. I have absolutely no intention to train you." He looked up, the anger that I'm sure was in his eyes, faded entirely. "Huh?" He said confused.

"Kanan is your master, your training is in his hands, not mine. Also, I'm not letting my padawan stay in prison for too much longer. Her training is my responsibility, no one else's. I don't plan on sitting back or training you when we could at least try to rescue them." He nodded, now happy with the newest turn of events. "Let's make a plan. Your 'training' begins tomorrow."

 **ooooh! His "training."... I wonder what that is... Oh, wait no I don't, I know what it will be... So, anyway, Love it? Hate it? Please review! More Reviews=Faster Updates! May the Force be with you!**


	23. Any and All Circumstances

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been pretty busy and I've had some severe writer's block. This chapter is a long one. I hope everyone likes it! Please enjoy!**

"You said that you tried to find information about where Kanan was being held and got nothing, right?" I asked

"Yeah," Ezra responded. "We attacked a walker, but the empire is being more careful about where they keep their information." I sighed, if we were going to rescue our friends, we'd need to know where to rescue them from. "Any idea how to get that information? I've tried asking bounty hunters in every bar on this planet, I got nothing." Ezra's eyes flashed with an idea. "I might know someone, we get information from him a lot, but we'd need to fly there." I knew that we couldn't use my ship, Hera would ask too many questions on why we detached it from the Ghost.

"We could take the Phantom!" Ezra suggested. "How would we do that without Hera noticing?" I asked. "You know that there's an alert that sounds whenever it's detached, right?" He nodded, and continued at a dizzying speed. "I know that Chopper would help with that, he wants Kanan back too. Well, we all do…" He trailed off.

"If he could create a distraction big enough, I think we could get the Phantom detached without her noticing." I considered it, it was logical enough. Plus, I only met Chopper for a few minutes, and I had no doubt that he could cause a big distraction. "That might work." I decided to put faith in that plan. "While, we're planning this, let's fine tune a few things."

.

.

.

"Hey, is everyone else in on the plan?" I whispered to Ezra the following morning. He nodded, "Well, Chopper and Sabine are. Zeb isn't, but he'll join once he figures it out." I shrugged that answer was good enough for me.

.

.

.

"Ezra." I said leaning on the doorway of the cockpit. "Come on, Jedi training." I made my voice slightly monotonous and bleak sounding. In my opinion, it really sold the idea that I was reluctant to train him. Hera threw me a look, commanding me to be more accepting and enthusiastic about the whole thing. I found it strange because already she held so much authority over me and I'd only known her for a day. I was a grown woman, a Jedi, and occasionally a mercenary, and yet I felt like a child under her stern gaze.

"No, I don't want to train with anyone other than Kanan!" Ezra said from his seat, not even turning around to look me in the eyes. I gave a frustrated sigh. "Come on, we've been over this. You should still train even under these circumstances."

Hera then gave Ezra a look that seemed to tell him to go and train. He groaned, and rose from his seat. "Let's make sure your lightsaber is working well." I began. He glared at me, so convincingly that I almost believed that it was real. "My lightsaber is working fine." He said testily. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away the moment I made contact. "We should still just make sure it's working properly." I said. He glared again. "Yeah, fine. Whatever!" He said as he left the cockpit with me. He continued his moody display until we got to the Phantom.

"Nice job." I said, still impressed with his performance. "I almost believed you." He shrugged. "I had to lie a lot before joining the crew. It's a talent that I've had for a long time." We waited until a reasonable amount of time passed. "Okay," I nodded. "Call."

He brought his comlink to his lips. "Hey, Sabine. Do you know where the power cells are? I need one for my lightsaber." They exchanged a few more words before Sabine said she'd help find some. Within a few minutes Zeb and Sabine entered the Phantom.

"Well, that worked." I said as I stepped out of the way so Sabine could get into the pilot's seat. "Wait, you're going after Kanan." Zeb said, figuring out the plan. "You're disobeying Hera's orders!" Sabine spun around in the pilot's seat to face Zeb, her posture relaxed. "Were they her orders or more like her opinions?" Sabine shrugged. "Are you in or out?" Ezra asked.

"I'm in." Zeb stated. "Good," Ezra replied. "Because the plan starts now." We could hear an alarm or something go off, Chopper's distraction, our signal. We took off.

I didn't recognize our destination. But I understood that this was where they got various mercenary jobs. The guy they got their jobs from was someone named Vizago. He claimed to have no information about Kanan. I could sense him lying, I would have traded all my money to get the truth, but I doubt he would have accepted so little for such valuable information. Ezra traded some information of his own.

Telling Vizago about his and Kanan's identities was a risky move, this guy could turn on us so easily. I sighed with relief when Vizago assumed Ezra was joking and laughed out loud. "There's no way that Kanan would be a Jedi! So, would you be a Jedi too?! …...What about her?" He said between bursts of laughter, pointing at me. "Everyone's a Jedi!"

Then Ezra proved his claim. I sighed, I couldn't let him get into this alone, with that decision, I shrugged. I'd already had to draw my lightsaber more than once. Why not? I levitated a nearby droid. It beeped in dismay, and I let it down gently. Vizago was surprised to say the least. He and Ezra entered his ship, leaving the rest of us behind. I don't know why I wasn't taken in too, I did prove that I was a Jedi, maybe he'd been too focused on Ezra nearly crushing him under a box.

I leaned against a crate and closed my eyes, sleep had been scarce lately, I could use all the rest that I could get. "Why did you do it too?" Sabine asked suddenly. My eyes snapped open. "Huh, do what? Levitate the droid?" She nodded. I shrugged again. "I don't know, I guess it would have felt wrong to let him talk about him and Kanan being Jedi, and me not being apart of it in some way. If something happened... I don't know, I guess I don't see what I had to lose, people have already seen my lightsaber in some areas. So, why not?"

I figure I could have gotten away with never revealing myself as a Jedi, but somehow, I didn't want to let Ezra stick his neck out like that alone. It must have been some form of the Force telling me to do it.

I looked up at the sky, focusing on what was happening in that ship. If Ezra was in trouble, I would be able to jump in if I had to. A ship dashed across the sky. I didn't pay it any mind, until I realized that it was the Ghost. I sucked in a breath. "Karabast." I swore, pointing to it. Zeb and Sabine looked to where I pointed. "Hera's gonna kill us before the Imperials do." Zeb muttered.

I sensed her anger. She was mad alright… "Blast, we are so dead."

She landed and gave us a death glare right as Ezra came out. "Hey, so I have a lead-" He cut off his sentence when he was Hera. "For what you just bargained, you'd better have more than a lead!" I bit my lip, again, I was a grown woman and somehow Hera scared me.

"And why would you help them do this?!" She yelled at me. "Do you have any idea the risk this puts everyone at?!" My Jedi logic and reasoning outweighed my fear this time. I took a breath in. "I respect you and your will to keep everyone safe, but my responsibility to find Kasari is all I can focus on. Plus, I just want to point out that they were on board with doing this as well." I paused taking in another breath. "I can't train someone else's padawan, I really can't, not while his master is still alive or my padawan is still breathing."

She was like everyone else on the ship, she didn't want to give up on their Jedi. She was just a bit more sworn to duty than the rest of them. She could see a bigger picture that I couldn't even see. I saw this in her when she discussed the whole issue with Ezra and the other two.

The padawan explained what he learned. We needed to capture a courier droid. It seemed simple enough.

.

.

.

It was really easy. Ezra shot a few guys with his lightsaber/blaster. (I was honestly really impressed with it. He could hide it easily and use it as a blaster, so not to get caught for carrying a Jedi weapon. My master would have been less fascinated with it. He hated blasters. They were "uncivilized." Over on Tatooine, I was willing to bet that, he felt a great disturbance in the Force, the moment Ezra's weapon was created.)

The droid was small, defenseless, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for it. Chopper got a paint job and those clueless imperials couldn't tell the difference. We ran into a bit of conflict, but nothing that we were unable to handle.

.

.

.

I inhaled sharply as I felt a familiar tug in the Force. The Force inhibitor must have worn off. I could sense Kasari's Force signature again. It hit me like a brick to the head, hard, cold, and too fast to comprehend. The distance made it hard to hear her, but not impossible. 'MASTER!' Her voice screamed in my mind. 'Kasari! Are you okay? I haven't felt anything for a while.' I know that asking if she was alright was a stupid thing to ask, she was imprisoned by the imperials, and being tortured constantly, of course she wasn't okay! 'I'm not dead, it hurts too much. I found out what Force inhibitors are… I was so scared!' I could detect fear, anguish, and exhaustion through our bond. Loneliness as well.

I sighed, she was still alive. I only held out hope, it was only through hope that I believed she still drew breath. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not. She was hurting and crying, but still, I couldn't help but feel relief, she was still alive, and now, she wasn't beyond my reach. 'Hang in there.' I said. 'I promise, I'll be there soon.' There was a pause, we'd been maintaining connection for too long, it was getting too difficult. 'Other Jedi, here….. Rescue…. Him.' Her "Force connection voice" Got weaker and wavered like a radio with a bad signal. She must have found out about Kanan. I couldn't get much of a message through, but I tried. 'We will.' Two simple words, I still had no clue if they got to her or not...

I snapped back to the present. Sabine found the prisoner files. Kasari and Kanan were on the same ship, headed to the same place. Mustafar. I remembered the name, not so much the significance, but it must have held another traumatic memory for me. I stiffened. Why was that name so familiar? "I've only heard that name once." Hera said. "Kanan said it's where Jedi go to die." That's why the name rang a bell. Skywalker died there, and there he got twisted into a Sith, so Master Kenobi told me. I shivered as a chill ran down my back. I didn't care if I had to face my past and look Anakin Skywalker straight in the face, I would get my padawan back, under any and all circumstances!

 **I think that this has been the longest chapter I've ever written, like of all my fanfictions... I hope it wasn't too boring. Sorry if I skipped certain parts, this whole chapter was mainly just "Rebels Resolve" and I felt like you would understand all of it if you watched that episode. I would have added more details , but it's late, I'm tired, and I was suffering from Writer's Block. We get onto rescuing Kanan and Kasari in the next chapter, I'm really excited to write that part. =) Please Review! More Reviews=Faster Updates! Thank you for all your support! May the Force be with You!**


	24. Rescue Mission

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy, but I'm really happy with the newest Rebels episode! I can't wait for those two new inquisitors to show up more! Anyway, Kasari is finally getting rescued! I feel a bit bad for leaving her there for so long... Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Not again." A stormtrooper exclaimed irritably. Followed by: "Everyone Evacuate!" From where I was on the stolen transport ship, I watched, and felt the impact of the explosion. "Does she do this often?" I asked Ezra. He nodded, "Oh, yeah." He said. She must have done it frequently to be given a nickname like "the Artist."

Stealing the transport was easy. Hope burned in me, because doing this led me a step closer to recovering my padawan. On top of that, I said that i would be some help in finding Kanan. Curiosity was always one of my biggest features, I couldn't recall the name Kanan. Was he someone that I had once known?

.

.

.

"The transport will help us get into the command ship." Hera said. Sabine pointed to the hologram displaying the layout of four command ships. "The transport's too big to fit inside this opening." I tilted my head, "We'd need a TIE to get inside that space." I murmured. If I needed to, I knew that I could steal a TIE. I doubted that it would be too hard, a few mind tricks at most. "Too bad we destroyed all the ones at the base." Hera commented.

Ezra straightened his posture a bit. "Well, there is one, but it's not at the base." Zeb began to make a slashed motion across his neck, signaling Ezra to stop talking. "This is serious, Zeb. For Kanan." Zeb sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"What is it?" Hera asked. I had no clue what it was, quite honestly, I was fascinated to know. "Well, uh," Ezra began, shifting uncomfortably, "You remember that TIE we stole a while back? We didn't exactly blow it up." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "And by not exactly, you mean-?" Hera prompted.

"We didn't blow it up, we kept it." He gave a little laugh to try to ease the tension. 'He stole a TIE?' I thought. I almost laughed, mainly because I didn't know what else to do, but I managed to keep a straight face. "You all knew about this?" Hera questioned in that stern motherly tone. The way everyone else was looking down made their guilt quite evident. "Actually, this is news to me." I interjected, raising my hand. "I didn't mean you." Hera sighed. "I should be furious. I should yell at all of you for disobeying a direct order! But right now, I'm just happy we still have it."

The TIE provided a lot for this mission. A distraction, a way in, a way out. Despite my mild confusion in this obviously inside information, I was thankful for the TIE. "Umm.." Ezra spoke up again. "There's a slight problem with it."

"What kind of problem?" Hera and I asked at the same time. "Yeah, what kind of problem?" Zeb questioned

.

.

.

The TIE was colorful. Of all the problems in the world, I guess that this one wasn't the worst of them. Zeb was obviously less than pleased with it. The imperials wouldn't be able to see it until it was too late, so really in the grand scheme of things, the paint job was not that bad. "Come on, Hera. I thought you were supposed to be the sane one!" Zeb said, still unhappy about the TIE having many colors on it. "It doesn't matter." Hera said. "This may not make military sense, but Kanan is family. And I'm sure it's the same for you and your padawan." I nodded, I had absolutely no intention of letting Kasari sit in Imperial hands for much longer. We took the TIE onto a transport and flew off.

"Hey, Dunan?" Ezra said at one point during the trip. I'd been reassembling my lightsaber to make sure it would work well in battle. I looked up from my work. "Yeah, what is it?"

"How much does Kasari know? Does she have a lightsaber? How well can she use the Force? Is she good at-" I cut off his rapid fire questions with raised eyebrows. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. He looked away. "No reason." He said as he left the room. I smile to myself, the young apprentice was looking for a rival. For some reason, I liked the idea of having a rival. Maybe it was just me wanting what I never really had. Hopefully, a friendly rivalry would just push Kasari and Ezra to be their bests.

"The plan is almost in action!" Hera said through the comlinks. I snapped my lightsaber onto my belt before getting into position.

.

.

.

Almost as soon as we boarded the command ship, the trooper who we'd knocked out were beginning to stir. I could, for the first time in a while, sense Kasari with great clarity. When Ezra and I were trying to locate Kanan and Kasari, her Force signature was weak. Now, the Force inhibitors were losing their power and I knew for certain that she was there.

Reinforcements came all too quickly. I swore under my breath, this really wasn't the time for stormtroopers. Eventually, Ezra and I had to fuse a door shut using our lightsabers. "Nice thinking." Sabine commented. "Yeah," Ezra responded. "but I just cut off our only way to Kanan." I glanced at a vent above us. "Well, it's not your only way." I said as I pointed upward.

"I'll find Kasari too." He said once he was inside. I shook my head, "She won't be there. She's not where Kanan is. I'll get her. I'll meet the two of you later. I don't know where for sure, but trust in the Force. We'll find you guys." With that, I darted off in a different direction.

Her signature was calling me to her. The Force practically dragged me along the hallways, I ran in attempts to keep up. At some point, I came to a door, she was here. I pressed the button to open the door and walked in.

Kasari was in rough condition. She had burns on her skin, dried blood coated her chin and lips, and I could tell that she'd lost a few pounds. Still, I couldn't help but smile. Even though she was hurting, she was alive, I could sense it. Her eyes were shut and I gently tapped her cheek to wake her up. "Kasari." I called. "Sorry it took me so long. Let's go home."

Her eyes cracked open and much to my relief, her eyes still had a spark of spirit and they were undamaged. I began to undo the restraints. She tilted her head and stared at me, for a moment I was afraid that her vision was struggling. She squinted at me and asked one question that shook me to my core. "Who are you?"

 **Oh no! Kasari! You cannot forget your master! Remember her! Love it? Hate it? Please Review! Seriously, I would be very happy if you review. More reviews=Faster Updates! May the Force be with you!**


	25. Rescued At Last

**Hello! So, this chapter is a bit long, I wrote it during along car ride. The past weekend was very bus. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

I nearly fell over when she asked. What had they done to her? She had to remember me! What happened to the year I'd spent training her? Our bond was still there, but she continued to stare blankly at me.

"Come on, Kasari. You remember me. Dunan, your master. I taught you the ways of the Jedi for almost a year. Don't you dare forget!" Tears almost rose to my eyes. She squinted at me and asked yet another painful question. "What is Jedi?"

I could have sworn that I felt a literal stab of pain in my chest. I know that I should have been cutting the restraints and getting her out, but I was so wrapped up in the emotions for the moment, and trying to make plans to return her memories. I turned to the wall so I could think with little distraction.

Maybe her memory loss would be a good thing… On the bright side, I could make myself a better master to her. Even if she didn't get her memories back, I would still train her.

My intense, personal thoughts were interrupted by high pitch laughing. I looked back to her and I saw that she was attempting against her restraints to double over in laughter. I stood there, taking too long to process what happened. "I'm sorry, Master!" She said trying to say words between giggles. "I just….can't...believe you fell for...that!"

I took a step towards her, and glared at her. "That was not funny!" My panic still pulsed through my veins. "Your face was priceless!" Her laughter was finally dying face gave the smallest contortion of pain. "If you hadn't been held here for the past week and I wasn't worried about your physical health, I'd box your ears right now." She offered a cheeky smile, then winced. Laughing had done a number on her, but I could understand why she made the 'joke' and laughed. She'd been in here for a week, darkness everywhere. She needed the light of laughter, some form of happiness, even if it hurt her physically.

I undid her restraints, and she fell limply, and landed heavily in my arms. "It's okay." I said, soothingly. "I've got you. You'll be alright." She let out a cry of pain. I cringed as the feeling slip into our bond.

"Can you walk?" I asked. She nodded. I released her, and she took a few wobbly steps on her own. Her hand clapped over her mouth. "I feel sick." She muttered. Sensing what was coming next, I quickly held her shoulder with one hand and pulled a handful of her hair away from her face. She spewed the contents of her stomach out onto the floor. Fortunately for me, I was behind her.

She grimaced. "Sorry…" She murmured. I shook my head. "It's okay, better this ship than our ship. Besides, I've seen this a lot." I pulled her arm over my shoulders. She tried to keep herself up on her own, but ended up leaning on me for support.

After walking a couple feet, we realized that this wouldn't work. This was an awkward position and it would take too long to make it a speedy getaway. She was barely even holding onto consciousness.

I took her arm from my shoulders. "Sorry about this, but it looks like I'll just carry you." With weak fingers, she grabbed onto my shirt sleeve. Just walking took a lot out of her. "The J-jedi, you...have to… help him." She coughed, hard.

I nodded. "It's okay. They've most likely gotten him out by now." She tilted her head again. Her eyes asked me who "they" were. "I'll explain it later." I said dismissively. She gagged, about to throw up again. I moved to her side to dodge the vomit, a talent that I learned in the hospital.

When she was done, she climbed over my shoulder so that her front half hung lifelessly against my back. Major discomfort flowed through the bond. I didn't rise. "Kasari, stand up for a second." I ordered. She followed my instructions with some difficulty. "Forgive me for this." I said as I waved a hand before her face, forcing her mind into a peaceful blankness. She flopped back into position, no longer awake. "You'll thank me later." I said even though she was unable to hear me.

.

.

.

I carried her, focusing on anyone around us. Despite the stormtroopers' terrible aim, statistically speaking, if we ran into a bunch of them, there was a good chance my padawan could get shot. I could sense Ezra and an unfamiliar feeling, probably Kanan. There was conflict. The darkness. Light, clashing against it.

The Force pulled me to the battle. I don't know why, but for a moment, I tried to fight it. I couldn't risk myself and Kasari. Not when I'd done so much to get her back. But wasn't that what the Ghost crew would feel? I pressed my lips together and followed where the Force led me. I couldn't let them fight a battle like this alone, even if it meant putting my padawan at risk. Deep down, something told me that they would do the same for me. I apologised to Kasari again, I really hated to place her in harm's way.

There are times when I do things without thinking. They were often stupid things that I felt like an idiot for doing later, but this was purely the Force leading me. I hid her away, not very well, but out of sight of troopers and the inquisitor. Assuming that I'd come out of this fight alive, I'd be able to grab the girl at a moment's notice.

Ezra was out of sight. A man, who must have been his master, was fighting the Inquisitor. Swallowing my fear of leaving Kasari behind, I ran to join the fight. I appeared in the nick of time. A moment where Kanan was recoiling and the Inquisitor was about to strike. His red blade collided with my lightsaber. Sparks flew.

"So, you're Kanan. Nice to meet you." I said, angling my head so I could partially face the other Jedi. I recognized his face, but I'd have to take a little bit to remember the name. He must have changed his original name after Order 66.

The Inquisitor jumped back. "Pity, I assumed you'd died. Must kill you again?" I raised my lightsaber and narrowed my eyes. "I'm full of surprises." He raised his blade to eye level and it began to spin. "You're going to wish I killed you the first time!" Kanan lunged at him before I could. Two against one, we had the advantage. For the first time, I noticed that he carried two lightsabers, one of them, Ezra's. A lump formed in my stomach. Not a good sign.

"You mind explaining who you are?" Kanan said between dodging spinning red blades and slashing at the inquisitor. "Not that I'm not glad you're here." He added after dodging a blow.

"My name is Dunan. Kasari's master." I said as I pushed my lightsaber against the Inquisitor's blade, cutting off the spinning. I could sense his recognition. "I came with your crew." I continued. "Nice job with Ezra, by the way." I had no bond with Kanan, but I could sense pain. Where was Ezra? Worry added to the lump in my stomach. I kicked against the Inquisitor. I couldn't think about Ezra at the moment, distractions were unhelpful.

The Inquisitor's lightsaber grazed my arm. Pain blossomed up to my shoulder. I uttered a inaudible hiss. Kanan wasn't doing much better. On the bright side, neither was our enemy. He was formidable, but taking on two Jedi was really cutting him down to size. I could sense it, Kanan probably sensed it, this battle was nearing the end.

We pushed him to the edge of a platform. I held back from saying, "Well, isn't this familiar." I got the feeling that that phrase was something the Inquisitor would say. I'd never let myself sink to his level. At the same time, Kanan and I destroyed his saber. I thrust my lightsaber into the middle of the hilt. Kanan halved the circular portion with his and Ezra's lightsaber. His broken saber fell, the two pieces still hissing and moving as if they were alive. A reactor shaft exploded when his weapon(s) made contact with it, sending a chain reaction up through the whole ship and causing us to rock violently.

The inquisitor fell back, dangling from the platform by his fingertips. I didn't let my hatred win out. Although, I wanted to cause him all the pain he'd inflicted upon Kasari tenfold. I summoned all my willpower in order to retract the blade. Kanan did the same. We both refused to be put on the same level as him. "You've no idea what you've unleashed here today." He said as he dangled there. "There are things far more frightening than death." With that, he plummeted into a fiery cloud of the explosion.

I drew a breath and sank to my knees. "Are you alright?" Kanan asked. I nodded. "And you?" I asked. He shrugged. I saw with the eye of a doctor, he wasn't in as bad condition as Kasari, but he wasn't in ideal shape. "And Ezra?" I questioned. Kanan's face contorted in pain, not just physical pain. He was about to say something.

"Kanan?" A voice said from behind us interrupted. We both turned. Kanan's relief was tangible. I let out a relieved breath as well. "I thought I lost you." Kanan said, rushing to Ezra. "I know the feeling." Ezra returned. "Let's go home." I smiled.

I ran ahead to pick up Kasari as we left the cavernas chamber. She was still out cold and as far as I knew, she'd be that way for quite awhile. I slung her over my shoulder with no difficulty.

After feeling a power surge in the ship, we started to run. My padawan's head bounced against my back, it was a good thing that I knocked her out, otherwise she'd probably be gagging and feeling intense discomfort the whole tie. We finally made it to the hangar. We had to find a mode of transportation or we were done for! "The Inquisitor's TIE!" Kanan said, pointing to the only different TIE fighter, the only one remaining in place. "Well, we know he won't be using it." Ezra pointed out. Both Kanan and I looked at him, he made an excellent point, but just the way he said it caused us to give him worried looks. "You know, Kid, you worry me sometimes." Kanan said, as we ran into the TIE anyway.

It was a tight fit, but we piled in since there was no other choice. We were off. "Everyone's in one piece, right?" I asked as I shifted Kasari into my arms.

"Yeah." Kanan and Ezra said at the same time. I figured at some point I would still do a basic assessment on everyone. I could see that Kanan had quite a few burns, fighting the Inquisitor hadn't done either of us any favors, it was worst on him because he just got out of an interrogation chamber. "I can heal that." I said pointing to a lightsaber burn on Kanan's arm. "I'm a doctor." I added. Ezra looked at me questioningly. "Weird it never came up in the Ghost, right?" I said.

We got a call from Hera. They were okay, and they knew that we were okay. It wasn't over yet, though. If we didn't find a way to leave soon, we'd go nowhere or simply be shot down. "I just want to say, it was really great getting to know all of you!" Ezra yelled as we got shot at. The small TIE rocked. I brace myself against a wall to keep from falling. Suddenly, a fleet of ships came out of hyperspace. "Who are they?" Ezra asked. "I don't know," Kanan responded, "but I think they're on our side!"

Hera came in on the comm again, telling us to attach to the ship. We could see a multicolored TIE. The rest of the crew's, of course. Kanan did as Hera said. Once we were attached, they made a jump to hyperspace. We climbed out. I felt major relief to be out of the TIE, I normally don't like small spaces. I saw Kanan and Hera embracing each other. I sensed something between them, something a Jedi should not feel. I wasn't against the attachments that Kanan formed. Times were changing.

A transmission from Bail Organa came in. I recognized him, when I was young, after the purge, I could remember meeting him on that ship where I became Obi-wan's apprentice. He saw me, after talking about a greater rebellion, I offered a small wave, as I couldn't do much because I was holding Kasari. Even though I could tell that he recognized me as well, he remained business like. His hologram disappeared as a figure spoke while coming down a ladder.

She was a togruta, probably in her early thirties. She wore twin lightsabers on her hips. Another face that I recognized. She'd been a Jedi prodigy, she's come in to help teach classes in the temple. After talking to the crew, she saw me in the back.

"Wait, didn't I teach in your class once, when you were a youngling?" She said moving towards me. I smiled, surprised that she remembered me. "Lightsaber basics." I responded. We all admired her, being an apprentice at age fourteen. She would occasionally come in and she was basically a big sisterly figure to all. We all missed her when she left. "It's good to see you again, Ahsoka." If felt weird not to address her as Padawan Tano, as used to be her official title.

I was about to say more, but she stopped me when she noticed Kasari. "You took on a padawan?" I nodded.

"Speaking of which," I said. "She needs medical attention. When we get back to the Ghost, I'll just get medical supplies from my ship." Ahsoka nodded. We'd have to wait to get there. I couldn't help but think that Ahsoka had matured so much. It didn't make much of a difference to me, though. She always seemed mature to my eyes.

We got to the Ghost and as soon as we got on, I rushed to my room to tend to my padawan.

 **Yay! We got Kasari back! Don't think it ends here! Kasari still needs to heal, make her lightsaber, grow up, be rivals with Ezra, struggle with the dark side, and eventually become a Jedi. Anywho, please review! I need the reviews, I crave them! May the Force be with you!**

 **Special thanks to Kayla103849 and DevilSPR for commenting!**


	26. Healing

**Hello, hello, hello! I hope you like this chapter, and all of the story for that matter. Who else is excited for the next rebels episode?! Happy holidays! Please enjoy!**

Kasari moaned as I pressed my fingers against her throat, trying to pick up her pulse. "Oh, you're up?" I said. She didn't open her eyes, I doubted she could understand much of what was going on or she just wasn't awake. She had a cracked rib, several burns, bruises everywhere, maybe a concussion, and a loosened molar. At the moment, nothing life threatening, but enough to make me worry. "Force, Kasari. What did they do to you?" For now, I could only use the Force, apply some medicine, and leave her to rest.

I wished that I could heal with the Force, but that was never really my forte. It was ridiculous really, I'm a medic and Jedi and I can't combine my skills to help people that well. I wanted to stay with Kasari, I didn't want to leave her side. I'd almost lost her earlier. A thought constantly remained in my head. What if I left the room and she was gone when I came back? What if her heart stopped while I was outside a ten foot circumference of her?

I sighed, earlier I'd told Hera that I'd take care of Ezra and Kanan after Kasari was stable. I wanted to stay, but, I'd made a promise. I couldn't linger around the room to keep that promise. With all reluctance, I forced myself up and left the room.

.

.

.

"When we were fighting the Inquisitor, I sensed some recognition when I mentioned Kasari to you. Did you ever meet?" I asked Kanan as I applied medicine a lightsaber burn on his bicep. "That's the last one." I said, peeling a pair of disposable gloves off of my hands. I'd had to bandage at least twelve other wounds, the empire was cruel to their prisoners. According to the other members of the Ghost, Hera was normally the medic (and mom) on the ship, but having a doctor who went through school and worked in a hospital for a few years, she told me to take care of the other Jedi. On top of that, I'd be able to perform a surgery at a moment's notice.

"Not before we were captured." Kanan responded, pulling on his shirt back on. "After I didn't talk for a while, they transferred her to my cell, occasionally. Tortured her in front of me, and vice versa." He paused. "You should be proud. She never broke." I smiled, it was more a smile of relief than pride. Of course I was proud that she acted so strongly, but more than anything I was just happy to have her back. "You should be proud of Ezra." I returned. "Without him, we wouldn't have been able to get you both."

"Ezra, it's your turn." I said as I pulled on a different pair of gloves. Ezra hopped off the bunk and stood in front of me. I shone a light into his eyes, after awhile, I determined that he had a slight concussion. "How'd you get these?" I asked, looking at two scars running halfway across his cheek. "Spinning lightsaber." He said simply. I took a closer look, they'd already began healing, well, more like they weren't bleeding. In any case, I was pretty sure that they wouldn't affect him too severely. "They'll scar, but you'll be alright. Just take it easy for the next few day."

"How's Kasari?" Ezra asked. I sighed. I didn't want to say that I wasn't sure, but honestly I could only hope that she'd recover soon. She was strong, she was a quick healer. "She should be alright. She just needs rest." Her condition was bad, but I've seen patients recover from worse. In the end, I was sure that she'd be fine.

.

.

.

I didn't leave her side after that. I sat there in a chair beside her bed. Hours passed. I read things on a data pad, I slept a bit, I fiddled with my lightsaber. Boredom crept in like fog. I didn't want to leave her, but just sitting there could be annoying. On the bright side, that boredom led me to set her molar back into place. I didn't even touch her to do it. I just focused the Force into setting it straight and reattaching the tooth, one fiber at a time.

I straightened my relaxed posture when she stirred. Her eyes opened sluggishly. "Welcome back." I said gently. She bolted upright, only to inhale sharply and sink back down. Her abdomen was probably still pretty bruised. I cringed empathetically. "Rest for awhile." She listened and laid back down.

"What happened?" She asked, groggily. I could tell that she didn't want to stay put for very long. "The same trick won't work twice, Kasari." I said as I pulled the covers over her a bit more. She shook her head, "I'm not pretending I lost my memory again. I passed out at some point, right? What did I miss? What about the other Jedi?" I leaned back against the chair, feeling a bit sheepish that I would assume that she'd try to pretend to have amnesia again. "Well, that's a bit of a long story. Kanan is fine, by the way." I would have to explain about the Ghost crew and everything.

"Where to start?" I began. Suddenly, the comlink on belt began to beep. I held up a finger. "One sec." I said. "Hello?" I spoke into the comlink. Ezra's voice came in; I don't understand why he couldn't have just walked over to my ship, but I listened to him anyway. "Hey, Hera wants to know if you want dinner." He said. Kasari raised her eyebrows at this. "Sure." I responded. I placed a hand over the comlink microphone. "Are you hungry?" I whispered to Kasari. She nodded. I spoke into the comlink again. "Kasari just woke up, she'd like something too." Ezra said "Hi" to Kasari over the comlink. "I'll come get it when I'm done talking with her. Thanks, Ezra." The call ended.

"Was that just Ezra Bridger?" Kasari asked.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"Why is he here? Who's Hera? What's going on?" She asked rapid fire. I released a small laugh. "I guess I should start there…" I finally explained everything to my padawan. From the day she got captured to the moment she woke up.

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I felt like a had to include a chapter for some recovery. I'm planning for my next chapter or next few chapters to be about Kasari and her view on this whole thing. Maybe make her face her fears and stuff. Anyway, I have so many ideas for this story, but I would possibly add a few chapters that are pretty much just fluff, like more than this one. Anywho, Love it? Hate it? Please Review! More Reviews=Faster Updates!**

 **Responses**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732 - I had fun with that part, I was actually considering letting Kasari not remember anything, but I think that the stunt she pulled was something that she** ** _would_** **do with her personality. Thanks for your comment.**

 **DevilSPR- Someone like Kasari, don't worry, she'll recover soon. She needs to face her deepest fears and emotions. I'm actually really looking forward to that because emotions are fun to write! Thank you so much for your support.**


	27. Lingering Fear

**Hello! It's been a busy week, and I only barely had time to write this. Or watch the new** ** _Rebels_** **episode. So many feels! It's going to be hard with it gone for the rest of December. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and Happy Holidays!**

"Hey, I'm proud of you." I said when I finished explain the whole story to Kasari. I stroked her shoulder. She wasn't looking at me, she curled herself into the fetal position a while ago. She flinched as my fingers brushed her and it scared me a bit, because she had become so frail.

I sensed it when I made contact. For now, she was weakened, in body and mind. She'd heal. She was stronger than the Inquisitor had anticipated, she wouldn't stay broken like this! She'd rise above it and be stronger, I knew, because that was the padawan I trained.

One Week Later

Kasari stood under the shower, letting her hair become a messy tangle of wet strands. She combed her fingers through it a few times, trying to undo some of the knots. She was mostly unsuccessful. 'I should probably cut it.' She thought as she wrapped a lock of it around her finger.

That's what she did in the shower, or anywhere else she was alone, she thought. She would let her mind wander to random subjects, whatever gave her stress, things she hated, things she liked, but mostly memories. Before Dunan had taken her in, this kind of thinking was the only thing she had to occupy her time with.

Speaking of things that she hated, she hated being weak. Her body had recovered nicely, Dunan was a good medic, so Kasari had expected this much. Her mind was a different matter. She couldn't shake a new aversion to being touched, since the Inquisitor had hit, electrocuted, and hurt her so much, it would take a while for her subconscious to understand that not all forms of contact were meant to harm her. She had constant nightmares, thee Inquisitor in all of them.

"Blast it." She cursed, slamming a hand against the tile wall. Why couldn't she just recover already? The Inquisitor was dead, Dunan had said so, Ezra had said so, Kanan had said so. The Force had said so! He was dead. Why did he still haunt her then?

Kasari continued to wash herself off, but her mind was focused on her broken strength. She used to be so strong, how could she allow herself sink this far down? On top of that, being around another padawan made her feel as though she needed to push herself further than she used to. She sensed it, Ezra was strong in the Force, doubly so now that he had been training. He had a lightsaber. Now she felt even more compelled to make one.

How could she stand above him or at least on the same level as him in a state like the one she was in? She could barely focus anymore, her mind was always on the Inquisitor and how he reminded her about the past that she'd managed to bottle up inside of her. She couldn't force herself to forget the Force-chokes, the electricity, or anything else.

She suddenly doubled over, feeling her throat close off and her airflow stopping. The Force forming iron hands around her neck. She gasped, trying to return oxygen to her lungs. Kasari was sitting down now, beginning to curl in on herself. 'You're fine! You're fine!' Her mind screamed to herself. 'He's dead! He can't hurt you!' Despite the truth ringing out in her mind, a lingering fear curled around her.

The clamp on her airway finally released and she took in generous gulps of air. She felt like an idiot. Here she was, fearing a dead person, imagining that she was being strangled again. No one was here, no one could see her. So, for a few minutes, she gave into the fear. Kasari pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. The water still rained down onto her head, no one would see her tears. She cried, using one hand to muffle the quiet sobs coming from her mouth.

She felt like she was on Force inhibitors again. Lost. Scared. Crying. Dunan probably sensed everything. Kanan and Ezra most likely did to. In fact, any Force-sensitive within a two mile radius could probably sense the emotions that she emitted.

"Kasari, are you okay?" Dunan's voice asked on the other side of the door. After crying Kasari felt better, a bit more at peace, but not by much. "Yeah, I'm fine." Doubt spread through the bond. The padawan would not be able to hide anything from her master.

Kasari towelled herself off and got dressed. It was late and she was ready to go to bed. The only thing that kept her from that was the idea of sleep was terrifying. Sleep brought dreams. Dreams often amounted to nightmares. Kasari wasn't ready to deal with that. Dunan came in as she sensed Kasari's anxiety.

"What is it?" Her master asked, cutting to the chase. Kasari sighed, she really could hide anything. "Nothing." She responded tersely. Kasari didn't want to cry, she knew that she would once everything came out. "Tell me the truth. No one can help you if you try to deal with this alone."

She was right, Kasari didn't care about maintaining any sense of pride anymore. She wanted to be done with the memories of the Inquisitor and the buried pieces of her past that he'd unearthed. She calmly walked over to the door and closed it with a push of a button. "Why is he still there?" The girl asked. "I know he's dead, but I feel like he's still here." Just talking about the Inquisitor enveloped her in a cold feeling. She began to tremble.

Dunan placed a hand on Kasari's shoulder. She flinched at first, but calmed down as she felt the maternal nature in the touch. Kasari knew that this strangely calm feeling wouldn't last forever, but it was the first time that she'd felt anywhere near normal in a week.

She blurted out all of it. Her fear. Her recurring nightmares of the Inquisitor. Dunan placed both hands on Kasari's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't ever plan on holding something like that in again. You may have been alone in the past, but that's not the way things are anymore. You have me. We have another Jedi and apprentice pair to hang around with."

Kasari nodded. Dunan offered a small smile."Tomorrow, we'll face this in a more traditional way. You'll need your rest to go through it." She left the room. Kasari was left alone in the dark, but this darkness was comfortable, the kind of darkness that offers one rest after a long day, but Kasari couldn't sleep. Not because of nightmares, but just what was this "traditional way." It took a long time to doze off, but for the first time in a while, she didn't wake with a start.

.

.

.

"How's Kasari?" Kanan asked as we sat at the holochess board on the Ghost. "Ezra and I could sense whatever was going on." We were playing a round together,and I was winning. "Trauma." I replied. " She's having hard time moving on."

"What are you planning to do about it?" He questioned as he pressed a button making the holographic pieces move into place. I paused, considering my next move. "I'm taking her to a temple tomorrow. It should make her face her fears and I'm sure she'll be over it after that." Kanan looked up from our game.

"That could go in the wrong direction, you know." I nodded, I had considered that. It was a risk that we'd have to take. "I have faith that she'll do well. You don't know her like I do. I'm confident that she'll make it out of this situation stronger." Kanan nodded, obviously understanding this faith I had in my padawan. "Oh,and Kanan." I pointed to the board. "Checkmate."

 **Yay! I've had so many plans for the next chapter! I may have copied the aspect of the shower scene from** ** _Laughing Under the Clouds_** **I think it worked out well. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, I just think I needed some exposition and Kasari's feelings in all of this. Anwho, love it? Hate it? Are there any suggestions or comments?**

 **DeviLSPR- Yeah, Kasari asks a lot of questions... Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate that you take the time to comment on my work.**


	28. The Cave

**Hello! I'm really excited to post this new chapter. I had a long morning today, so I'm posting new chapter to pretty much all of my ongoing fanfics! Anyway,enjoy!**

I really wasn't sure about what I was doing when I actually thought about it. Kanan was right, if this idea failed, Kasari could go down the wrong path, or get even more hurt, or something could happen. What if something bad did happen, and this time I couldn't get her back? I'd barely pulled it off last time.

I shook my head as I braided my hair back, which messed up the braid, making me start over. I groaned, I had to stop physically expressing my thoughts when doing my hair. Anyway, back to my thoughts: I couldn't allow doubt to cloud my judgement. I was sure that I felt the Force itself tell me to do this. Besides, I already told Hera that we'd be going off today, I didn't want to back down. That just was not my personality.

The door to my room slid open. Kasari stood there, she seemed happy. Her face held an excited glow, as did her Force signature, but there was some fear buried within it. "Hi, Dunan." She said, breezily. "You said that we'd be solving the problem and all. What are we doing, exactly? Where are we going?"

I'd never heard her call me by my name before. I assume she picked it up from Ezra. I knew that they'd been hanging out together a bit, but she'd kept a large distance between them. I couldn't say why, she never seemed like one to keep people at a distance. I mean, she latched onto me instantly since she found out that I was a Jedi. I guess it was because she felt weak, maybe even vulnerable, and she didn't want any possible rival to see that. I shrugged it off, in any case, I thought it would be good for her to connect with the other padawan.

"Well, after we separate from the fleet, you're telling us where to go." She tilted her head at this, it was a common questioning gesture for her. "Look," I began. "The Jedi may be mostly gone, but there is still the Force. Back before I was born... Back before Master Yoda was even born probably, the Jedi built temples. All of these temples are special in some ways, they are all surrounded with the Force." She looked at me, wide eyed. I sensed some confusion, she didn't get my reference to Master Yoda. I probably should have seen that coming.

"So, how do I figure out where to go?" She asked. I jumped into the pilot's seat as she slid into the copilot's seat. "The Force." I answered simply. "Use the Force. The Force is stronger around the temples. Focus." She shut her eyes in concentration. I pressed my lips together, hoping that the Force would lead her to a temple. If this didn't work, really I wasn't sure what I'd do or how she'd get over her fear.

"I found one!" She said victoriously. "I can feel it. It's cold, not like the feeling I got around the Inquisitor kind of cold, but like the feeling I get when Winter rolls around cold. I don't know the coordinates, but I can tell you where to go." I straightened my posture in the seat. Kasari came up from behind me. "Can I fly?" She asked, her hands reaching toward the steering mechanism. "Forget it." I replied, pushing her hands away. "You're too young, and you are far from ready to fly."

.

.

.

The flight was long, but Kasari kept herself very focused the whole way. I was impressed. We landed on Ilum. "The Force led us here?" I said as I looked around at the icy terrain. Kasari shivered, even in her heavy, heated vest. "Yeah." She said staring at what she figured to be the temple. "What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Nothing," I began. "It's just that I know that the empire destroyed a lot of the temples. I don't sense anything here. I didn't think that they would forget this one. I mean, how can you forget something that was in an episode of Clone Wars?" (A/N: So sorry! I just had to make a fourth wall break at some point!) My padawan turned to me. "Episode of Clone Wars?" She questioned, her head at an angle. I waved a hand, dismissively. "I'll explain later."

I didn't want to tell her that this place was really a crystal cave. If I did, I got the feeling that she would concentrate on only finding a crystal and nothing else. I noticed how she stared at Ezra's lightsaber when she thought no one was looking. "In here, you will face what you need to face. Fears, challenges, past, ect." She gulped, she was no longer looking forward to this. However, she was strong-willed, and she wouldn't let her anxiety get in the way.

Together, we used the Force to break down the door of ice. She walked in, with little hesitation. "Come on!" She called to me. If memory served me correctly, this cave was meant for younglings to face their fears and obstacles, so that they could fully amount to Jedi. This was a task for them alone.

I shook my head in response to her. "This is a challenge that you have to face alone." It pained me so much to say it, but not as much as the stunned look on her face. "You said that I didn't have to face things alone anymore." I cringed.

She began to come back, changing her mind about facing her fears in the caves. "I think I'll be okay with some therapy for a little bit. I don't need to get over everything with this." As she took a step closer, she found that she couldn't get any closer to me. Her eyes glazed over in panic. "Stay calm." I instructed. "You need to go. I'm really just playing this by ear, but as far as I know, you have to go in and face your fears. This place won't let you come back until you do this."

"I don't get how I'm supposed to do that!" She yelled.

"Look, go where the Force leads you. I know that you'll find out what to do. But bare in mind, you have a limited time." I pointed up at the growing layer of ice at the top of the doorway. Her eyes widened in fear. The force that was separating us grew to be opaque. "May the Force be with you!" I said as parting word. She slammed her fist against it as I could no longer see, hear, or even really sense her.

"Well, that wasn't in the books." I said to myself. I didn't like what just happened, in fact I hated it. But the Force led her here, so I was sure that this was meant to happen. I tapped my hand against the wall now dividing us and sighed. There was nothing I could do at this point. She was on her own for a bit.

 **I know, I know. That was a bit inconsistent with how it was in the** ** _Clone Wars._** **I had to figure out some kind of plot, and I wanted to be original, so I made them go to the crystal caves rather than the Lothal temple. I don't want Kasari to be too similar to a certain blue eyed padawan... Anyway, reviews would be very much appreciated. I toiled over this chapter, well not as much as I toil over math tests, but you get the idea... May the Force be with you!**

 **Responses**

 **DeviLSPR- Yeah, she's a bit freaked out right now, but she'll be fine, hopefully. We'll see how the next chapter goes.**


	29. Worst Fears (Part 1)

**Hello! Sorry if it's been a long time since my last update. My computer wouldn't let me connect to this website, that, and I've been very busy with the holidays! Did anyone else see the new Star Wars movie? It was incredible! I wore my hair in cinnamon rolls especially for it! Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas!**

Kasari beat her fists against the wall furiously. Her hands ached, but she kept beating. She stopped when she was almost certain that she would break a finger had she kept going. She heaved an angry breath, this entire trial would be harder than she thought. She had to calm down, otherwise, how would she ever think clearly enough to get out of this mess?

She tapped the wall with two fingers, it felt weird. It still felt like a normal stone wall, but just the vibe that it gave off was so different. Almost like a force field, but like one that was made up of the living Force. The Force that she used to levitate objects, talk to Dunan, and connect with living things. Was it even possible to have a wall like that? Apparently it was, it stood right before her.

Kasari glanced up at the door frame. The ice was spreading. Whatever her master told her to do, she'd better do it fast. The problem was that, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. "Go where the Force leads you." Dunan had said. Where did the Force lead her.

She turned around to find that she stood before a vast array of tunnels and mazes. Here, her only option was to let the Force guide her. Slowly, she forced herself to focus. Kasari closed her eyes and followed the pull of the Force. She didn't know where it was guiding her, but her stomach twisted painfully as a cold sensation, not cold like how the planet was cold, but cold as in it struck her to her core kind of cold, wrapped itself around her. "Oh, please no." She begged to no one. "Don't let it be him."

"Where is your master?" An all too familiar voice asked. Kasari gulped. She let her eyes open slowly to find the face of the Sith who hed kept her prisoner only a week before. She backed up slowly, "No, no. You're not real. You died!" He chuckled.

"You will die, your rebel friends will die," He paused, as if for dramatic effect. "Your master will die." His presence chilled her to the bone, so much that she almost physically shivered. A red lightsaber ignited, and she flinched.

Somehow, she found herself up against the wall, his saber thrust mere inches from her neck. "Although, it is possible that I could make an exception for you." He wrenched her chin up with his hand. She narrowed her eyes. "Get your hands off me!" She yelled as she spat in his face.

He calmly released her chin, wiped her saliva from his cheek, and turned away. Kasari strained to take a step away; she tried to run, but something-the Force, maybe- held her in place. She struggled, her body writhed, her feet kicked out against the invisible force. "You can remain there for the rest of your life for all I care." The Inquisitor said indifferently. Kasari stiffened and stopped struggling.

Loneliness. Solitary. No one. Alone. No, not again... The Inquisitor must have sensed her fear in the idea of living a short, lonely life. "I may be kind enough to drag in your master's rotting corpse to keep you company." Kasari's eyes widened, then narrowed. Anger, fear, hate flooded her like a sudden rainstorm. Dunan was the only one who had been there for her in years, she was the only family Kasari had now, and the Inquisitor threatened her life! She wouldn't allow him to do that!

Whatever restrained her melted into nothingness. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled. Her voice bounced around the cavern, surrounding her and the Inquisitor. The cave shook, the Inquisitor shuddered as she attacked his mind with her own. Kasari felt herself dying as she killed him. She was the cold that had once surrounded her. Her bones seemed to turn to ice, her blood froze, and she loved it. Loved that she could inflict damage on the one who once caused her so much pain.

Kasari couldn't stop. She didn't want to. There was some sort of wild exhilaration in tearing herself apart. She could tear her enemy apart. He was dying, as was she, but he had threatened her master, he had hurt her. Her life was a price that she was happy to pay.

Dunan's body laid on the ground. Kasari forced herself to stop her crazy flirting with death. She rushed to Dunan's side. "Master?!" She cried, trying to shake Dunan awake. Dunan had given her a bit of her medical knowledge, primary things, like how to find the heartbeat. Kasari searched for a pulse, but there was none. She scanned of obvious signs of life, there was nothing as small as a breath. Her master was dead.

Desperation spread through Kasari like a disease. "Wake up!" She cried. She'd seen death before, but somehow there was the need to cling to her master with all her might. She sensed nothingness on the other side of the bond. Her hand slapped against Dunan's face, hard. She knew she wouldn't get a response, but Kasari didn't want to accept that her mentor was dead. 'She'll wake up.' Kasari lied to herself over and over again. Had Dunan been alive, she would have probably yelled at Kasari by now. Kasari could see that she was striking a shell of a person. Dunan's spirit had left the body. Kasari's commanding yells degraded to weeping. Her stubborn hope, withered into mourning. "Please, wake up." She said, her voice below whisper. "Please...don't...leave me."

"I did not even have to attempt to kill her." The Inquisitor said, amusement in his voice. "Her padawan did it for me." Kasari looked up. The Inquisitor was unharmed. Kasari gasped at his words, they couldn't be true. She'd been killing the Inquisitor, not Dunan. Right?

No, the Inquisitor had to be lying, he was a sith after all, they lied. She was sure that the Inquisitor had been the one who had been sprawled out on the floor. Dunan had warned her about the dark side, how it was addictive and enticing, but it would hurt people. This is what she meant? "I-I couldn't have…" Kasari began, tears running down her face. Her words were cut off by her arms being yanked behind her back, roughly. Binders clicked into place around her wrists."I'm impressed. I knew you would be strong in the dark side, but I never expected that you would manage to crush someone's heart without focusing." He started to drag her away.

Kasari wouldn't let him take her, not after what happened. If she did, he would manipulate her power in the dark side. He'd twist her mind until she was a Sith, like couldn't let him to do that. Her master was dead because of her lack of control and recklessness. She owed it to Dunan to preserve whatever light she still had inside her.

"I'm not letting you take me!" She hissed, as she fought against his grip. She wasn't as strong as him, but she was strong enough to make his struggle. He got annoyed, frustrated. Kasari felt one of her wrists slip out of the binders and for a moment, she thought that she'd gotten free somehow, but that wasn't the case. The inquisitor's fingers were still locked around her forearm. In one quick motion, he positioned her arm so that when he put just a bit more pressure on it, her shoulder left its socket with a pop.

Her scream echoed around the cavern. "I see, obedience is where you fall short. I can remedy that." Kasari bit back cries of pain. She couldn't move her arm. She felt like giving up; her emotions were confused, her body in pain, and her master was rotting in a cave. She opened her eyes, only to see Dunan's lifeless figure. That's when she decided, for Dunan's sake, she would never cease to fight!

"I don't care if you crush my bones! I'll never give in to the dark side!" Kasari forced out the words. They came out weaker than she wanted them to. The Inquisitor pulled her dislocated arm back so that he could fit her wrist back into the binders. Kasari gasped in pain, trying to contain her screams. "That choice does not fall to you." He said simply as he laid a hand upon her forehead, and she fought to keep herself awake. "Why must you be so stubborn?" He said, using the Force on her mind until she was submerged in darkness.

 **Just to remind everyone, this whole thing is an illusion because Kasari is in the cave, and therefore must face her worst fears. Love it? Hate it? I would greatly appreciate reviews... Seriously, I will update sooner if I get reviews... If you have any suggestions, comments, questions, just leave a review! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! ALWAYS!**


	30. Worst Fears (Part 2)

**Responses**

 **DeviLSPR-Yeah, these few chapters have been a little hard to write because I really like Kasari's character. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Specter 13- Thanks for the input! Kasari and Dunan tend to kill two birds with one stone, so this is both trials. How did you like the movie? Remember, no spoilers in the reviews!**

 **Wow! 30 chapters! I can't believe I wrote this far! I just want to thank everyone for all your support! I'm probably going to post quite a bit, taking advantage of the winter break. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Kasari woke with a start. She was in her bed, and Dunan was next to her. "Just relax, Kasari. It's alright." Dunan's gentle voice said. "You're safe." Relief overcame the padawan. "You're alive?" She asked quietly, afraid that Dunan would drop dead or disappear. "What? I'm alive? You should be more worried about yourself. You're the one who's recovering from imperial interrogation." Dunan laid a hand on Kasari's forehead, checking for a fever.

"I thought…" Kasari trailed off, she didn't want to even bring up what she saw. "Everything's fine now." Dunan said soothingly. "Rest." Kasari closed her eyes, letting herself rest for a bit, but she felt darkness all around, suddenly.

A bloody red light flooded the room. "What do you want?" Dunan's voice came out as a growl. Her lightsaber was drawn and her stance was ready for combat. "Shouldn't the answer be obvious?" Said the Inquisitor. "Your apprentice." His voice remained irritatingly calm.

He lunged at Dunan and she deflected his strike with her weapon. "I will die before I let you touch her!" Dunan yelled. The fury in Dunan's voice was startling. Kasari had heard her master yell, most of the time at her in warning or when she was about to do something stupid, but Kasari had never heard anger in Dunan's voice. "That's to be expected." The Inquisitor responded, his eyes full of bloodlust. Dunan's eyes, fierce with defense.

Kasari's eyes seemed to glaze over, not focusing on anything. The fear was immense. She couldn't move. "AGH!" She heard a cry of pain from Dunan. Her eyes managed to snap back into focus to see a crimson beam of light sticking out of Dunan's heart. Kasari screamed, but no sound came out. The Inquisitor shrugged, "She was weak for one trained by the legendary Kenobi."

The padawan shook, frozen in place from fear. "It's a pity." The Inquisitor stated, nudging Dunan's body with his boot. Anger burned in Kasari, but it was a short lived flame, it gave way to the chill of fear in an instant. "I hoped that she would be more of a challenge than the other Jedi." Kanan!

Kasari's fear ensued, but she managed to channel some of her fear to use the Force to shove the Inquisitor against the wall. He let her, she was trapped anyway. There was no way out for her.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her passed the border between Dunan's ship and the Ghost. Kanan lay dead on the floor, beside him was Ezra. Burns from the lightsaber marred both of their bodies, Kanan was missing a hand, and Ezra had stab wounds all over his abdomen. She knelt down, "No." She whispered. "No!"

She checked both for a pulse. Both had nothing. Both were empty. Both were dead. She sensed it, the other members of the Ghost shared the same fate. She hadn't been as close to them as she had been with Dunan, but they were kind of family. Like an extended family, maybe. She didn't know what they had been to her exactly, but they had meant something to her.

She could only remember Kanan being tortured in front of her and vise versa. Him urging her to be strong while electric shocks rattled her bones. Him saying that her master would be proud between jolts. After their escape, Kanan acted as almost a second master. He was a guide.

Ezra, living on the streets, seeing him around. They weren't friends until they became padawans. He wasn't the kindest person on the streets, but he was company, some of the only company she had for awhile. He was once her rival, someone she could use to help motivate her to sharpen her skills.

Hera, she hadn't seen her much, but she couldn't help but admire her. She was the mother, she piloted the Ghost and had agreed to help Dunan rescue her. She reminded Kasari of what it was like to have a mom.

Zeb, she hadn't talked to him too much, she hadn't talked to anybody much after the whole thing happened, but he'd been there. He was gruff, but not coarse. He seemed to be a brother to Ezra.

Sabine, almost an older sister figure. She looked so cool in her paint splattered armor. So rebellious, with her short, multicolored hair. It was hard not to hold any admiration for her. She offered to put streaks in Kasari's hair or to color the single white streak.

Chopper. Well, actually, Kasari really couldn't sense him because he was a droid and she didn't know if he'd been dismantled or his he was fine. The droid scared her a bit, but she grew to like him.

They were dead. Her master was dead. She had watched a blade of red impale her master's heart, and she did nothing. She sat there and watched. She only used the Force to attack the Inquisitor after the fact and she ran right after that.

She was a failure and a coward. She knelt on the floor, unable to move as a cool numbness washed over her. Failure, coward, idiot, traitor, weakling. The words rang in her head over and over. They were loud, they made her head feel like it was getting pounded against a metal wall. Worst of all, she heard them in her own voice. She couldn't deny them.

"They are dead, and you were powerless to save them." The Inquisitor's voice said from behind her, confirming what she thought of herself. "I know." She said, unsure of how any of her was still functioning. "I can see that." Her voice didn't sound like it usually did. It sounded dead. Cold, numb. It was pure mercy when, the world around her went blank.

 **Haha! Sorry, that was kind of dark... I feel kind of bad about everything she's going through, but character pain helps develops the character. (I say, shrugging) This story arc almost over, I'm looking forward to continuing after Kasari gets over her fears, let's see what kind of Jedi she becomes... Thank you for reading this! Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	31. Worst Fears (Part 3) Facing Fears

**Responses**

 **DeviLSPR- I felt really bad when I wrote this chapter. Luckily the darker chapters are almost over**

 **Hello! I hope you like this chapter!**

Kasari didn't know what happened exactly. She only understood that one moment she knelt beside the cold corpses of Kanan and Ezra, the next, she was in her room.

No trace of the Inquisitor. Her master, and the Ghost crew were all alive, going about their lives. She exhaled with relief. Maybe the whole thing with the Cave and her master sending her off on her own had just been a bad dream. She had a lot of realistic nightmares, so there was a chance that this was nothing new. She slipped the sheets off of her legs and left her room.

She didn't know why she felt the need to quiet her footsteps. It was just a vibe in the air. It could be a habit, she used to do it a lot when she lived on the streets. Stealing food required stealth.

She stopped her creeping when she heard her master's voice. She almost ran into the room to say hi and assure herself that Dunan was alive by seeing her with her own eyes, but stopped when she heard the tone that Dunan was using.

It was serious. That wasn't too much of a change. Dunan could be a strict teacher, she used a serious voice quite often. This was different though. It was laced with sadness, maybe regret. Kasari couldn't tell. She'd heard sadness in Dunan's voice when she talked about the old Jedi order, but regret was relatively new. Kasari had heard regret regarding small everyday things, but never like the way she was talking.

Kasari listened to the actual words. "-will you tell her?" Kanan's voice. "As soon as she's recovered." Dunan responded. Kasari leaned in to listen better. "I still think you're making a mistake." She could sense a head shake from Dunan. "I'm sure." She said. "If anything, this past week has shown that I'm making the right choice."

Kasari didn't dare to move a muscle. They were talking about her. "Don't forget how strong she was in the imperial prison." Kanan said. Dunan sighed. "I know that she was strong, but I feel like the whole thing left her broken beyond repair. She can't focus any more. Her fear surrounds her. She drifts closer to the Dark Side everyday. I doubt that I can train her anymore."

Kasari understood what they were talking about now. Dunan wanted to leave her. The padawan wanted to dash in there and try to talk Dunan out of it, but her self control won over.

"She's smart." Dunan continued. "You could take her in, right? She could fight with you against the empire. You could train her. I knew that you were a good teacher after seeing Ezra." A shake of Kanan's head. "We don't have room for another person on the Ghost. It's against the Jedi Code to take on another apprentice, besides, I've got my hands full with Ezra as it is." Dunan sighed.

"I guess I can leave her with a handful of credits, she can survive on her own." Kasari couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear any of it, she didn't want to face Dunan about it. She turned around to go back to her room, pretend this hadn't happened and wait for the blow to come.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her back. "How long have you been there?" Dunan asked, her voice void of sympathy. Kasari winced at the cold sting of indifference. "Long enough." She said, pulling away, the hurt in her voice and eyes obvious.

Dunan sighed, a hand went up to cover her eyes, a stressed habit she had. "Kasari, it's nothing personal. It's just, I never wanted a padawan to begin with." Kasari continued to look her master in the eyes. "I trained you only to help restore the Jedi order some day, but this is getting too dangerous. You're giving into the dark side occasionally. I wasn't cut out for teaching. I can't do this anymore."

Kasari felt every word stab into her like a knife. "Please, I'll focus... I'll get stronger…" She was close to tears. "I'll never go against your orders again! I'm begging you! Don't leave me to be alone again!" Dunan's eyes held a look that Kasari had never seen in her before. Pure indifference. Numbness. Apathy.

"You'll be fine." Dunan said, with no feeling. Kasari shook her head vigorously, her still tangled dark hair flying about her shoulders. Stunned tears sprang up. "No, I won't be! I'll be alone like how I used to be! I may live physically, but my soul will die!" Desperation filled her voice. Fear filled her heart.

After having somewhat of a family, how would it be possible to leave it all behind? How could she forget Dunan and all she taught her? "Would you really allow that to happen to your padawan?" Kasari asked quietly, trying to get Dunan to feel some empathy, any empathy. "Former padawan." Dunan corrected, callously. "You'll move on." Dunan continued.

Kasari swallowed hard. This wasn't Dunan. It wasn't her master…

THAT WAS IT! The woman before her was not Dunan! She knew Dunan.

Kasari recalled every smile Dunan had formed whenever Kasari got something right. Every annoyed look she threw when Kasari did something stupid. Each lecture she'd given. But most of all she remembered every caring look Dunan had given when Kasari was hurting. The motherly brush of her Force signature.

The Dunan that she knew would never, never leave her willingly. "You're not my master." Kasari remarked, feeling the truth put into word lift a giant weight from her shoulders. "See," Dunan said, giving Kasari a unfeeling pat on the shoulder. "You'll get over it."

Kasari turned on the ball of her foot. "I'm not saying that you are my former master. I'm saying that my master is not this kind of person. This whole thing is an illusion. I'm still in the cave. If you were really Dunan, you would say that we are never alone. Then something about the Force. You wouldn't leave me! My master is waiting for me outside."

"Do you really think that?" The fake Dunan said. "You took so long that she should have taken off by now, assuming you died." Kasari shook her head confidently. "She wouldn't do that. I trust that she's still there. I trust my judgment to trust her."

With those words and her head held high, the ship, fake Dunan, fake Kanan, and everything else faded until she was left in the cave again. She sank to her knees. What an emotional whirlwind. She still trembled a bit. The idea of losing Dunan, of turning to the dark side she her up a bit.

"Are you prepared for the final blow, Child?" The Inquisitor's voice said from behind her. She didn't even turn around. A small smile graced her lips. "I'm not scared of you anymore. You died." A pale hand reached out and yanked her head back by her hair, so that she gazed up into his golden eyes. It all looked and felt so real. She felt the authentic sting on her scalp of her hair being pulled, but she wouldn't be fooled this time.

"You think you're invincible towards everything, now?" He snarled at her. "You think fear is no longer something you feel?" Kasari calmly rose as he pulled her hair upward. "You couldn't be more wrong." The girl said. "I try not to fear, the Jedi teach against it. But there are some emotions that are just natural. I'm scared of disappointing Dunan. Scared of losing the people I care about. Scared of losing to Ezra. Scared of pain..." The list went on.

She turned to face the Inquisitor head on. "But dying, here and now, by your hand? No. I sensed that you were dead. I'm done doubting my feelings. You. Are. Dead." She said each word with such perfect clarity, perfect confidence. A hidden power found its way into her voice. The Inquisitor's eyes burned with a certain anger that she'd never seen before.

"Your idiotic fearlessness will be your demise!" He yelled as he whipped out his lightsaber. Kasari didn't even attempt to dodge as he swung it wildly at her. She blinked and the Inquisitor was gone. It was over.

"Well done, Young One." A voice said. Kasari's head snapped up. "Who's there?" She responded. She didn't sense anything malevolent. "I am a guide." The voice replied.

 **Yay! She conquered her fear! I was really happy to write the part with the Inquisitor. So, anyway, Please review. Comments, Questions, Suggestions. You should all know that I get very excited to get reviews! May the Force be with you!**


	32. Good to Have You Back

**Happy New Year! I decided to post this chapter today. Kick off the year with a positive note! Enjoy**

Kasari learned to trust her feelings again. This "guide" was someone good. A series of white orbs of light floated around her. They hovered a few feet above her head, and floated a few feet before her. She followed.

"Why do you wish to be a Jedi?" The guide asked, the voice deep and calming. Kasari shrugged. "It's actually a long story." She sensed that more of an answer was needed. "Does it boil down to something?" The floating lights prompted.

Kasari ran a hand through her hair. She didn't like to talk about her past, but she allowed herself to open up a bit. She heaved a big breath. "I was born around the fall of the republic and Jedi order. My family and I were in a situation where we needed someone to help, but no one came to our rescue. A Jedi would have saved us from a lot of pain." She paused, the memory washing over her painfully. "No one should have to go through what I went through. I want to protect everyone."

"You say that, and yet there is much anger in you." The lights commented. Kasari cringed, she knew about her anger, it wasn't easy to control, but she was getting there. "I'm learning." She said as her face reddened.

"Is your master angry?" The voice questioned. Kasari turned her head directly toward the light. If the voice meant to criticize Dunan, Kasari would take more offense to that than the voice criticizing her. "No, of course not. Well, I mean, she's still only human, but I've never seen her use her anger to fight. She's a Jedi, and she's only trained me in the way of the light." Kasari said defensively.

"There will be tough times ahead. Are you ready for them?" The guide asked. "I'm ready." Kasari said calmly. "I'm not afraid to face anything."

The voice sounded pleased. "Then you may be a Jedi someday." Kasari smiled, glad to hear something positive. "Remember what you have learned here, trust." Kasari nodded. She let out a half laugh. "Believe me, after this little field trip, I won't be able to forget it."

"The Force remains the same regardless of the era." The voice stated. "Through it, you will choose your path." The lights vanished, leaving Kasari to find herself in a cavern, the walls and ceiling dotted with crystals. Many of them were bits of ice and the difference was indistinguishable.

'What am I supposed to do?' Kasari asked herself, stepping around in a circle. She shook her head, she shouldn't be asking herself, she should be asking the Force. She was supposed to take one, just one.

Which one? There were so many. Something Dunan had once said during a dueling practice rushed back to Kasari's mind.

***Flashback***

They practiced with long, sturdy tree branches that Dunan had peeled and sanded to a shape similar enough to a lightsaber. They weren't perfect and there was a bit of a weight difference, but according to her master, with the Force, the imperfections wouldn't matter.

She had said that practicing dueling would help Kasari understand the Force and feel it. "Okay." Dunan said. "Get ready, I'm going to come at you with multiple attacks. I want you to counter as many as you can." Kasari nodded and raised her makeshift lightsaber.

She blocked about three hits before Dunan nailed her in the arm with her wooden saber. "That's gonna bruise." Kasari mumbled. "Well, if you don't like lightsaber training, we can always medita-" Dunan began. "No!" Kasari said quickly, she hated to sit still and think about nothing. "I love lightsaber training. It's my life." Dunan laughed.

"Would you mind explaining how to do this?" Kasari asked, feeling defeated. "The point of this form is constant motion of the blade. You build up momentum and save your energy. It's meant for defense against blasters. Just remember that." Kasari nodded, although the information didn't process.

She could find Dunan's pattern. Everyone had a pattern. Her eyes followed the movement of the fake lightsaber. Kasari had sharp eyes, she could track movement with ease. She blocked most of the hits.

Dunan could sense Kasari's trick. She decided to give her a little surprise. She leapt and appeared to be ready to strike Kasari's head, and the padawan raised her sword above her head ready to defend. It would have been a great defense, if Dunan hadn't curved her blade downward and hit Kasari in the ribs at the last second.

Kasari fell, gasping for breath. "What was that?!" She exclaimed from the grass. "Your eyes can deceive you, so don't trust them." Dunan said, shrugging. Kasari groaned, her body ached from the exertion and hits. "You could have been gentler about teaching that."

"If I had," Dunan asked. "Would it have really stuck with you?" Kasari thought about it, then shook her head.

***End Flashback***

Her eyes would deceive her. She wouldn't trust them. Instead, she would trust the Force. She got to her knees and waited. Focus flowed through her. She extended a hand. The next thing she knew, a crystal flew into it. She opened her eyes and grinned when she found a small colorless crystal resting in her palm.

She suddenly remembered that there was a time limit here. Kasari hoped that the entrance hadn't frozen over. In any case, she had to get back to Dunan.

The Force was her guide. The crystal's glow had faded, and the icy caves were dark. Her eyes didn't grow accustomed to the low light, so she didn't use them.

.

.

.

I knelt outside the crystal caves, the ice rapidly formed a barrier. "I have to get her." I said as I began to rise.

"The weakness of the master is the weakness of the student?" Qui-Gon's voice questioned. I let myself sink back to the frozen floor. "Hello again, Master." I said, not surprised by his visit. I knew him well enough. Obi-wan trained me to talk with Force ghosts, so Qui-Gon had been a rather regular companion.

"You don't have faith that she'll come out on her own?" He asked. I sighed. I've had faith up until this point… "Well, she's cutting it awfully close." I responded as the ice wall descended. "Plus, she can be relatively distracted. I'd be lying if I said that she doesn't worry me."

"Do you think it was any different with you when you were an apprentice?" His voice held a light hearted, maybe even teasing note. "So, I may have worried Obi-wan a bit, but it was never this dangerous…" I paused, mentally comparing me when I was a padawan and Kasari. "Master Kenobi and I kept a low profile. Kasari and I, we've joined the rebellion, more or less. She's in far greater danger than I was."

Silence… "You're training her well." Qui-Gon said. I smiled, to get praise like that was exciting. "She's learning well. I'm proud."

The ice covered the entryway more. My panic rose. "Don't let her stray from the path of the Jedi." The deceased Jedi master said. I nodded. "I will do everything I can to keep her on the right path." Some things could be out of my control. Obi-wan was a great master, and yet, his first apprentice turned. I never knew if he blamed himself for it. I was never willing to ask. I didn't blame him for it. If Kasari turned to the dark side, I would probably blame myself…

Speaking of my padawan, she burst through a thin layer of ice. I could sense something, she wasn't the same as she had been when she first entered cave. She was stronger. She was a light that shined brighter. "How are you?" I asked.

"Stronger. Better." She replied. She held out her hand to reveal a kyber crystal. I wasn't all that surprised, considering how these were the crystal caves.

Her head was held higher. Her eyes had a happy spark again. The pieces of her that I'd missed so much after her capture. I didn't realize it at first, but it was as though I lost her. She was her normal self again. I smiled. "It's good to have you back."

 **YAY! Kasari's fear is over! On top of that, she got a crystal! So, this means she's going to have a lightsaber! (So proud!)**

 **What color should her Jedi weapon be? Blue? Green? Purple? Tell me what you think which color best suits her in the reviews! I'll choose the color that most people vote for! Thank you everyone so much for reading this! I love the support and the reviews! Please review! May the Force be with you in the New Year!**


	33. Poll (Author's Note)

**Hello! So sorry that this isn't an actual new chapter. I'm not sure what the deal is with the reviews, but they aren't showing up for some reason.. Anyway, I just want to say Thank you for all the reviews! It is so encouraging to get some feedback! Anyway, I set up a poll to keep better track of the numbers. I think it's on my profile, I'm not entirely sure. This is my first time using a poll. If it fails, I'll just count up the votes in the email alerts. I'll have maybe a chapter or two before her lightsaber color is decided, so there's some time. Thank you again for reading this fanfiction! I didn't know it would get to more than 30 chapters. At this point, I want to see how long this will go!**

 **I couldn't have gotten this far without every's support! I've had a lot of fun writing this! Please give me any suggestions if you have any! I might have a few "filler" chapter just for some character development and stuff.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	34. Story For Another Time

**Hello! Sorry if it is taking me so long to post... Life is as usual, busy.. Anyway, who else is anxiously awaiting the new** ** _Rebels_** **episodes? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kasari stared at her khyber crystal as we took off. Her eyes full of pride and excitement. I didn't remember ever teaching her about the crystals. "You understand what that is, right?" I asked.

"It's a lightsaber crystal." She said, as if quoting a classroom answer. "Do you have any idea how to build a lightsaber?"

"Not a clue." She responded. I let out a half laugh, half sigh. "You can start making it when we get to Tatooine. We'll go there after we stop by the fleet."

"Why're we going to the fleet first?" She asked, finally looking up from her crystal. I stretched my arms as the ship went into hyperspace. "We should make sure they know that we're not missing or captured or something. Besides, it's best to tell Mom- I mean Hera where we are." Her attention was off of her lightsaber crystal, and fully on me. "Did you just call Hera 'mom'?" Her eyebrows, raised.

I turned a bit red. "Well, what?" I said. "Does she not give you a mom vibe? She's basically mom." Kasari shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, she does seem to be the mom on the Ghost."

We flew in silence for a bit. "So, what are we?" I turned to her. "Huh? What exactly are you asking?" I prompted for clarification.

"Well- I mean- If you look at the Ghost crew as a family unit, Kanan is the father. Hera is the mom. Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb are the kids. Chopper is the grumpy Loth-cat. We don't totally live with them, but Ezra, Kanan, you, and me are Jedi, so where would we fall?"

I raised my eyebrows. It was a strange thought, but I guess it was a thing worth thinking about. "Hmm…" I honestly wasn't entirely sure. "Well, I guess since Kanan and I are a few years apart and both Jedi, that would make us like siblings. So you and 'the kids' would be cousins." She seemed to accept the answer, but I was really over thinking the question.

"On the other hand, I feel like a kid whenever Hera gives me that look. You know the one I'm talking about, right? So," I thought out loud, pointing to myself. "I could be like the daughter who moved out and comes back on occasion, but what would that make you?" I leaned back, and Kasari gave me a look pure concern.

"But that wouldn't work because I didn't know them before, so…"

"Whoa. Okay, Master." She said, cutting off my ridiculous train of thought. "It was just a dumb question. You don't have to give an in depth answer."

I laughed. The look on her face while saying I was rambling all this was hilarious. "Yeah, but in any case, we need to stop by there and then we can head to Obi-wan's place." She nodded.

.

.

.

We returned back to the base. The usual… People were busy, they just fought the empire, again. I wasn't sure how long we planned to stay. I just wanted to tell Commander Sato and The Ghost crew that my padawan and I would be out for a little bit. Simple tasks like that were never all that… simple.

I could get distracted. Often, I would get pulled into a conversation or roped into helping out. I didn't mind helping out, it's just, I don't know how devoted I was to the rebellion.

Hera was devoted, that was obvious. As was Ahsoka, she helped create it. It was different for me. I was a Jedi, once a peacekeeper, but now in hiding. Yes, I'd revealed myself occasionally, but the rebellion was not my place.

.

.

.

"So we'll be away for a few days." I told Hera, she nodded, but obviously had something on her mind. "Are you going to come back to the fleet afterwards?" She asked. I shrugged, and internally sighed. Of course she'd figure out my reluctance to come back… As I said before, she was mom…

"Dunan," She began. "Just tell me." Her tone stearn. I sighed outwardly. "I don't know what I'm planning." I said honestly. Hera had brought up how helpful I'd been in the rebellion. (While Kasari was healing, I helped out a lot. Mainly to take my mind off a few things.)

"It was never my plan to join any sort of rebel movement. I just want to train my padawan." I said as I passed a hand over my eyes. I glanced over my shoulder where Kasari was talking with Ezra. "The imperials will hunt you." Hera warned. I saw her point, safety in numbers and all.

"I know." I responded sadly. "I still feel worried about it… I've lived in hiding until a year ago. She may have recovered from the encounter with the Inquisitor, but I haven't entirely. Being apart of a large scale rebellion would put a target on our backs." I took a breath in. "Putting her at risk is not something I want to do."

I understood that her crew was constantly at risk with all of the missions that they went on. Maybe it wasn't fair of me to try to keep myself and Kasari safe…

Hera was about to say something, but sudden enemy fire made the ship rock violently. I leaned against the wall to keep myself upright. Hera's eyes got wide. "No!" She moaned/ yelled. "They tracked the Ghost to the base!" (A/N: Okay, so I may have changed the plot a little. I know that they knew about the tracker on the Ghost before really getting settled on the command ship, but for the sake of the story I tweaked it a little. Forgive me.) She took off running to the Ghost, but not before giving me a look that guilted me into staying aboard the command ship to help.

I groaned, that's just like her. "Kasari!" I yelled. "We're going to the command deck." She followed.

When we got there I jumped into an empty seat and pulled a headset onto my head. I gazed at the screens and repeated commands into the microphone. "There are multiple TIEs coming from your left." I stated to one ship. The scanners showed that the TIEs were obliterated.

I had to brace myself against the chair as we withstood more heavy fire. Suddenly, I froze up. Something was too familiar… Something from the past… Something I would rather not remember… "No." I whispered to myself.

My world seemed to silence as chaos took over. The only words that I register were. "It's the Sith lord we faced."

I snapped out of the past as Kasari shook me. "Go to the ship." I ordered. Then into the speakers, "Everyone evacuate! We can't take much more fire!" With that, I ran, back to my ship.

Once we were in the ship, we separated from the base. To my relief, we were the last ones out. Everyone else already separated.

Out in space, many were fighting the TIE fighter which caused so much damage. It was targeting the Ghost. I didn't want to spend another second within a two mile radius of that TIE, but if nothing stopped it, it could destroy the Ghost and its crew, even with Hera's great piloting skills.

"Kasari." I yelled. "I need you to shoot at the TIE." I could hear static. "But, I-" She began. I didn't pause to facepalm as I remembered that I never taught her how to use the guns on this thing. She probably figured out how to, but didn't like the idea of shooting at a target so close to nonenemy ships. "Use the Force!" I screamed.

I could feel her mind clear. Nothing but focus on her end… Suddenly, I sensed a bang. She hadn't hit her target, but she hadn't hit the friendly ship either. The Ghost and a few others made it to lightspeed. That was the only thing we could do at this point.

"Okay!" I said with a relieved sigh. "That's over." Kasari came over and sat in the copilot's seat. Quiet… Too quiet. "Out with it." I said. "What was he?" She asked, her voice holding questions. "You've been near him before… Ezra was talking about a Sith lord… Ahsoka fainted… The cold…" She spoke in fragments. "He was from your past, right? What was he?" She asked again.

I thought she would know since when we first met, she dug through my memories, but it was possible that she lost quite a few of the details. I sighed, not wanting to talk about the last time I saw that man. "That's a story for another time." I said, not furthering the conversation. "For now, it's on to Tatooine."

 **Yay! More painful memories involving Darth Vader/ Anakin. As for more important matters... Kasari's lightsaber. We are down to green, gold, and purple for colors, the most voted on... Just comment which of those three colors you want.. I can't wait to see which one wins! Any suggestions for the story otherwise? I was planning to have Dunan and Kasari hang out with Kanan and Ezra a bit more... Jedi need to hang out. May the Force be with you!**


	35. Lightsaber

**Hello! Sorry if this took so long to write. I was waiting to collect all of the votes. Life has become increasingly busy, but writing this is always a great way to get rid of stress. Time to find out the color of Kasari's lightsaber!**

"She's been in there for three days." I stated as I took a seat on the couch. Worry surged through me. " She's fine." Obi-wan said in response. I drummed my fingers against my knee. "She never even came out to eat in any of that time. That can't be healthy… She never skips meals. Never."

"Are you forgetting how it went when you resonated with your crystal? Or when you were figuring out how to build the lightsaber?" Obi-wan asked, a slight teasing note in his voice. "I wasn't in there for that long." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

Kasari had shut herself away in her room to build her lightsaber. I figured that Obi-wan would have some blueprints to build a lightsaber, maybe some parts left over. When he took me as his padawan, he scavenged some lightsaber parts from the temple. That's Obi-wan for you, always thinking ahead.

I was proud of Kasari for building her weapon and all. It was a huge rite of passage for Jedi. However, this made me nervous. She hadn't spoken to me in three days. I was actually getting pretty lonely. "It's good that she's creating one though." Obi-wan said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded.

"I didn't expect that to happen. I wasn't surprised, but I didn't expect it. I'm just glad she's back, for a little while, I was afraid that she was broken beyond repair…" I trailed off, remembering the fear that I felt when my padawan seemed to become a ghost, moving, talking, but not really alive.

"You're training her in a much more dangerous environment than I trained you in." Obi-wan pointed out. I smiled.

"Would you mind telling Master Qui-gon that? He was saying that I worried you as much as Kasari worries me…"

"Despite the differences, you worried me quite a bit." He said, giving me raised eyebrows. "How so? I thought I was mostly stable…" I said, surprised that he would say that I worried him. He sighed and maybe laughed slightly. "Your background was one thing. No one easily walks away from seeing their fellow youngling murdered in cold blood." I shuddered as the memory passed through me. "You acted on impulse. You snuck out a few times. You could often be too emotional. You -"

"Okay, I get it." I said with a groan. I did not know that I was that hard to manage. "Some of it was distrust in myself." Obi-wan continued. "My padawan before you became a Sith. Taking you as a padawan could have been a subconscious way to rectify what happened with Anakin." I understood. "In any case." He said. "I'm glad that I decided to train you."

I would smile, but the reference to Anakin made me stiffen instead. "Speaking of Skywalker." I began. "I felt his presence." Obi-wan's eyebrows raise. "Where? When?" He asked.

"We were fighting at the base. He was in a TIE. According to the Ghost crew, Ahsoka fainted. I felt the cold, it was even worst than back then..." I let my hand come up to pass over my eyes, Obi-wan's frown deepened. "This complicates matters. Training your padawan won't be all that easy now that they're looking for you. Does Kasari know who he is?" I shook my head. Through our bond, he seemed to be questioning. "I never wanted to talk about it. We hardly ever mention it because it's hard on both of us." I mumbled. I knew where he was going with this. "I'll explain it to her… later."

"Back to the other issue." I said to transition back to the how to train Kasari situation. "I know it will be harder to train her." I said simply. "That's why I'm not sure what I want to do. Going back into hiding won't be easy. Officially joining the rebellion, though, it's dangerous." He nodded. "What should I do?" I asked.

He sighed. "Dunan, you're a teacher now. You can figure out what to do in this situation." I groaned, he could be a tough teacher quite often. "You never go easy on me, Master." I released a laugh.

"Really, what kind of master would I be if I didn't challenge you?"

"Not the best one, I suppose." I responded, shrugging.

.

.

.

Another few days passed. "Is she trying to give me a heartattack?!" I complained, my worry building.

"It is perfectly natural for a padawan to spend a while figuring out the lightsaber." Obi-wan said calmly. I was pacing. Kasari's mind was so focused that I couldn't get through to her. "You spent seven days hidden away, putting your weapon together." Obi-wan stated, reminding me. "That was different.." I said, I was sure that I hadn't taken that long. I was so deep in meditation that I didn't totally remember how long it was.

"Hardly." He responded. "It didn't worry me as much because I saw it before, but it did take you a long time." I groaned. Why couldn't I have picked up his cool, collected nature? All I got was a bit of his signature sarcasm.

Suddenly, I could feel a pull in the Force which led to the ship. "I sense it too." He said. "She wants you to go in." I nodded.

"I know that." I muttered. I followed Kasari's calls. When I arrived to her room, she knelt there with scattered pieces of a lightsaber laid out around her. "What is it?" I asked, attempting to sound casual. "Master Kenobi said that in tradition, sometimes, the master watches to make sure the padawan builds it right. Do you mind watching?"

Without a word, I knelt across from her. "Use the Force, Padawan." I said simply. She closed her eyes and focused, her crystal levitated first. Then all of the other parts of her soon to be lightsaber hovered around it. One by one, they fit together like a puzzle. Until, finally, with a single "click," it was complete.

The weapon lowered into Kasari's outstretched hands. She opened her eyes. "Did I do it right?" She asked, placing her lightsaber into my hand. It felt like it would be well balanced. She'd put it together correctly, but I noticed something.

I pulled out my lightsaber from under my tunic. Her lightsaber had a lot of similarities to mine. A few differences, but it looked so alike. When I looked at her, she glanced at the weapons in my hands. She knew what I was thinking.

In Jedi tradition, it was often customary for a padawan to build a lightsaber similar to their master's, as a sign of respect. Mine looked a lot like Obi-wan's, and Kasari's looked a bit like mine. Pride lit up for her within me.

I smiled and handed it back to her. "Nice job." I said. "Go ahead." I knew that it was the moment she was waiting for, to see the blade for the first time. She pressed down on the button and a brilliant emerald blade leapt out, illumnating the room.

The strange thing was that it didn't seem like it was only green. It also gave off a golden light. Golden like a sunrise. A sunrise meant hope. I didn't think it was possible to have a lightsaber that consisted of two colors. Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks, but I was positive that it was both colors.

"Cool." She breathed as she gazed into her Jedi weapon. She turned it off, and hooked it onto her belt, carefully covering it with her shirt.

"You did well." I said. "I'm impressed." Kasari beamed. "Let's get some dinner." I said opening the door. We walked out of the ship, the setting suns scorching the sand. Suddenly, something occured to me.

"Wait a minute. When did you have a conversation with Obi-wan about Jedi traditions? You were in your room for days." She supressed a laugh. "I left my room and talked to him while you went out to buy groceries."

"Why didn't you ever ask me? I would have told you anything about Jedi tradition." She laughed.

"I wanted to see how worked up you would get if I stayed in there for so long… It was hilarious." I stared at her, stunned. I lightly slapped her on the back of the head. She yelped, but then began laughing again. "It wasn't funny." I said. She continued to laugh and I rolled my eyes. "I'll get you back for that at some point."

When we reached the house. Master Kenobi threw us a knowing smile. I facepalmed. "Unbelievable, Master. You were in on it too."

 **Tada! So, I counted the votes in the reviews and on the poll. Green won in the reviews. Gold won the poll. I didn't know which to go with, so I combined them. At this point, I'm trying to figure out what to do. I still have a bunch of plans. I would be grateful for any suggestions, comments, or questions. Now that Kasari has her lightsaber, we can go crazy... I'll figure out how later. Anyway, Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	36. Joining Up

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time! I've had a lot on my plate lately... I wanted a few fluff chapters so all you readers out there don't think I'm a terrible person with no heart, but let's face it. Fluff is not my thing... I'll try later! Anyway... Enjoy!**

We left Obi-wan's place after a while. "Do you want to go back to the rebellion?" I asked Kasari. I, personally, had little interest in returning. I only needed to teach my padawan. She shrugged, keeping a nonchalant expression. "Yeah. I mean, the rebellion is very important." I could sense that she wanted to go back, mainly because of Ezra.

By now, her rivalry with Kanan's padawan was no secret. "For any reason other than showing off your lightsaber to the Ghost crew." I added. That comment brought a troubled expression to her face. "Seriously?" I said, raising my eyebrows. She offered a smile, then a more thoughtful look. "Well, then, I guess we should still go back. I mean, they need help, right?"

I turned toward her. It surprised me a bit. When I first met her, she hated the empire with a burning passion. I knew that she was still very against it, but she was different. Her focus was more directed towards becoming a Jedi. The thought made me kind of proud.

"So, you think it's a good idea to rejoin them?" She nodded. I sighed. "Well, you're the master. I'll go with you wherever." I smiled, even though she wouldn't have much of a choice, unless she chose to stop training. I doubted that anything like that would happen.

"It wasn't my plan to go back." I began. "The empire would try to hunt us down. At the same time, it would give us someone to have our backs." She looked at me, her mind searching my thoughts. "What's the plan then?" She asked.

"I guess we can go in and complete some missions, but the main focus should remain on training." Despite my words, I got the feeling that I would stray from them and get more involved in the rebellion. Maybe the missions would help her apply herself. "Okay," I said, not sure of how else to respond. "We'll go back there in a little bit."

.

.

.

Kasari slept, like actually slept soundly, for the first time in a long time. I could sense her untroubled sleep. Relief flooded me. First, she was traumatized and had nightmares, after that, she'd been too excited to sleep, then she was meditating, leaving me out of contact with her for about a week. She was truly back to normal.

I sat up alone with a cup of tea in hand. I didn't feel like sleeping. Boredom crept in, but being an insomniac, I stayed awake. My communicator dinged. I had to run over to answer it, otherwise the noise would wake my padawan. She was not the most pleasant person to be around when she was tired.

"Hello?" I said into the microphone.

"This is Dunan, correct?" Ahsoka's voice. I took a breath in, why was Ahsoka calling me? Was there trouble? "Yes, this is Dunan." I responded calmly. "Can I board?" She asked.

I paused, why would she need to board the ship? "Of course." I replied. I pressed a button that connected our ships. Ahsoka walked on and I had a sudden flashback of when I was a youngling and she came to help out with the class. Her mind was troubled. This worried me.

.

.

.

"What is it?" I asked, setting a cup of tea on the table, and sitting down across from Ahsoka. A few minutes of pointless small talk can only get two Jedi so far. "The Sith lord." She said simply. I shuddered. "You seemed to have had some experience with him before. Is there any information that you could offer?" I didn't like where this was going.

"I guess you could call it experience." I said, brushing strands of hair from my face. "What was it?" She asked, her face dead serious. I closed my eyes and drew a sharp breath in. I really didn't want to recall any of this, but to help Ahsoka and the rebellion, I would.

"I was nine. He was the one who attacked the Jedi temple. Killed the younglings. He… he…" My memory had been messed up since that night, which seemed darker than any other night. I would get flashbacks occasionally, other times, I couldn't recall anything.

I tried to think of a physical description. Suddenly, a flashback washed over me. Who was Anakin Skywalker? Padawan to Obi-wan. Master to… to…

"It's okay." Ahsoka said, seeing my reaction to the memories. "Your master was Anakin Skywalker, right?" I asked. Ahsoka looked surprised by my sudden question. "Yes. Why?" She responded simply. "I'm so sorry." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "He was the Sith lord." I said, remembering that she fainted during our encounter with him. She sensed him through their old bond. "That's impossible." Ahsoka said. "He died like the rest of the Jedi." I shook my head, sensing only denial and pain. She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't him. Maybe she had felt as if he had died, in a way he did. The dark side had consumed him at one point. The great Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, was dead.

"It was him." I repeated. Ahsoka continued to deny it. Normally, I would have argued more, tried to make her understand that it was her former master. I was too tired for that. I didn't want to completely drop a bomb on her like that. I shrugged as she said something about my post traumatic stress making me confused.

"Are you returning to the fleet?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kasari wants to." I paused. "Well, more or less. She wants to show off her lightsaber." Ahsoka laughed.

"Well, some missions could come-" She was cut off by her holoprojector. She pulled it off her belt and laid it on the table. A hologram of Kanan appeared. "Hi, Kanan." I said, smiling. "Guess what. Kasari made her lightsaber."

A spark of encouragement showed in his eyes, but then his face darkened. "That's good. She'll need it." I raised an eyebrow, troubled. Whatever that comment meant, it couldn't be good.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked. Her expression just as serious as Kanan's. "The kids went on a supply run to an abandoned medical station." He paused, gravely. "They ran into two inquisitors."

I stiffened, Ahsoka held her breath. "They were after Ahsoka, and any surviving Jedi." How could there be more inquisitors? One was hard enough to deal with. But two? Maybe joining the rebel fleet wasn't such a good idea after all. I looked at Ahsoka. She was probably thinking about the same thing as me.

"What do you think?" I asked, feeling like a youngling, looking up to her again. "We'll have to tread more carefully."

 **Drama... Probably not the best idea to join the rebellion again, especially now. Let's see where this leads!**

 **Conversation topics: How is Dunan as a master/teacher? Who's your favorite OC in this fanfic, Dunan or Kasari? What sort of chapters does everyone want to see later?**

 **Please review about those topics... unless you don't want to... then just say whatever you feel about this fanfiction. Thank you so much for all the great reviews about Kasari's lightsaber! They were so supportive and really helped me write this fanfiction with all I've got!**

 **Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? I love to see reviews! May the Force be with you!**


	37. New Mission

**Hello! I am so excited to get these next few chapters rolling! I can't believe there are this many chapters! I just want to say, I couldn't have done this without everyone's support! The reviews keep me going! So, anyway... Enjoy!**

"Your mission is to meet an ally so he can hand off coordinates of an imperial factory to you. Kanan and Ezra are joining you." Ahsoka told me in a hologram. Her fulcrum voice hiding almost all emotion. Listening to her talk with her voice modified put me on edge for some reason… Aside from that, something was off. She seemed almost nervous. Not telling me something. "Is there a catch or something?" I questioned.

"It's not the most friendly place." She paused. "To be blunt, it's probably the most dangerous place to go."

"That would explain why you're sending four Jedi." I sighed. Danger was nothing was new, but I really didn't like where we were supposed to go. "This could be fun." I said, trying to sound optimistic. I got the feeling that I failed miserably.

"I'm sending you the coordinates. You'll doc with Kanan and Ezra before you land." I sat back, waiting for the coordinates. "May the Force be with you." There was a bit of a pause. "And for Force's sake, blend in." With that, her image was gone. Where was she sending us?

"What was that about?" Kasari said from behind me. I shrugged. "I don't know, let's just hope we're not in over our heads." She slid into the co-pilot seat. "You think the inquisitors will be there?" I shrugged again.

"It's too early to tell. I hope they won't be there, the last time we ran into an inquisitor, bad things happened." She nodded as a shudder ran through the bond. "I really don't want to go through that trauma again." She said.

"What's the place we're going to?" She asked. I checked the coordinates. "That would be, the Zygerria system." Kasari visibly stiffened.

A sudden bomb seemed to go off in the bond. I actually got a sudden spike of pain in my head. "What is it?" I asked, massaging my forehead. Kasari shut her eyes tightly. "Nothing. I would just call it a blast from the past." I gave her a hard stare. She squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable with my glare. "I'll tell you later. I just really don't feel like thinking about it right now." She said as she turned her head to gaze out the window. I sighed, giving up temporarily. I didn't want to force it out of her. I had said that I'd be there for her when she wanted to talk about it.

.

.

.

"Good to see you again." I said as Kanan and Ezra stepped off of the Phantom. "Yeah, I just wish it wasn't to go to one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy." Kanan responded. I shrugged.

Kasari and Ezra were already at the table in my ship, talking. Probably about their lightsabers. Kanan and I looked over at them. "It's probably best that they hang out a bit." I said. Deep down, I had to admit that I wish that I had other padawans to hang out with.

"Yeah."He responded. "It's kind of like old times." I'd never known the feeling of having a padawan of another master to hang around with. I was just happy that Kasari could have something that I wish I had at one point. "We should all hang out more." I said, leaning against the doorframe. "We're all hanging out now, right?" Kanan mentioned.

I turned to him so I could face him more face-to-face. "We are, I meant under better circumstances. Like when we're not on a mission or breaking someone out of a prison." Kanan laughed. I sensed agreement. "I know." He said.

"Think we could ever have them train together?" I suggested. Kanan shrugged. "It could be something worth considering. It might help them both in some way." I nodded.

We looked back over to our padawans. Their talking had escalated to glares and comments like: "I could take you down right now if I felt like it." Kanan and I glanced at each other, both of us strided over to them.

"Looks like we should break up the fight." He said as we quickly ran over to the table. Before we let them train together, it would probably be best to get them to learn to keep that rivalry under control... What was it with this rivalry? Did they at one point have a rivalry or competitive relationship while they were both on the streets?

"Okay." I said. "Let's make a plan." I sat down next to Kasari as Kanan sat next to Ezra. Both of us sending disapproving vibes to them. Kasari looked down guiltily. As did Ezra.

Based on some research I did, Ahsoka was being honest when she said that this could be dangerous. "Lots of empire occupation. Slavery. This could be really difficult."

Memories shuddered through the bond. I turned to Kasari for a second, but kept trying to put together a plan. "Should we disguise ourselves?" Ezra asked.

"There isn't much need to dress up." Kasari broke in. Her eyes were downcast. All eyes went to her. "Zygerria is a tourist spot. No clue why, it's a terrible place... But, lots of people swarm there, this time of year. If we look and act like average people, look all around with wide eyes, not make too much of a scene, and wear huge, idiotic smiles, we should be good."

I could put together that she had some kind of history here. As a master, I felt bad that I didn't know. Shouldn't I have known her history? Were we really that distant? How well did we really know each other? I didn't even know her home planet. She didn't really know much of my history either. Note to self: Really talk to her about it somethime. "You're well acquainted with this place?" I asked.

She half nodded, half turned her face away. "Yeah." She responded distantly. "I guess you could say that." An awkward atmosphere crept in around every one. "Alright then." Kanan said, getting up. "Let's go sight seeing."

 **Kasari's past... That is what will soon be explored! Let's see where all this lead! Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	38. The Past Dug Up

**Hola! Sorry if this chapter is late. I ran into a lot of writer's block that and some school work got piled on me. Anyway enjoy!**

We started by trying to make ourselves slightly less recognizable. Switched around some accessories, that sort of thing. I left my hair down, I normally wore it up. There was a good chance that if the Empire had any pictures of me, I had my hair in a braid. Leaving it down like this made me look considerably different. Same went for Kasari.

She almost always wore her hair down. Since she didn't know how to braid, I had to help her. The only real difficulty was that her hair was also a bit of a tangled mess.

"Come on." I said as I yanked a brush through her hair. She gritted her teeth. "Sorry." I apologised. "When did your hair get this tangled?" She shrugged. I continued to brush her hair into submission.

"What's your history with this place?" I asked abruptly, as I wrapped her braid in on itself, making a neat bun. "I really don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. I sighed, she must have been able to sense my difficulty in not knowing her past. "Can I tell you later?" She begged. "Like after this mission?" I stuck a pin into her braid to secure it.

"Sure, but I feel like both of us have some things we need to address later on." I didn't like the feeling that I was prying, but I doubted that it was healthy to barely know her origins.

We all had about a half hour to spare before landing. Kasari and Ezra peacefully chatted, or so I hoped. Kanan and I went over the plan once more. "How long do you think we'll have to be here?" I questioned. Kanan shrugged his shoulders. "Could range from one to a few days. We just have to find the guy, get the information, and leave."

Kanan and Ezra had changed clothes too. It did make them look a bit less like themselves. Ezra hid his attention grabbing hair under a hat. The empire had eyes everywhere, but to be blunt, they weren't that sharp. I doubted that they would find us before it was too late.

When we stepped off the ship, the sun beat down. The sun on Zygerria seemed a lot more merciful than the sun on Tatooine. Kasari shifted uncomfortably.

We did as my padawan originally mentioned, we acted like tourists. That meant we had to pay like tourists, that part I didn't enjoy so much. Upon entering the city, I could see why this place was a tourist spot. Exotic ruins and ancient looking art work loomed all around. The buildings had some special quality to them that made me feel impressed. Kasari's feeling was quite the opposite.

Her face was kept in a picture-perfect tourist smile. I could understand… The girl had a strong sense of freedom. The gorgeous, historical empire around us had been built by the hands of slaves.

"Family of four?" A young zygerrian asked as we paid for a tour, which could supposedly lead us to the guy. I'd been lost in thought, but I answered yes. "What's the occasion? Anniversary? Birthday?" He asked, trying to make a little conversation. His job seemed to be boring.

I glanced at Kanan awkwardly as we realized that he thought that we were a married couple with kids. My face turned red, did I really look old enough to have two teenage kids?! "It's for his birthday." I said, pointing at Kanan. He raised an eyebrow. I cringed internally… So awkward, especially since he had a relationship with Hera.

I could sense Kasari and Ezra's amusement. I could still turn this around, and maybe say that Kanan was my brother or something. "Mom's been planning this trip for Dad for a long time." Ezra cut in. Hope for turning this conversation around was lost. I restrained myself from facepalming. "He's always wanted to go to a fancy place like this." I said, smiling, keeping the mood light, sending Ezra mental threats.

The guy who sold us the tickets squinted at us. "How long have you been married for? You look really young." I put a hand to my chest. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, acting like it was a huge compliement. "These two keep us young!" Kanan exclaimed, slapping Ezra and Kasari on the backs. Slapping Ezra's a bit harder.

"Well, we should get going." I said, walking away. "So nice talking to you!" We walked out of the guy's range of vision, before hiding in an alley so we could cringe in private.

"So embarassing." I murmured, sqeezing my eyes shut. Kasari patted my back, semi-comfortingly. Kanan and I both threw a death glare to Ezra who just smiled in response. "Why would you do that?" I said, my eyes narrowed at Ezra. My piercing stare didn't phase his attitude. "I thought it really sold the performance." He said, nonchalantly.

"Promise you won't tell Hera about this." Kanan whispered through a fake smile after we recovered and were walking the streets. "Trust me." I said quietly with my mouth forced into a smile. "We'll take this to our graves. No one must know."

.

.

"That was terrible." Kasari said to Ezra, as they walked a slight distance away from their masters. "On the contrary," Ezra said with an impish grin. "I thought my acting was very convincing." Kasari elbowed him in the arm."You know what I mean." She said, even though she had a hard time not laughing about it. "It was entertaining." She admitted.

They looked ahead, where their masters maintained false smiles and a slight married couple act. "Are we gonna use this against them ever?" Kasar asked, breaking into a giggle. Ezra shrugged and grinned. "If we ever need blackmail, we'll just remember this."

.

.

Despite the awkwardness,I was happy to see that Kasari was a bit back to normal. This planet made her give off a strange vibe. A vibe that made me nervous.

.

.

.

As it turns out, we didn't find the guy that day. We weren't supposed to. We were meant to find a guy who would lead us to him. I gestured to a guy hidden in the shadows. "Think that's him?" I asked. Kanan shrugged. "Either him or some shady slaver." I glanced back over at him. "Let's try." I said, leading the group over to the guy.

"Alderaan is such a nice planet." I said, as if I'd dropped it casually in conversation. The guy's eyes turned to me. Confirmation. "Come with me." He whisper so I could barely hear him when he walked away. I didn't see much of his face, only the back of his head. We followed until he led us to a shabby hut like house.

Kasari stiffened. I tried to ease calm thoughts to her mind, but she refused them. "Mom," She said, trying to maintain the act. "I saw a really cool shop back that way, let's go." She tried to pull me in the opposite direction. "What is it?" I whispered as we walked into a secluded alley. "We need to talk to this guy to get the information!"

She stopped pulling on my arm and spoke in a very low voice. "I said that I had a history with this place. You wanted me to talk about it. Well here it is," Her words were so fast that I almost couldn't keep up. "I was a slave here once! That guy is the reason I never saw my parents again!"

 **That escalated quickly. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, although I cringed a lot at the part with Kanan...I hope that everyone's been enjoying this story. Thank you so much for your support! I couldn't have written this far without all of you! Please Review! Your reviews inspire me to keep on writing. Any suggestions, comments, question! May the Force be with you!**


	39. Her Mind Made Up

**Hola! So sorry I'm really late on this chapter! School has not been kind to me... So, I guess you can say that I haven't been very kind to my OCs (Sorry guys) I'm really excited to get into this chapter and quite a few after it. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

"Which guy?" I asked. There had been two, one in the shack and the one who'd led us there. "The one who we saw in the shack." She responded, her anger diminishing into a small voice.

"Master, Jedi aren't supposed to hate, I know that! But, he separated me from my family." Her rage built up for a moment, and I had to pour soothing vibes into her head. "You can go back to the ship." I said. I wasn't happy about having to leave the mission, but I hated to see her in a state like this, it was almost like when she was recovering from her captivity.

"Can I?" She asked, the anger in her eyes gave way to sadness and pain. She wasn't the type to back out so easily, even when something made her uncomfortable. Whatever her history with this place, it must have been awful. "Sure." I said, calmly. "Ezra, Kanan, and I will be back there later tonight. I'll tell them that you got a headache or something."

I was about to return to the shack, but Kasari's hand held fast to my sleeve. "What is it?" I questioned. Gray eyes looked up at me. "I don't want to go alone." She whispered, her voice childish. "I've walked these streets alone too many times." I couldn't leave her, not when she acted so vulnerable, so scared. I sighed. "Fine. I'll let Kanan know."

"Umm… Dear?" I said, peaking my head in the door of the shack, internally cringing at the term of endearment. Kanan turned around, his face red, equally uncomfortable with the act. I wished that we didn't have to maintain it, but still, there were eyes everywhere. Ezra smiled, enjoying this awkwardness. "...Our daughter… has a headache. We'll be turning in early."

He nodded, understanding that something was seriously off. "Okay. We'll see you later, then." Ezra picked up the vibes as well, knowing that something serious was up, but that didn't stop him from saying, "See you later, Mom." I suppressed a shudder. I smiled sweetly, as if I actually was a mother talking to her son. "Bye, sweetie." He obviously didn't like being called that, so he frowned and turned around without another word.

.

.

.

I didn't want to give Kasari's anger a chance to grow, so I gave her a few sleeping pills, a strong dose for someone of her height and weight. There was a good chance that she wouldn't sleep so well tonight without them. It was obvious that the rush of memories hit her hard now, they'd come back full force in dreams. She laid down on her bunk and I sat beside her.

"So, that's your history with this place?" I said as I tried to get Kasari to stay in bed. "Slavery." Kasari rolled over in her bunk, facing away from me. "Yeah. I never wanted to come back here." She paused. "In a way, I guess for a while, I thought that I could overcome my past here. I thought I could make myself forget." A longer pause, the sleeping aid doing its job. "I was wrong. This planet still makes my blood boil." I smoothed her hair, trying to calm her thoughts.

She was tired, and yet, she kept talking. Her hatred for this place made me uneasy. "That man may as well have killed my birth parents." Her voice came out in something between a whimper and a growl. Then it was stronger. "I want him dead."

"You don't mean that." I said, startled by her rage. Revenge was not a Jedi thing. She curled up a little. "But I do." I laid a hand on her shoulder, relieved when she didn't flinch as she used to. "When you begged me to train you, you said that you had not intention of revenge."

"I know." She whispered. "I meant it, and I don't want to go after revenge now, but I also want it so badly." She groaned slightly, "I want to continue being the Jedi that you're training me to be, but this anger… it's hard to fight."

I sighed. At least she tried to stay in the light for this situation. "You know it won't make everything alright?" I said. "It won't change what's already happened."

Kasari took a breath in. "I know." She said sadly as she could no longer keep her eyes open. "Old sins cast long shadows." I said quietly. Master Yoda said that a long time ago. I didn't understand what it meant until now. "Your past doesn't have to rule over you, even if it is a part of you."

She sighed. "I know." She said again.

What would she do? I didn't know. Kasari tended to be a bit unpredictable at times. Would she actually go after revenge? Would I still be able to train her after that. I remembered that Skywalker had once been a slave, he went after revenge… It made me uncomfortable to realize all the parallels between that Sith lord and my padawan. I knew that it was unlikely that I could stop her if she decided to get her revenge. She knew this place better than I did, if she put her mind to it, she could kill him easily.

.

.

.

"What was that all about?" Kanan asked when he and Ezra got back. I massaged my temples with my finger and thumb. "Her history with this place isn't an easy thing to leave behind. Did you get the information?" Kanan shook his head and explained that the guy wanted a favor before handing over anything. I said nothing for a moment. "How is that guy an ally?!" I burst out, dropping all of my self control.

"Excuse me?" Kanan asked, his eyebrows raised, his posture guarded. I restrained myself from grabbing onto the collar of Kanan's shirt for emphasis. I forced myself to sit down, and regain some control. I took a deep breath in. "I'm not clear on the details, but that guy, at some point, separated Kasari from her parents. He's a slaver. How can we trust him?" If he had once harmed my padawan, I didn't have the slightest intention of working with him.

"We have to, he does have issues with the Empire. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kanan said calmly. His words were steady, as was his face, but I sensed his uneasiness with this situation.

"I don't like the idea of working with a man like that." I stated, "For all we know, his issue with the empire is that they restricted his favorite route to smuggle slaves through!"

"We just need to get through this mission, and then you and Kasari can forget about him." Kanan countered. I didn't like it, but Kanan was right. "Fine, I just hope Kasari will be okay through this whole thing." I said, defeated.

I turned to Ezra, who hadn't said much. "Did you know about her history here?" He shook his head. I knew that he and Kasari knew each other before they were taken in. "I didn't known about this. When I met her, I thought that she was just someone who's family had bad luck and ended up on the streets." He shrugged.

"Okay." I responded. I wish I'd known more about her past before we came here. It could have spared her some pain. For now, we could only complete the mission and leave.

.

.

.

She remembered. She recalled her desperated cries, her lonliness at night, her fear. Why couldn't she remember the happy things? Like her mother's touch, her father's laugh, anyone's face. There were happy times, she assumed at least. A wisp of a memory was all that she had, all that she could cling to.

She'd once had siblings once, right? She couldn't be sure. She only clearly remembered "that man" destroying everthing. Was it unnatural to want to repay him properly?

The sleeping pill that Dunan had given her made her sleep, but it didn't ease her nightmares. In that endless stretch of darkness called sleep, Kasari decided. She would pay him back for everything.

 **Kasari's resolve right there. Resist the dark side, Padawan! Any predictions on what's going to happen? Because these late few chapters have been so hard on the characters, I wanted to throw in a few one-shot sort of chapters before charging head on into another story arch. I may feel very bad about giving Kasari a rough back story...Any suggestions for one-shots? My number one plan is a deaged Kasari chapter at the request of one of my friends. How does everyone feel about this? It would be a few chapters before I get to that part, but it's an idea... After this whole mission on Zygerria, I want to actually write Kasari's back story. We'll see where we can go from there... Please review any comments, questions, or suggestions! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love it when people review! May the Force be with you!**


	40. Trust Her

**Hello! I have been dying to post this chapter, but unfortunately, physics has been deemed more important than fanfiction... Thank you to Specter 13, your review was very much appreciated! So anyway.. Enjoy!**

Kasari's troubled mind woke me up the next morning, that and her thrashing around in the lower bunk. Sleeping pills could only do a job for so long. I didn't see anything from her nightmares. Whatever it was, it had been pretty bad. I would guess that the only reason I didn't hear or sense anything in the night was because the medicine dulled her senses to such a point.

I silently jumped down from the top bunk. Kasari and I shared her room for the night since Kanan and Ezra needed a place to sleep. They took my room.

I shook Kasari's shoulders lightly to wake her up. She had had enough bad dreams for a while. When she opened her eyes, tears ran down the sides of her face. "You're okay." I said gently. She nodded silently and wiped away the tears. "Do you want to stay here today? I don't want to force you into this."

"I'll be fine." She said groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I hate doing things half way." She muttered. I knew that about her. "Know that if you want to come back to the ship, you always can." She nodded, but at the same time she looked a bit annoyed, like a kid getting reminded of a school assignment by a parent repeatedly.

I didn't feel darkness within her. Did she still plan on taking revenge? She could see where my train of thought was going and she waved her hand. "I swear, I'm not planning on doing that."

"Doing what?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know. She rolled her eyes, a Jedi bond made it difficult to lie to each other, sometimes. Although, Kasari found a way around it somehow, considering how she was able to convince me that she had lost her memories at one point. "What I mentioned last night." She answered crisply. She was snippy, like, almost as much as Ezra. "Fine." I responded, throwing my hands in the air as if I were surrendering.

.

.

.

"How is she?" Kanan asked as we walked back through the market. I shrugged my shoulders. "She's in a mood, but I don't think that she'll do anything crazy."

I looked at a bracelet on an amethyst skinned togruta. It was more like a cuff, really. When Zygerria became a tourist spot, slavery kind of killed business for travel agencies. Visitors weren't all that comfortable with it. Slavery on this planet was forced underground, more or less. Collars were exchanged for smaller cuffs. Slaves stopped being sold in an outdoor market, only in slightly more exclusive auctions. The system was still as vicious as ever though. Just because something can't be seen doesn't mean it's not there.

Most tourists didn't know these facts at all, so they felt at ease. The unfortunate travellers who didn't have the sense not to travel alone were often not heard from again.

.

.

.

"You never mentioned that this was your home." Ezra said as he walked alongside Kasari. "This was never home for me. Does it matter?" Kasari said tonelessly. Ezra cast a sideways glance at her, suddenly reminded of how he had once talked about his childhood home. "I don't know." He shrugged.

"I always figured that you were born on Lothal." Ezra said, unsure of what else to say at this point. Kasari shook her head, her high ponytail whipping about her shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure where I was born." She said quietly. "It may have been Zygerria. It may have been anywhere else." Ezra felt a small spike of guilt go through him, he hadn't been very nice when the two of them were on the streets. "Oh." He said, the conversation taking a turn for the worst.

"I don't need your pity." Kasari said emotionlessly. Ezra cursed to himself when he remembered that his rival could sense his feelings. "You may not have been the kindest person back then, but you did help me at one point, on the streets." Kasari said, turning to him, smiling. She was either pretending to be a tourist or actually smiling. Her smiles were difficult to decipher. "Speaking of that," Ezra began. "How did you end up there?"

Kasari's arm brushed his as she pulled her hands behind her back. Ezra sensed pain, not the normal kind, not like when people normally talked about sad memories. He could taste blood in his mouth. A room splattered with red. Pain engulfed him. Somewhere buried deep down, so deep that he almost didn't find it, love, happiness. "Long story." Kasari said as Ezra's eyes widened in realization that the miniature vision he'd received was a snippet of Kasari's past. "Dunan still doesn't know."

.

.

.

The thing favor that we carried out for the guy was just a run to get deathsticks from a dealer. As thankful as I was that it was easy, I had to admit that I was annoyed that the guy was too lazy to do it himself.

My padawan had this look in her eye whenever she made eye contact with him. It was like she was daring him to say something. He never did. If anything, he almost looked like he was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

All that mattered in the end was that we completed the mission and everyone was okay. Well, more or less. Kasari grabbed my arm as we left the shack. To be fair, she'd tried to spend the most time away from there. I could sense it, anger, a need for something. No! I couldn't let her go back in. I couldn't allow her to slip to the other side. Force knew what could happen. With that thought in my brain, I twisted my arm out of her hands and established a steel grip on her wrist.

"I know what you're thinking." I said slowly. "Don't even consider it." Kasari didn't struggle, she didn't fight. She closed her eyes for a moment, her resolve strong. "I have something I need to do." I didn't release my grip. Some other feelings swept through the bond. "Trust me." Was all she said. I sighed, what kind of master would I be if I didn't put faith in her from time to time? I unclenched my fingers from around her wrist. "If you do something really stupid, you'll be grounded for a long time." Though it was unsaid, she knew that I would burst in there the moment I sensed something off.

She took her time, didn't rush into it. Slowly, she turned and walked back into the shack. Kanan and Ezra had been a bit far behind us, but came running back. They'd probably sensed it too, that need for vengeance. Kanan was about to pass me to get back into the shack, but I put an arm out to stop him. "She's going to handle this alone." I said calmly. "This is something she has to overcome without us."

"Are you crazy?!" Kanan yelled in a whisper at me. "Did you not sense the murderous rage building up within her?" Ezra stood by, his eyes wide. I didn't tell Kanan to calm down because on the inside, I was just as jumpy about this as he was. "Just trust her. In reality, she's stronger than you or I give her credit for."

.

.

.

Kasari's breath came painfully into her lungs. The smell was too familiar. She swallowed hard. No matter how hard this was going to be, it was just an obstacle to overcome. "What do you want?!" A rough voice bellowed. Kasari's pain shifted into anger. She pressed her lips into a tight line.

"You remember who I am, don't you?" No response. "I was just five years old, the day you separated me from my family without remorse." Nothing. She looked the man dead in the eyes and took a step closer. "Please tell me you do." Her voice remained strong, unwavering.

"You're talking to someone for whom that could be an average day." The guy said, reclining back in his seat. He did this to other people too… Unbelievable! Kasari's anger boiled over, she grabbed the man by his shirt and let her fist make a hard connection with his nose. Blood drizzled out. "You took my family from me! Do you have any idea of the hellish memories I've had to endure because of that. I'll never forget!"

The guy was either very apathetic or crazy from the deathsticks. "So you came to kill me?" He questioned, although he didn't seem phased by it at all. Kasari glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd have been six feet under. "No, you're wrong. I'm not like you! I don't hurt people, I protect them!" She glared harder, her eyes gleaming. "I won't kill you to satify my anger. I won't throw away the family I have over you!"

Maybe it was her crushing glare or the realization that blood was dripping from his nose, but he snapped out of his unconcerned daze. "24601?" He said, raising his eyebrows. A long crack appeared in the chair he'd been sitting in as Kasari got angrier. "I am Kasari!" She said, releasing his shirt. "That's the name my parents gave me. It won't be taken again! Don't ever forget it!"

Before he could respond, Kasari ignited her lightsaber, a golden glow filling the dank room. The guy jumped back in response. "Never forget, I could have destroyed you, and that could be seen simply as justice. You can't haunt me, because today, I let you live." She said it proudly. Dunan had once taught her that true freedom is not to do what you want to do, but the freedom to not do what you want to do. She "wanted" to run her blade through the guy, but she wouldn't. She was free!

The guy was scared beyond his wits, lightsabers weren't seen much. The golden glow made her look fierce. She deactivated the saber. "Even though I won't kill you," Kasari began. "I have a few conditions I would like you to agree to…"

.

.

.

I listened outside. Let's face it, Kasari was loud. Kanan and Ezra returned to the ship before she was done with her little speech. Pride burned in me. It's never easy to overcome the past, but she still did it.

"Nice doing business with you." Kasari said, exiting the shack. "That was quite a performance." I laughed slightly. Kasari reddened, her eye darted away. "You heard all that?"

"Do you know how loud you are?" I asked. She flushed again. She worried me. "What if he talks?" I asked. Her revealing her lightsaber was a risky move. "He won't." Kasari said breezily. "I cut out his tongue." My head whipped toward her.

"You did what?!" I practically yelled. She laughed, how could she do that?! I was about to say that she was grounded until Mustafar froze over. "I'm kidding. I just told him not to say anything. Jedi mind trick." I sighed in relief. I didn't teach her too much to do a mind trick, but she tended to figure a lot out on her own. "Honestly, Master, I can't believe you would think I was serious about that!"

"Well, when it comes to you, things are very hard to tell." I recalled her mentioning some conditions at the end of the conversation. I didn't hear them, she actually lowered her volume then. "What were the conditions?" I asked. She shrugged, her way of saying that I'd find out later. I covered my eyes for a minute. "Give it a day." She said, and left it at that.

 **What were the conditions? We'll find out soon enough... I had so much fun writing this chapter! I borrowed very heavily from** ** _Laughing Under the Clouds (Donten ni Warau)_** **for Kasari's little speech. I will probably continue to use dramatic scenes from that show. If you haven't caught the hint yet, I'm saying I highly recommend it. The whole thing about freedom was something I learned in church. I felt that if I could use it in some way, I should. So, even though I wrote this, did anyone else feel some pride in Kasari there? Is it just me?**

 **Oh yeah! I just remembered, my friend who I just got to watch** ** _Rebels_** **... and** ** _Star Wars,_** **she said the funniest thing... She said that Hera and Kanan are not a couple. So, I did the natural thing. I laughed, told my hard core fan friend (who also laughed), and told her that I would ask anyone out there what they thought. So, aside from any comments on the chapter or story in general, what does everyone think about this issue. Thank you everyone for reading this! I honestly could not have gotten this far without the support. Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	41. The Condition

**Happy V day! I'm really happy that I got around to writing this chapter. I have to say, I did not expect this story to get so many views or reviews or chapters. I started this out of boredom while I was on vacation awhile ago! I could not have gotten this far without you guys! Thank you! Also, to the two reviews for the previous chapter. YES, I love Les Miserable! If I'm in another fandom, chances are, I'll end up making a reference to it. Go team Eponine! Anyway... Enjoy...**

For some reason, whatever the deal Kasari made with the guy was supposed to take a day. She wouldn't tell me what it was. It drove me crazy. I couldn't even tell through the Force. The girl could keep a secret.

.

.

.

Kasari left the ship alone at night. It wasn't a good idea, she knew that. Slavers roamed the streets at night, dumb tourists wandering alone were fair game, but she had confidence in her abilities. She could hide, and if push went to shove, she could fight. Her safety didn't matter, as long as she ensured that the guy carried out the deal.

Darkness flooded the streets. Her feet were silent on the sand. She knew that she'd have to be quick, Dunan would not be happy if she found her padawan gone. Kasari hated to make people worry. Kanan and Ezra being around only made things a bit harder for her.

There were memories at every turn. She shook her head in attempts to clear away the thoughts that filled her mind. The shacks all looked the same, but to Kasari, one was too familiar to forget.

She turned into it, and removed a hood that she wore. "You carrying out the deal?" She asked, without greeting. The guy normally would have sneered at her or tried to get a cuff around her wrist to enslave her again, but he probably remembered the whole thing with the lightsaber. She could gut him in less than a second, he wouldn't try anything.

"Since you so graciously spared my life," He said unhappily. "I'm freeing all the slaves that I have left." He was very reluctant about it. Kasari crossed her arms. "You could be more upbeat about it." She said.

The guy threw her an annoyed sideways glance. "Please don't push it. This whole action is going to leave me broke. I shouldn't have to pay for their transports." The padawan raised and lowered her shoulders, as long as he freed his slaves, she couldn't care less about his feelings. "How are they supposed to actually be free if they're stuck on a planet that relies on slavery?"

Her former owner was obviously still really angry about this. "I want to oversee it." Kasari said with power. The man gave a long exhale as his hopes of retaining any of his merchandise were dashed. "I really hoped you wouldn't want to…"

"Well, too bad, I want to see." Kasari said with no sympathy. He led her to where the transports were. The now-free people wore smiles, their cuffs laid in a pile on the ground. flocking in groups, families. There were some tears, probably for the loved ones who were sold or gone before they could be free.

Kasari waited until the last transport left before she moved. It was then that she sensed it, the presence of a child. No joy, just fear. Kasari's anger boiled over as she pieced together the situation. Without hesitation, she strode over to a crate and stood by it. She could sense the guy's anxiety. "What would happen to be in here?" She asked, pretending not to know. "Nothing." The guy said, trying to push the box away.

Using the Force, Kasari flung the lid from the box. The lid flew about twenty feet in the air. A small human girl, maybe around five years old, sat curled in a ball inside the box. "I should have expected this." Kasari said, shaking her head. The kid was trembling, not even attempting to stand or get out. "Since you know about my abilities, I thought you would be smart enough not to hide things." Kasari rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" The guy said angrily. "I just saw a majority of my wealth fly away! Just let me keep one, I'll be entirely broke after today." An invisible force punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kasari glared down at him. "People are not wealth! I'm not leaving her here! Did you separate her from her family just now?"

The guy shook his head. "She was orphaned a few years ago." A pause. "So, she doesn't have anywhere to go. Letting me keep her would really be the best option." Another Force-punch, this time to the gut. "Like heck I'm leaving her with you!" Kasari spat. She reached into the box to pull the kid out. "Come on, Kid." She coaxed gently.

The girl had been frightened by Kasari's yelling earlier, but complied. She was small for her age, and really light. Kasari held her up. The girl's arms wrapped around Kasari's neck. "She's coming with me." Kasari stated, walking away as the sun rose.

Kasari carried the girl on her back on her way to the ship. Dunan would not be happy. She didn't want to think about that, for now, she'd distract herself. "So, you got a name, Kid?" She asked the tiny girl. No response. Kasari sighed. The kid probably didn't know basic. A spike

Kasari didn't like the silence, so she talked even if the kid couldn't respond. "Don't worry." She said comfortingly. "I'm not a slaver or anything. I actually started out a lot like you. My name is Kasari. Did you ever get a name? That nerfherder probably called you by a number your whole life. We'll figure out a name for you if you don't already have one." Kasari paused as she turned a corner.

"By 'we' I mean me and Dunan. She's my master. Not like a slave master, but she's a teacher. You'll like her." The girl understood none of what Kasari said, but she could gather that she could trust her.

The streets were just beginning to wake up as Kasari made it back to the ship. She could sense Dunan, Ezra, and Kanan's worry. "Karabast." Kasari said under her breath. Dunan seemed really mad. With Dunan in this state, bringing a child in with no exclamation would probably be a bad idea. If she could just sneak into her cabin without being noticed…

.

.

.

"Where could she be?" I said, trying to connect with her through Force. She'd left her comlink in her cabin. I was worried sick. Did she go off to kill the guy anyway? "Ezra," I asked. "You talked to her. Did she give any clue that she would leave suddenly?"

"No." Ezra answered. I sighed and went into the cockpit. 'Kasari, get back here, now!' I yelled through the Force bond.

"Hi, Master." Kasari said from behind me.

"Where the heck were you?!" I asked as I spun around to face her. "I was worried sick!" She shrugged. Her nonchalantness made me raise an eyebrow. "I was getting some fresh air." I sighed, not wanting to freak out too much in front of the other Master-Padawan pair. "This isn't over." I said quietly.

"She's back." I yelled. "We can leave now." We flew off. When we were far from the planet, Ezra and Kanan left. "It was nice seeing you." I said, as they prepared to leave. "Let's forget that this mission ever happened." Kanan agreed.

"Blast it." Kasari said quietly to Ezra, out of earshot of their masters. "We never used the blackmail."

"Don't worry," Ezra said impishly. "Next time we see each other, we'll probably use it." Kasari nodded in agreement. The next time they saw each other would be fun…

.

.

"Okay," I said, once Ezra and Kanan were gone. "Now, we're going to talk about earlier today." Kasari sighed, knowing that she was in for a lecture. "Before you say anything," She raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I have a good reason." Without another word, she darted into her cabin.

I followed her. If she was trying to get out of this, she wasn't off to a very good start. If she planned to lock herself in and wait for me to forget, that wouldn't work. I could just Force the door open. She'd left the door open.

She sat on the lower bunk. A small girl stood next to her. I swallowed, this wouldn't end well. I smiled, the kid seemed freaked out enough, no need to scare her anymore. "Kasari, why is there a small child here?"

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'm going to do the same thing I did when I introduced Kasari, and ask for name ideas for the small child. Any ideas? As I said before, I tend to reference things I like. This girl could very well end up with a name like Nishiki or another name from an anime. If you could find good names with meanings, that would be great! I love name meanings! Anyway, please Review!**


	42. Hope

**Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Studying, school, life. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Well," Kasari began as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "You remember 'the conditions?'" I nodded and sat down on the bed next to Kasari. The little girl shied away when I came in. "I made him free all of his slaves. He's probably broke now… I can't say I'm going to lose much sleep over that."

"I figured as much." I said with a sigh. Honestly, Kasari could be so impulsive sometimes. "So, what's with her?" I gestured to the child.

Kasari gave a pained look. "Orphaned. He tried to keep some of his 'wealth.' I wouldn't let her live the kind of life that I led." I looked back to the kid, who was frozen with fear. She didn't look well. Aside from being skin and bones, she was pale, and had cuts and bruises all over. Being a doctor, or former doctor, I couldn't let this slide. "I'll get the medkit." Kasari said, without needing to be told. She stood and left the room.

The girl was obviously didn't like the fact that she was left with just me. She trusted Kasari more than she did me. "It's okay, Kid." I said, calmly. "I'm only here to help you." She didn't understand me, I could sense it. I sent waves of calm over her through the Force. She didn't relax entirely, but she let her guard down.

Kasari finally came back with the medical supplies. "Finally," I said relieved. "She trusts you a lot more than she trusts me." Kasari opened the medkit. I began to assess the child's health. She wore the slave cuff thing. It crushed under my concentration with the Force. There were a few cuts and bruises to take care of, nothing too extreme.

I gently brushed aside the kid's hair to check her neck and spinal alignment and all. That's when I saw it, a chip like device stuck there. Kasari cringed. "Do you know what this is?" I asked. Kasari nodded. "It ensures that she can't learn another language. That's why she can't speak basic." I shudder, to do such an awful thing to someone was unthinkable. The girl whimpered, in response sent more feelings of tranquility.

I swallowed hard, I really didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. "Kasari, be ready with a batcha wipe." I said, mentally preparing myself. The thing would be simple enough to take out, but it would likely be painful. I sucked a breath in. "One…. Two….Three." On three, I twisted the chip and flung it out with my fingernails. The girl gave a sharp cry of pain and I quickly pressed a batcha wipe against the wound. Tears flooded her eyes. I wasn't sure if she even understood what just happened in the first place.

Kasari walked over to where it landed and picked it up. In her hand, it trembled and was soon nothing but a tiny pile of scrap metal. The kid struggled, since the batcha probably stung a little. I stroked her shoulder. "It'll be over soon." I soothed. Kasari joined me. The pain must have stopped because she stopped crying and relaxed.

.

.

.

"What are we going to do with her?" I questioned. Yes, I was proud that Kasari helped take someone out of slavery, but this also created a problem. Kasari shrugged. "I may not have thought this through." She said, unsure.

"Oh no, you think?" I said sarcastically. Kasari looked away, thoughtfully. "Well, it isn't my fault. If that slimy double dealer just did what we agreed to, she would be in a good place now." The kid looked from one of us to the other, not understanding our language. She quietly nibbled on a space waffle that we gave her. "We could find some people to leave her with." I suggested, Obi-wan came to mind, but I'm not sure that would be the best idea. He didn't speak this language, it wouldn't be easy. Kasari shook her head. "I don't want to just dump her off on someone." She said.

I sighed again. "Well, do you have a better idea? She can't stay here. We can barely keep ourselves alive!" Kasari scowled, but she didn't deny it. She knew it was true.

"Aside from that," Kasari said, changing the subject. "What should we call her? She doesn't have a name, the guy liked to give everyone numbers." I'd picked that up, considering how he'd called Kasari '24601.'

I shrugged. "I think you should choose." I stated. "You're the one who got her out of there, after all." Kasari tilted her head thoughtfully. "Speaking of which," I added as I thought of how she could have been hurt in the process of taking the kid. "That was not your smartest idea, but it definitely was one of your best." Kasari ignored my comment and thought, long and hard.

"If she doesn't already have a name, I think it should be Hope." She said in the end. I smiled, the name suited the child. She could have hope now. The girl looked up, she had a small spark of understanding in her eyes. "It's a good name." I responded.

"Do you think she's Force sensitive?" Kasari inquired. I pursed my lips, it was possible that she had Force abilities. I could check the midichlorians in her bloodstream, but drawing blood would be a bad idea. We were just barely generating some trust here. Sticking a needle in her finger wouldn't help. "Hard to tell." I responded. "Maybe we can check later."

.

.

.

An idea occurred to me an hour later. The child was sleeping, Kasari was fiddling with her lightsaber. (I swear, every spare second she got was devoted to playing around with her weapon. I couldn't say that I was much different at her age, but still…) " What about Alderaan?" I said. Kasari looked up from her work. "Huh?" She replied.

"We need to put her in a safe place, right? Alderaan!" Kasari tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that a planet that's with the Empire?" She questioned. I sighed, she never listened when I explained important issues. "Not for real. I know the Senator from there. I can talk to him, and I'm sure that he could find a family for her or something." Kasari didn't like the idea, but she kept quiet.

"She'd be safer there than she would be here with us." I added. Kasari sighed in defeat.

"The only reason I'm agreeing with this is because you make some valid points, and it reminds me of a time in my life when things looked up for me."

I leaned closer to the table. "Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask, what exactly happened?" Kasari's eyes were glassy with a faraway look. The memories surfaced.

 **Backstory! So, Love it? Hate it? Think I should leave the padawan shrouded in mystery? I hope I can get to the next chapters soon! (Reviews help motivate me...) ****hint, hint**** Thank you so much for the support! Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	43. Her past (Part 1)

**Hello! I've returned! So, we go into Kasari's past! Fun, painful fun!**

Kasari's small hands attempted to reach the table top. It wasn't easy, she was only five years old, the table was high, and she was short for her age. 'If I can just get some of the food…' She thought. It wasn't much food, just scraps really, but she was desperate, she didn't have breakfast that morning, nor dinner the night before. Her stomach growled, and she was almost sure that all of Zygerria could hear it.

Finally, she managed to position herself to get a few tiny scraps of meat. She wasn't quite sure what the food was, but it didn't matter, as long as it could give her strength to live another day she would take it. Footsteps were coming, Kasari dropped her stolen food scraps in surprise. She gritted her teeth. If the guy saw what she'd been doing, harsh punishment was to be expected.

With all her lightning speed, she gathered the food scraps from the floor, and ran out of the room. She hid behind a wall and silently ate her stolen scraps there. Kasari exhaled slowly, that was a close call. Had she gotten caught, she could have ended up with an ugly scar across her face.

"24601!" A rough voice bellowed. Kasari flinched, she never liked how every slave was called by a number. In secret, her parents taught her to have a strong personality. They didn't want her to be mindless like some of the servants who they would often pass, but they knew that a lot of her safety depended on her being obedient. So, she kept her five year old thoughts and personality hidden under a thick, pasty facade of indifference.

"Yes, Sir?" She responded, keeping her gaze on the floor. He towered over her, and it didn't help that she shrunk back every time she saw him. "Go sweep in front of the house! I want it to be free of dirt." Kasari looked outside as the winds carried the dirt every which way. There would be no way that she could clear it of dirt and it was beginning to get dark, it would be freezing cold soon. "But, it will keep blowing around, and I can't keep it clean. It'll be cold." She protested quietly, as she knew that the man hated protests.

Without warning, the man grabbed her arm with a crushing grip. The girl bit back a scream. "If you want to get hurt, you're on the right track. Let me make myself clear." He paused, gripping her arm tighter. She yelped. "I don't care if your fingers freeze off. I don't care if you're out there until dawn. Just go and do it until it is spotless!" He yelled the last sentence straight into her ear, and she hoped she hadn't burst an eardrum. "Yes, Sir." She said quickly.

She heaved a sigh of relief as he released her. Her hand instantly went up to try to ease the bruising on her arm.

The cold was biting. It seemed to slap her across the face, pull at her clothes, and leach the heat from her body. She continued her eternal job of sweeping the front. Her fingers were numb and stuck to the broom, and her lips turned blue. The cold burned, as if it were a cold brand. Sandy dirt continued to be blown up onto the pavement relentlessly. Tears formed at her eyes, dripping down her face and freezing there. And there they remained after she collapsed where she was at some ridiculous hour of the night.

Finishing her other chores the following morning nearly killed her. She was relieved when she rejoined her family in their cramped quarters the next night. She lived with her two parents and maternal grandmother.

"What happened to you, Kasari?" Her mother asked, stroking the girl's hair. Kasari's body had been pushed beyond its limit over the past 48 hours. "Sweeping." Kasari responded, tiredly. She loved that her parents had given her a name. She was more than just a number in real life, but to the rest of the world she was 24601.

"Don't you have any fight in you?" Her grandmother joked from her spot a few feet away. "What would the Jedi say to that?" Kasari momentarily forgot her exhaustion and ran to be beside her grandmother. "Tell me a Jedi story!" Kasari pleaded. Her grandmother smiled as Kasari curled up in her father's lap to listen to a story about keepers of the peace. She'd never seen them, but she did love what the Jedi once stood for. She wanted grow up to be a Jedi, even though she knew that would never happen.

As long as she could be with her family, their hopeless, sad situation didn't matter. Then, some things happened and the hopeless, sad situation really set in.

.

.

.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kasari cried, not caring about her calm indifferent act any more. "You can't go!" She screamed. It's not like they had a choice, they would be separated from her whether they liked it or not. The owner collected his money, the buyer collected his merchandise. "Be strong, my Kasari." Her mother whispered in her ear during their last moments together.

"It'll all be alright, Sweetheart." Her father remarked gently. Their words couldn't calm her, she may have been young, but she understood what was going on.

Kasari screamed, her parents held onto her for as long as they could, but they were eventually forced onto a ship that carried several other slaves.

The child watched the ship until it was out of sight. Then, she dropped to her knees, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Get to work." A voice said from behind her. She flinched, slowly rose to her feet, and managed a weak "Yes, Sir." Without warning, a wave of some invisible force flew out as her rage grew. The guy staggered back, assumed that the wind picked up.

Then it was gone just as suddenly as it had come. Without a word or thought, Kasari went to work. The only family she had left was her grandmother, who was fading fast. The company and stories of Jedi acted as Kasari's only comforts. Then, an illness took those from her as well. She had nothing, for she sensed it as her parents died. Emptiness consumed her. She was alone...

 **So, a not so fun start to a backstory. This whole thing on Kasari's part may take another chapter or two, we'll see where it goes. A shout out to my friend who wrote a fanfiction, EvilMindedZ. I totally recommend her story, but I will warn you, she has a history of killing characters... Anyway, Please review! Tell me what you think! May the Force be with you! See ya!**


	44. Her Past (Part 2)

**I'm back! I've returned as we are still going into Kasari's backstory. It's been rough so far, and I can't promise that it'll get much easier. Thank you for the comments on the last chapter! Review are one of the things that keep me going! Anyway...Enjoy!**

Jax Pavan stretched his arms in front of him and looked around. He didn't like the look of Zygerria, and he could understand why it wasn't yet a popular tourist spot. Slavery wasn't hidden, not well. He glanced at his girlfriend, who was wrinkled her nose at all the sights. Cyra turned to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Remind me why we're here again, Jax." She said, leaning closer to him as she dodged a person who was pushed into their path.

Jax threw an arm around the Togruta's shoulders protectively, even though she could take care of herself. "I told you, I sensed a disturbance. I had a feeling that we had to come here." Cyra shook her head. She only understood the Force as much as any normal person. "What do you mean 'disturbance?'"

Jax wouldn't go into the long summary of the Force, especially when they were surrounded by imperial sympathizers. "There's a child we need to find." He said. "It was so strong in her, but the dark side rang out within her." He stopped talking when he remembered Cyra had no idea what he was talking about. "Well, for a five year old, she was extremely strong."

"So, where would she be?" The golden skinned Togruta asked. Jax looked to the side, know that his companion wouldn't like his answer. "I'm not entirely sure, people tend to move around over three years."

Cyra raised an eyebrow, about to say something. "She's still on the planet. I can sense it, but keeping a constant connection is tricky. This might take a while." He smiled in attempt to ease the annoyance that he could sense. His smile did not ease the tension… They walked in silence as he tried to hone in on the force signature of the child they were looking for. His connection flickered out occasionally, and he had to wait until he could reestablish it.

.

.

.

"Wait." Jax said, holding up a hand.

"What is it? Did you find her?" Cyra asked, almost excitedly. She wanted to get off Zygerria more than anything. "No," Her boyfriend responded. "I just realized that we passed this street already." He tried to laugh it off, but Cyra was nowhere near amused.

Cyra facepalmed, groaned, and shook her head. "I can't believe I gave up bounty hunting for this."

"We'll get to her soon." Jax reassured.

.

.

.

Kasari was thrown to the ground as a fist struck her cheek. A tooth popped out of place. She was sure that it was baby tooth, a new one would grow back later. Blood filled her mouth and Kasari did her best not to swallow it or spit it on the floor at that moment. "Pathetic!" The guy sneered. Kasari put a hand to her mouth to keep the blood from spilling on the clean floor. She lowered her head. "I'm deeply sorry, Sir." She threw some emotion into her voice to make it sound real.

In truth, there was no remorse about the scratch on the plate. She could have broken it over his head, and she would have continued to lack any and all regret. A hand reached out and yanked her up by the collar of her shirt. It took her by surprise and she ended up swallowing her blood and tooth. A shudder ran through her body. "I don't know why I keep you around. You're useless." He said roughly.

"Yes, Sir." She responded, as though those were the only words she knew. He groaned and flung her to the ground. She stayed there, as she knew that if she moved he'd somehow become enraged and hit her again. "Get out of my sight. Go pick up a package I ordered. Be useful for once in your life."

She didn't need to be told twice. She ran out to look like she actually cared about "redeeming" herself, but once she was a good distance away, she walked. It was still light out and the heat was nice. Kasari exhaled slowly, why had her life taken such a bad turn? The faces of her parents flashed back into her mind, but she quickly shook her head to clear it. She didn't need the excess pain at the moment. Tears wouldn't bring them back.

Her eyes met with a black haired man's eyes, just for a moment. She didn't know why she felt a buzz in her head when she saw, but she ignored it and kept going. Why did I feel something? She wondered to herself. At eight years old, she knew crazy things like the Force and Jedi were most likely made up, but still, she couldn't help but be caught up in imagining that for one moment it was all real.

The moment ended and she shook her head once again, and kept walking.

.

.

.

"Was that her?" Cyra questioned, anxious to get the kid and go. Jax nodded, he was stunned. He didn't expect the girl to look so broken. He could, for a fleeting moment, sense hope within her. All in all, he supposed that to be realistic, he should have expected that. When he originally felt her Force signature, it radiated pain. Enough to scar anyone for a lifetime.

But there was something else that caught him off guard. Her eyes. In those eyes he could see heartache and apathy, but deeper than that, he could see fire in those eyes. "She's a slave?" Cyra commented, in her lifetime, the only Jedi she'd ever seen were distinguished and very dignified or undercover. The idea of a slave child with a bruise on her cheek as a user of this strange, mystical Force was a strange thought. Jax sensed her questions.

"The Force is everywhere, people who are sensitive to it can be found in the least likely places." He responded. Cyra rolled her eyes, she'd forgotten that he could sense her thoughts as well. "So, what do we do?" She asked.

Jax thought about it, unsure yet about what to do. The child was a slave, taking her from the planet without warning could hurt her, not to mention scare her beyond her wits. They'd have to form a deal with the owner, somehow. They weren't rich, so buying her wouldn't be an option. He didn't want to kill anyone. He could pretend to trade Cyra for the girl, as Togrutas were in high stock, but unless he wanted a laser through his head, he wouldn't suggest that. That left the old Jedi mind trick… He'd have to hope that no dark forces could track him down when he used his power, otherwise, everyone would die, one way or another. He'd figure it out…

.

.

.

Kasari carried a package that was almost her size. It was heavy, maybe even her weight. Whenever she got a job like this, she liked to guess what was inside the box. She liked to fantasize that things like animals or something she could play with was inside, even though she knew it was probably death sticks. She shrugged it off, it was still fun to imagine crazy scenarios. With mind dulling, boring work, it was natural just to think about stuff.

A spike went through her thoughts. That presence again… Who was he? The girl wanted to venture further into the question, and she would have, but she remembered that she'd likely get hurt again if she was too late. So, she shook the question from her head.

.

.

.

"24601!" A familiar voice screamed. Kasari rolled over in her sleep. She didn't want to wake up, not now. She'd been in the middle of a happy dream, she was a Jedi in the dream. If only they were real… "24601!" He called again. Kasari forced herself up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kid, you'd better go." An older Twi'lek girl whispered. Kasari's arms cracked as she pushed her sore body up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." She muttered. What the guy could want at this time, she had no idea. She almost fell against the wall from the sheer exhaustion, but she managed to make it up the stairs and to the main room. Despite her tiredness, she plastered a less tired look on her face. If she looked tired or moody, she'd get a bloodied lip for sure. "24601!" He yelled again, waking Kasari up with the shouts. "Yes, Sir?" Kasari said, coming out into the light.

She gasped, there stood the man and Toguta that she saw earlier. Before she could react, the guy yanked her by her hair and pulled her out in front of them. She gave a small yelp of pain, but was otherwise silent. "Here's the kid. Now give me the money." Kasari expected them to hand over the credits, grab her arm, and take her away. She pressed her lips together, knowing that if she was taken, it was possible that she'd never return.

There was nothing left for her in this place, anyone she loved was dead. She'd accept the change. This couple was full of surprises, because the man didn't pay the guy who was holding her by the hair. Instead, he extended a hand and shut his eyes. "You will release the girl, and hand her over." He said in a voice that rang with authority.

Kasari's hair was released and she was pushed forward roughly before the black haired man. She looked up, the guy wore a slight smile. She turned back, her eyes questioning what was going on. A hand grabbed her forearm, and for a moment she struggled, she didn't know why, maybe it was the nervousness of the moment, maybe the sudden changes. An inexplicable wave of calm washed over her and she let her arm go still. She noted that the Togruta held a small remote, which controlled the collar she wore and the chip that was implanted somewhere within her. Her heart went into a nervous staccato beat again.

The man lead her away, saying nothing. Somehow, despite the fact that she'd just been sold and that everything was uncertain, she felt completely at ease.

Eventually, they made it to a ship. She paused while climbing the ramp, not trusting the ship at all. The man gave a gentle tug as they entered. Once the door of the ship closed, the attitude changed. "Hi there, Kid." The man said as the slave collar around her neck suddenly shattered. "What's your name?"

Kasari's breath caught in her throat. After her parents and grandmother died, she thought that she'd never hear someone call her by her real name ever again. "Kasari." She responded quietly. The man smiled. "My name is Jax Pavan, and this is Cyra." He pointed to the Togruta. Cyra smile as well. Kasari looked from one person the to other. The kindness was so new. Could she really trust it? "Don't worry," Cyra said gently. "You can trust us."

Kasari didn't know why she could sense a good vibe coming from Jax, but she trusted it. So, she decided to trust them...

 **Yay! A ray of hope! Kasari's been taken from slavery and things are looking up! The next chapter will be the last of her past. Did any Les Miserables fans catch my references aside from 24601, she's sweeping in the cold! Please review! You have no idea how helpful reviews are! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I could never get this far without the support! May the Force be with you!**


	45. Her Past (Part 3)

**Hello! So, this is the last chapter of Kasari's backstory, more or less, I'll probably include flashbacks at some points. I will say that this chapter was not easy to write because personally, I really love Kasari's personality and these past three chapters really hurt me inside... Anyway, enjoy!**

Kasari's relationship with Jax and Cyra wasn't supposed to last long. Jax had originally planned to find rebel sympathizers or just kind, safe people in general and leave the girl with them. If he could leave her in a place where she wouldn't go hungry or get hurt, he'd consider this mission a success.

It didn't work out that way. The trust that Kasari gave them was too large to leave behind. After living with her for a few days, Jax discovered that leaving her would no longer be an option. The Force was strong in her, too strong.

He couldn't leave her with someone, especially not when the empire ruled. The energy of the dark side was within her. She was a blank canvas, and she could be dyed any color. For the sake of the side of the light, he determined that he was the only person that could protect her.

So, with Cyra (whom he married) and Kasari, they disappeared on Lothal. He chose Lothal because in the grand scheme of things, it was a small, backwater world. Surely, whatever attention that they'd gained would be lost on this planet.

It was incredible. After living together for only six months, they became a family. Despite growing up to the Jedi code and learning not to form attachments, Jax was a pretty great husband and father. Cyra turned out to have a very motherly attitude for one who'd been a bounty hunter for a majority of her life. Kasari came out of her silent, indifferent shell. It wasn't long before Jax and Cyra were like parents to her.

.

.

.

"Will you ever tell her?" Cyra asked one night, after Kasari had gone to bed. Jax rolled over onto his side to face her. "Tell her what?" He asked, pretending not to know because what Cyra often brought up was not an easy subject for him. A golden hand slapped his shoulder. "You know what I'm talking about. That she's Force sensitive."

Jax covered his face with his hands. "I'll tell her, eventually." He sensed Cyra's prying eyes on him. "The girl's only eight. She hasn't lived with us a year." He paused, the darkness of the room seeped into his words. "Once she learns of her powers, the more dangerous they'll become."

Cyra raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "Let me remind you," The Togruta began. "She's only eight. You're talking about her like she's some sort of experimental test subject."

"The nature of the Force isn't something that you understand, Cyra." He said, his voice at a whisper. "You didn't feel what I felt when I first sensed her. The darkness was overwhelming. She may be a child, but if she was turned in the wrong direction, the results could destroy so many innocent lives. When she learns that she has the Force, she'll learn how unfocused emotions can make her surroundings crumble. She'll learn that without a guiding hand, she could destroy whatever she wants."

Cyra blinked. "Destroy lives? Jax, we're talking about sweet, little Kasari here. She's been a ray of sunshine ever since we took her into our lives. How can you say that she'd be capable of hurting anything?"

"Sunshine has shadows. Sooner or later, things will get harder, and we'll have to make sure they don't get out of hand." He signed, as he knew that his wife didn't understand what he meant by what he was saying. "Good night." He said finally, turning his face away from her.

"I don't understand the Force." Cyra said into the dark room. "I don't know what will happen or how it will affect us, but I do know that no matter what happens I'll be there doing whatever I can for you and Kasari every step of the way." She propped herself up on her elbow and planted a kiss on Jax's cheek. "I love you." She said quietly. Jax turned back to her, and drew her closer to him until his lips were on her forehead. "I love you too."

It was well past midnight when Kasari came into the room. She looked around, the darkness was unnerving. At the bedside, she tugged on Cyra's shirt. "Mom... Mom." Kasari whispered. Cyra forced her eyes open. "I'm awake." She said quietly. When she looked at Kasari's face, she immediately knew what the problem was. "Another nightmare?" She asked. The child nodded. Without another word, Cyra shifted her position to let Kasari in.

She stroked Kasari's hair with a motherly affection. How could she be strong in the dark side? She had nightmares almost regularly, and every time she had one, she'd come to them for comfort. Cyra shrugged to herself. Maybe Jax was wrong, maybe his feelings were off. There was no way that the small, helpless child, who was curled up against Cyra could be able to hurt anyone.

.

.

.

"Dad." Kasari said as she popped up behind Jax. The man turned around, almost chuckling to himself. It hadn't taken long for Kasari to adjust to Lothal. It took her only two months to start calling them "Mom and Dad." He could sense it within her, a huge gaping void in which she wanted parents so badly. So, the former Jedi and bounty hunter became her parents.

"What is it?" He asked. Kasari shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Umm… What does Force-sensitive mean?" The child asked innocently. Jax had to restrain himself from freaking out. "Where did you hear that word?" He asked level headedly.

"I had a dream." The kid answered spiritedly. "Voices kept saying it and I don't know what it means! So, what is it?" Jax looked into those sparkly, gray eyes and released a breath. If she only knew a little bit, that wouldn't hurt her, right?

"Sweetie, do you know what the Jedi were?" Kasari nodded, hoping she'd hear another Jedi story. Jax censored a fair amount of his explanation, such as him being a Jedi and the power of the dark side.

"But you can never show that you have the Force. You understand? The empire doesn't like it when people can use the Force, so you have to keep it a secret." He put a finger to his lips for emphasis, and Kasari did the same. He knew it then, she wouldn't tell anyone.

.

.

.

Kasari was almost ten years old when her life fell apart for the second time. She didn't know what was going on and she never would really understand what had happened, but she would never forget.

"Kasari, listen!" Cyra said in a rush, her breathing was frantic. "Stay in here. Don't come out until we come get you. Understand? Don't leave!" Kasari's eyes were wide as Cyra shoved her into a small hollowed out space of the wall. "Watch your fingers." Cyra said as she slid a large storage trunk in front of it. Kasari opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but words didn't come out. "It'll all be okay. I promise, it will be okay."

"They found where we live!" Jax's voice came in over the comm. "Can you get Kasari out?" Cyra responded in a frantic cry. "Too many are coming, we're surrounded. If I try to take her, she could get caught in the crossfire!"

"They'll be making their way to the house! If we fight together, we'll stand some chance!" Jax burst through the door. Kasari saw nothing since the trunk blocked her view and her vision was clouded with frightened tears. "Kasari," Jax said in a calm, cool voice. "Don't make a sound. It will all be fine."

"We love you." Jax and Cyra said at the same time as stormtroopers flooded the room and shots rang out.

Kasari never really knew what happened on that chilly day. After she'd heard the first shot, she curled into a ball, hands clapped over her ears, her eyes shut. She must have blacked out because when she came to, she could feel that something terrible just happened.

It took all of her strength to kick the crate out from in front of her. Eventually, she crawled out and felt only stickly liquid beneath her palms. She closed her eyes, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. She raised her hand to find it covered in red. That's when she looked up. The room was covered in it. On the floor, splattered on the wall. She swallowed hard, if she had eaten more that morning, it would have come back up. Jax, Cyra, and a few stormtroopers laid on the floor. She knew it before she touched them, they were cold. They were dead.

She had no sense of time from that moment on. She could have been crying there for hours, maybe days, maybe months, maybe years. Did it matter? It wasn't like there was anyone she could go to now. She couldn't stay in that house. It used to be home, now it was Jax and Cyra's tomb. "I love you too, Mom and Dad." She said weakly. She wanted to come up with more eloquent parting words, but what she said summed it all up.

Slowly, she rose on shaking legs. She didn't know how she could even stand, but somehow she stood up. With a trembling body, she left the house and didn't look back.

.

.

.

It had been a month. Kasari's slender frame shrunk further. The town didn't waste much food, leaving her with almost nothing. The stormtrooper had taken any money that Jax and Cyra once had, leaving Kasari with nothing. They taught her not to steal, but the trash cans got her nowhere. She resorted to begging. That got her very little food, barely enough to keep her alive.

She didn't want to steal, and for as long as she could, she'd try to avoid thievery at all costs.

A long day of begging for food scraps or money was over. A buzz in the back of her head had been constant all day. She'd gotten almost nothing. Hunger curled around her stomach. The temptation to steal had never been greater. She needed food! But the empire stole her adoptive parents from her, could she really sink to that level even if she didn't kill? Desperation would soon drive her to stealing.

"You'll never eat like that." A voice said. Kasari looked up. On a roof of a house was a blue eyed boy, who was about her age. He wore a cocky smile, but she could sense the loneliness, hiding behind his mischievous grin. Was he that thing she'd sensed all day? "Were you spying on me? Like all day?" She asked. She wanted to come across as cool and collected as him, but she swayed a little. Hunger was taking a serious toll.

"Until it got painful to watch." He replied as he jumped down from the house. He didn't seem as painfully thin as Kasari, meaning that he probably ate better than her. "How long's it been since you've actually eaten?" He asked.

Kasari didn't want to talk to him. So, she shrugged. To her surprise, he seemed almost amused. "What?" She question, beginning to get annoyed with him.

"You're obviously new to the streets. You keep going as you are, you won't make it another week." He stated with some sort of superior note in his voice.

"What do you know?" She hissed, leaning against a house to support herself. She didn't like the way he tried to tower over her and seem better than he was. The boy released a half laugh. "A lot more than you."

Kasari's annoyance grew and she threw a punch at him. He dodged it easily. "Shut up." The girl snarled. "Well, I'm not the one who's halfway through death's doors right now." She gritted her teeth, angry with him.

"You haven't known the pain on the streets. To survive out here, you have to steal and cheat and lie. Otherwise, you're as good as dead." He said, keeping his arrogant tone. Kasari's legs couldn't support her, and she fell to her knees. "They taught me not to steal." She said quietly. The memories of two of the most important people in her life came rushing back. The boy had a miniscule degree of pity in his sapphire eyes. "My folks taught me the same thing, but they're gone. I learned a long time ago that if you want to live, you have to force yourself to forget everything."

She looked up, hating the truth that he was saying. She shook her head. "I can't do that." She whispered. Her resolve remained intact. "Fine," He said with indifference. "I was just trying to point out that there's only one way for you to not die out here. If you die because of the innocent ideas that you got spoiled with, see if I care."

Kasari's anger boiled over and somehow she managed to get to her feet and grab the boy by the collar of his shirt. "I wasn't spoiled, you don't know what I've been through!" She yelled. He calmly wrenched her hand off of him. "I know what you're going through now. I've had to live on my own for awhile now."

He started to walk away. Without thinking, Kasari held out her hand as a fruit suddenly fell into it. The boy had thrown it to her. "If you want to survive, take my advice." He said, leaving her. She was almost done with the fruit when she called out. "Hey, what's your name?"

He turned around, so she could only see a small portion of his face. "Ezra Bridger." He didn't ask for her name, but she gave it anyway, maybe it was just to remind herself that she had a name and she wasn't "brat" or "street rat."

She had to yell a little to say her name. "I'm Kasari." Ezra didn't seem to listen, he was gone within a matter of seconds. She sat there for a moment. She could sense it in him, the loneliness, the all too familiar feeling of being abandoned. She could feel that in a given situation, he's try to hurt her before she could have the chance to hurt him. That was just a piece of his life. She didn't want to steal, or lie, or cheat, but he was right. To stay alive, she'd have to forget the teachings of her parents. She hated it with every fiber of her being, but he'd given her valid advice and she'd taken it.

 **Please, no one take Ezra's advice! He is in some terrible circumstances that I would wish on no one. I've had so much fun writing this story as a whole, and a lot of fun reading fanfictions. Shout out to EvilMindedZ: You're a great friend, but you're also a terrible person.. Then again, aren't almost all fanfiction writers? What did you think of Kasari's past? Please Review! I would love feedback more than anything because these chapters took a lot of thought and work to produce! I appreciate every comment! May the Force be with you!**


	46. Goodbye

**I'm back! I'm really happy that I got around to writing a new chapter! It was a great reward for taking a bunch of tests! I just wrote a new Rebels fanfic called** ** _Freezing Darkness._** **So, check it out if you haven't already! Anyway, Enjoy!**

"I ran into Ezra a few more times after that." Kasari said. "As you probably have seen, we had a bit of a rivalry."

Despite the deep sadness of her story, I grinned. "No, I couldn't guess." I quipped sarcastically. Kasari managed a small smile. "Yeah, it wasn't easy on the streets, and I feel like there were times when he really pushed me forward to keep on going, even if he was a slemo about it."

"Language, Kasari!" I interrupted. "There's a kid on board now, we don't want her to pick that up."

Kasari apologized quickly, but continued. "He wasn't all that nice back then. I eventually found a few friends, but he was kind of a loner. And he said a lot of things that made me want to punch him in the face… Then there were also times when I actually did punch him in the face." I could see that happening.

I yawned. "Well, it's about time you to get to sleep. It's been a long day for you." She nodded, but stayed where she was. "And you?" She questioned.

"I need to contact Senator Organa to try to get all this straightened out." I said, suddenly feeling exhausted. She nodded again, and the bags beneath her eyes began to show. "If it doesn't work out?" She asked. I shook my head and press a few buttons on my comlink, we didn't have time for talk like that. "We'll figure something out in the end." I answered. Kasari shrugged, probably too tired to keep asking questions. She began to walk off to her room that she'd be sharing with Hope.

"Oh, and Kasari." I said. She peered back around the corner. "Nice job. Getting the kid out, overcoming your past, not cutting that guy to pieces even though you wanted to. I'm proud of you, kid." Kasari smiled.

"Everything I know, I learned from you, Master." She said, her right hand at her forehead in a mock salute. I half laughed. "If only that were true." I replied. She lingered there. "Go to bed. You haven't been getting proper sleep lately!"

Kasari rolled her eyes. "Okay. Good night, Mom!" She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. I laughed, maybe she was picking up some attitude from Ezra. Deep down, I hoped it wouldn't stick. She was stubborn as it is. The last thing I needed was for her to give me lip all of the time.

I put my mind to focusing on contacting Bail Organa. Then, a thought came to mind. I couldn't contact him here or now. Alderaan was known to the rest of the galaxy as a planet that supported the Empire. Any transmission sent from me could be intercepted all too easily.

This would push us back a bit. We'd have to make it to the fleet before I could get a message out. Even then, there was little guarantee that he'd help us. I groaned, returning to the fleet was our only real option. I didn't like it… The longer Hope stayed with us, the more danger she'd be put in, and the more attached we would probably grow to her.

I punched in the frequency to contact the Ghost. When it came to the rebellion, I didn't like contacting the fleet as a whole. I didn't know why, maybe it was because I didn't really trust them, maybe because I preferred to talk to another surviving Jedi. There seemed to be a bit more safety in the Ghost crew.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kanan's voice came in.

"Hi, Spector 1. It's me." I said, sounding casual, he probably knew who it was. "You remember how Kasari left the ship really early this morning?"

I could sense it through the Force, Kanan didn't see where this was going entirely, but he didn't think it was going to be good. "Yeah." He responded.

"She picked up a passenger." I said.

"Huh?" Kanan asked, confused.

"I'll explain it when we get there. Can you just let them know that we're coming so they can lower their shields and stuff?"

"Sure, I don't see why you couldn't just ask them directly, but I'll tell them."

"Thanks." I said, before I ended the transmission. I leaned back, this would sure be interesting to explain.

.

.

.

"She made the guy free all of his slaves." I told Kanan as he watched Kasari come out, carrying Hope on her back. He raised his eyebrows. "And she just kept one?"

I sighed. "Hope was orphaned a few years ago, there was nowhere for her to go. We were hoping that we could find her a home on Alderaan or something. She'd be safer there than she would be with us."

"Hope?" Kanan questioned.

"Kasari picked the name. It suits her. The owner called all of them by numbers, and we needed a name to call her so…yeah."

"It won't be easy to get through to him. Being a senator, he's pretty busy."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know that. I was hoping that he would make some time because he remembered me."

"Remembered you?" Kanan asked. "From what?"

I swallowed. " The Jedi purge. I met him when I was nine because I was with Master Kenobi…" I trailed off, not wanting to continue. "Anyway, I'll see what we can do to get her adopted by a good family or something." I turned away, and left, discreetly wiping away the unshed tears that had formed at my eyes. The Jedi purge was over, and I still could never forget it.

.

.

.

It took us three days to figure a way into Alderaan. Organa had recognized me, which for the record probably helped us get in. He found an upper middle class family who were intent on adopting a girl. I could sense that we could trust them, Kasari could too, otherwise, she never would have put Hope down.

"Thank you for doing this, Senator Organa." I said again.

"I'm happy to help. The people she's going to are very safe. They'll raise her well." He said back. I smiled and hugged my arms. Kasari didn't like saying goodbye. I could feel it, but even that strong willed girl knew that we had to let Hope go for her own good.

We didn't have too much time to spend. "Kasari," I said, tapping her shoulder. "We need to go." I ruffled Hope's light brown hair. "I hope we see you soon, kid." A golden translator droid repeated my words in the child's language. "I'll be right behind you." Kasari said. "Just give me a minute." I shrugged and left for the ship.

.

.

.

"Well, I might not see you for awhile. So, I guess that makes this good bye." Kasari began. "It's okay. I we won't forget each other." The protocol droid translated. Kasari pressed her lips into a thin straight line. "Look, I know what sort of thing you've gone through. I started out a lot like you. I was a slave, I was rescued later. After losing everything that was important to me, I tried to leave it all behind. I wanted to forget everything."

She paused, trying to think of the words to use. "That's why I want to tell you now. Even if your world was dark for your whole life, there were bound to be a few stars. When I forced myself to forget, I forgot a lot of the happy memories. It may hurt, but remember it. I just learned this a little while ago, but just because my past is apart of me, doesn't mean it can control me. Same goes for you. Where you came from is a piece of you. Don't try to throw that away, it could hurt you later. You'll be okay. And, hey, just to let you know, don't forget to laugh!" Kasari hugged the girl, and left, turning back and staring out the window until Alderaan was out of sight.

 **Kasari's motivational speech! So proud! In future chapters I would like to get more of Ezra and Kasari hanging out, getting in trouble, and using that blackmail. Any ideas for these upcoming chapters, just let me know! P.M. me or just put it in the reviews! I would really appreciate any comments,** **suggestions** **, or questions! Please Review!**

 **P.S. That golden protocol droid was in fact C-3P0.**

 **P.P.S. I used a quote from the** ** _Clone Wars_** **season 1 and Kasari telling Hope to laugh it in reference to** ** _Laughing Under the Clouds._** **If you have not yet seen it, watch it! It's a great series. I'll only continue to borrow scenes from it in future chapters.**


	47. Grounded

**Hola de nuevo! I've been juggling a bit between school, life, and** ** _Freezing Darkness._** **In celebration of taking a huge test today, I'm posting this fluff chapter! Thanks for the ideas, Skypeoplephoenix732 and Specter 13! I hope you guys like it!**

"So, that's why you were carrying a kid around when you and Dunan came back to the fleet." Ezra summed up after Kasari had to explain everything. Kasari nodded. "I'm just glad that she has an actual home now." Her voice held some sadness in it. "I'm really going to miss her though…"

"Wait." Ezra interrupted. "What if that one guy talks? He could leak information about the rebellion, us, and everything to the Empire!"

Kasari raised and lowered one shoulder. "Trust me, he won't talk."

"Oh." Ezra said, realizing the reason why. Then his voice held surprise and some envy. "Wait a minute! You can pull off a mind trick?!"

Kasari threw him a small smiled, then sighed. "I said that back then, but in reality, I just told him that I would unleash the pain that he put me through on him tenfold… You tend to listen to people when they have a lightsaber in hand. I count that as a form of mind trick…"

"Doesn't seem like a very Jedi thing to do." Ezra pointed out.

"Shut up. I had to make do with my resources!"

They sat together on some empty crates in the rebel hideout on Garel. They both had some down time, so hanging out was really their best idea of what to do. Whenever they hung out, they tended to try and one each other up. It was easier to do when both of them lived on the streets. They could boast about pick pocketing and how much food they'd been able to get that week. Now, as Jedi apprentices, they were about equal.

"So, you can't do a Jedi mind trick?" Ezra said, causing Kasari to punch his arm.

"You probably can't either!" Kasari countered.

Ezra narrowed his eyes. Finally! Something they could compete at! "Do you want to make a bet on it?!" Ezra smiled impishly.

"Sure!" Kasari accepted with an eager glint in her eyes. "Loser has to buy the winner candy!"

"You're on!" Ezra replied.

The rules of the bet were simple. They'd leave the base, even though they weren't supposed to. Since the temporary base had important rebel personnel and the rebel forces were spread thin, they wouldn't try anything on anyone there. Since the city had a curfew, stormtroopers would be out on patrol. They tended to be weak minded. If anything went wrong, they could run or fight. Not a problem. Or so they thought…

.

.

.

"Have you seen Kasari?" I asked Zeb as I passed him on the way back to my ship. It was getting late, and I hadn't seen her since noon. Where could she be? Zeb shrugged, "I'd ask Kanan." I took his advice. Kasari had been hanging out with Ezra lately, so it was possible that Kanan would know.

I walked around the Ghost, looking for Kanan. I found him there. "Hey, Kanan, have you seen Kasari? She's been gone since noon, it's worrying me."

Kanan thought for a minute. "I saw her a few hours ago. She and Ezra were hanging out." He paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ezra recently. They're probably still together."

We were both silent for a minute and then we realized what those two could get into when they were together. Suddenly, I could sense danger on Kasari's end. The other Jedi probably sensed the same thing from Ezra. "We have to find them." Kanan said.

"Force knows what they could be up to!" I said as we took off running towards their Force signatures.

.

.

.

Kasari deflected another two blasts with her lightsaber. "I'm starting to think this wasn't our best idea!" She yelled over the noise. Ezra stood beside her, raising his lightsaber to block a beam of energy. They were on a building, as were about two dozen bucketheads. The plan had started out okay, but turns out when you reveal yourself to be a Jedi in training and don't get a mind trick right, stormtroopers call in reinforcements.

"Really?" He replied. "What makes you think that: the stormtroopers or the fact that we had to use our lightsabers?! This was not a good idea!"

*"Well, if Kanan or Dunan asks, this was your idea!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO ALONG WITH THIS?!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN YOU LOOKED!"*

If Kasari could Force punch him without getting him killed, she would have.

"You remember that time I punched you in the face when we were kids?" Kasari screamed.

"Yeah! You almost broke my nose," Ezra yelled back. "Why?"

"I'll do it again if we survive this!"

Ezra was about to respond with a snappy comeback, but they stopped bickering when both felt a quick, angry pull in the Force. For a moment, they both froze for a moment, lucky that the troopers' aims were so off. "You felt that, didn't you?" Kasari said as she continued to hold her lightsaber in front of her body.

"Yes," Ezra said, nodding. "They're really mad. We won't need to worry about the Empire killing us anymore. Kanan and Dunan will get to us first."

Kasari shuddered. Dunan was not pleased. In fact, the padawan doubted that Dunan had ever been this ticked off at her before. Her thoughts were on what she would have to say to weasel her way out of punishment. "Look out!" Ezra yelled at her. She barely managed to raise her blade to block a red bolt of energy came flying at her head. She hadn't realized it before, but she was standing on the edge of the building. Once more blast came at her chest, and she deflected it, but it was enough force to send her toppling over the edge of the building.

She never learned how to cushion her falls with the Force. _This is going to hurt._ She thought as the ground grew beneath her. It looked like at most, she would break an arm or leg, but if Ezra couldn't keep fighting, they'd be captured for sure! Kasari shut her eyes as she neared the ground.

Her fall stopped. Just a foot off the ground. She hovered there. "Huh?" she wondered, dazed. Ezra wasn't holding her up, he was still fending off the troopers. She wasn't doing it herself. She was too distracted to think of anything logical. "I BROKE PHYSICS!" she yelled, victoriously.

"No," Dunan's voice came out of the shadows. "You broke the rules." The look on her face could have frozen Mustafar. It was almost worst than Hera's when she got angry.

"Oh, uh. Hey, Master…. Nice night, don't you think?" Kasari said, trying to casually break Dunan's force hold on her.

"Yeah," Dunan responded. "You can really see the stars. But, you know, it would be a lot nicer if there wasn't gunfire!" With those last words, she dropped Kasari on the ground with a thud.

"Okay, I admit I deserved that," Kasari remarked, brushing herself off. "but to be fair, I had a good reason for all this."

"Then you'll be happy to explain it later." Dunan said with a razor edge to her voice. The Jedi apprentices were so in for it.

.

*About 24 Jedi mind tricks and 2 hours later*

.

"What the Force were you two thinking?!" Dunan yelled, her voice at maximum volume. Kasari and Ezra sat side by side while their masters scolded them. "You could have been killed." Kanan commented, equally ticked off.

The padawans didn't get much of a chance to speak. That was probably best, it probably would get their teachers even angrier. Erasing 24 memories until 2 in the morning hadn't helped either. Dunan tended to get moody when she was tired and Kanan also looked very annoyed.

"We were practicing mind tricks…" Kasari stated.

That threw them into a rage. Ezra and Kasari couldn't even understand a sentence either of them said after that. They just picked up bits and pieces. "You're lucky Hera isn't here right now!" And "You could have been captured!" And "This endangers the fleet." And "You're lucky I'm not my master!"

It all ended with one thing that both Jedi said in unison. "You're grounded!" Kasari couldn't even tell who they were addressing.

"Yeah, Ezra, that was so irresponsible.," she said.

"It was your idea!" Ezra countered

"Ezra's not the only one being grounded here." Kanan stated with his arms crossed.

Kasari released a half laugh as she tried to get out of being grounded. "You can't ground me," she said to Kanan. "I'm not your padawan."

"Kasari, you're grounded." Dunan said without missing a beat.

The two padawans made eye contact, speaking to each other silently. "Yeah, we deserve this," Kasari sighed.

"What we did was really irresponsible and stupid," Ezra chimed in.

"We are really glad to have masters who care about us and know how to train us in the best way possible. It just doubles my respect for you," she said convincingly.

Dunan's face was stone. "Make all the emotional speeches you want. You're still grounded," she said.

Kasari and Ezra's faces fell. "Karabast!" They said almost at the same time.

"Watch your language!" Kenobi's former apprentice chided. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Another unspoken communication between the padawans. _Blackmail? Blackmail._

"Well, since we'll be spending a lot of time here, I guess we'll hang out with Hera a lot," Ezra said casually.

"Yeah," Kasari joined in. "We could talk all about missions and funny stories… Like that mission we had a little while ago. We'd all get a good laugh out of that!"

Kanan and Dunan glanced at each other, both of them turning red. The masters had a short session of silent talking. Kanan sighed. "You're not grounded, but you're not off the hook."

"I guarantee a lecture later," Dunan added.

It was fair enough...

 **They used the blackmail. Glad I could throw that subject back in! I'm trying to have a few fluff chapters, before possibly getting into yet another deep, emotional series of chapters! Writing fluff is a sharp contrast to** ** _Freezing Darkness._ Also, EvilMindedZ wrote the yelling between Ezra and Kasari! She seriously just asked if she could write something, took my computer, and typed it out. ****LOL! Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	48. Combat Training

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy with** ** _Freezing Darkness._** **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

I settled for lecturing my apprentice. I planned to make it really long, but I got tired of hearing myself drone on and on. "You're not even listening to me, are you?" I asked after an hour.

"Let me answer that question with a question," Kasari responded boredly. "Are you just saying all this stuff to punish me for hanging out with Ezra and falling off a building?"

I sighed, there were some things I couldn't hide from her, not that I was trying in the first place. "That was the main reason for the lecture, yes."

"Can I leave now?" She questioned.

"How long have we been in here?"

"Like an hour."

"Hmm… I set a goal for a two hour lecture, but I'm sick of putting myself through this for your bad decision."

"Is that a yes?"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Don't do stupid things anymore. Got it!"

I shrugged. "You still need to get some form of training in right now."

Her eyes flashed. "Lightsaber combat?"

I shrugged, with little else to do, lightsaber combat was a good form of training. The fact that she'd fallen off a building while she was fighting made me think that she needed more practice. Without warning, I set my lightsaber on training mode and lashed out.

She barely had time to dodge and counter. "That wasn't fair!" She said as we locked out sabers.

"Do you think the Inquisitors will wait until you're ready?" She threw me an annoyed glance, since she knew that I was right. I pressed my lightsaber down on hers.

"Well, if they'll play dirty, I don't see why I can't." With that, she kicked my shin, hard. No doubt, she used the Force when she did it. As I reacted, she swung her saber at my neck.

I laughed through the bruising pain in my shin as I deflected her blow. "Not bad, you're really not holding back today, are you?"

She shrugged, smiling. "I had to get you back for the lecture somehow."

"Even if you deserved it completely?" I threw in casually.

She nodded. "It was really boring."

I dropped to the ground and kicked her legs out from under her. She tumbled to the ground, and her lightsaber dropped from her grasp and rolled away. "I win," I said victoriously, the tip of my lightsaber at her throat.

She had a look of dismay on her face, but it immediately changed to a grin. "That depends on your point of view," she almost yelled. I was confused for a moment, then understood.

"Blast it!" I turned around to find her lightsaber suspended in air, ready to strike. I laughed. "I like your new move."

She glowed with pride. "I'm gonna go use this on Ezra," she said happily. I rolled my eyes, I'd expected her to do that.

"As long as you're training, go ahead," I reply.

.

.

.

"How long have they been at it?" I asked Kanan when I found my padawan sparring with Ezra.

"This round, or the last five?" Kanan responded.

"This one, I guess," I said nonchalantly as I took a seat next to him.

"They've been at this one for about half an hour."

"They sure have stamina."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence watching out students fight. "You got tired of lecturing too?"

"It got dull after an hour."

"Watching them fight is more entertaining."

.

.

.

"Kasari's going to win. I'm just saying," I said after another half hour.

Kanan raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Ezra's been sharpening his skills," he said.

"Alright then, let's make this interesting. 20 credits that Kasari wins."

"How about 50!"

"You're on!"

The bet did make the fight more interesting. I always cheer for Kasari when she's fighting, but I didn't want to lose 50 credits.

.

.

.

"Are they betting on us?" Kasari asked as she pressed her saber against Ezra's. Ezra nodded.

"They're betting on us," Ezra said, using the Force to jump over her.

"I don't know how to feel about this," she stated.

Ezra shrugged, hurting his shoulder as his saber collided with Kasari's.

"Let's just keep going. We'll guilt them late," he said.

"Whatever."

.

.

.

Three hours. How could they keep going? I was both impressed and concerned. I understand that it's great too keep going, but they're just practicing. "Should we stop them," I asked. Kanan shook his head.

"I'm kind of curious on how far they can go," he said.

"Better to see now rather than later," I agreed.

.

.

.

"This is getting boring," Ezra said eventually. Kasari agreed. "Do you want to just fake pass out from exhaustion together?" He asked.

"Why not," Kasari replied, her body sore from fighting for so long. "Let's just freak them out for fun."

"One," Ezra began.

"Two," Kasari continued.

"Three!" They whispered together.

On cue, they both dropped. They looked at each other for a second and suppressed laughter.

.

.

.

"Are they okay?!" Kanan asked in a panicked voice as he supported Ezra's head with his hand. He slapped Ezra's cheek lightly. There was no response. I pulled Kasari into sitting position, but her body was limp.

I took a breath in, and held two fingers to Kasari's forehead. Then, I flicked her between the eyes. "Ow!" Kasari yelped. I quickly did the same to Ezra.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, snapping into sitting position, much to Kanan's surprise.

"For pretending to pass out."

"Why would you do that?!" Kanan said.

"How could you tell?! We were convincing," Ezra blurted out.

"Did you forget that I used to be a doctor? I can tell the difference between real passing out and fake passing out."

"We should have seen that…" Kasari admitted.

"Yeah, you should have," I scolded playfully. "Now, stop acting like idiots and got eat dinner."

 **Hi again. Sorry if this chapter was boring... I ran out of ideas, and I wanted to throw in some fluff before bringing in more intense story arcs. If there are any suggestions please review. I promise the next chapter will be a more serious. It turns out I'm not much of a fluff writer. Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	49. The Cold

**Hello! I have been very busy lately, but I still wanted to post a new chapter of this. I'm in a bit of mood right now because of the season finale of rebels...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Well, since we're on Tatooine, we may as well rob an imperial shipment," I said casually. Obi-wan frowned. He didn't like the fact that I put my padawan or myself in so many risky positions. I couldn't blame him, but I had to help out the rebellion and with all the down time Kasari and I have had, we could lose our edge if we didn't go on an actual mission soon.

We had a brief visit with my master. "Master, are you planning on joining us?" He shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

I sighed. "We've been through a lot in the past few weeks. I give her some break time and I get the feeling that we'll just be lazy if we keep up this way." Kasari needed some time in the field that wasn't completely emotionally draining. "We shouldn't be long," I concluded as I walked out.

.

.

.

They surrounded us. "Kasari, remember, keep your blade in front of you at all times!" I shouted over the noise of shots.

"You think I'm not?!" She yelled back. I looked over at her.

"Nevermind," I responded. "Your form is fine!" I dropped to the ground, the sand burning my hands.

We'd expected an easy mission. We were sadly mistaken. It turns out that the transport was really a trap for rebels. Of course, we had to fall right into it.

What was supposed to be the cargo was just a battalion of stormtroopers. I didn't want to use fighting as a first resort, but we had little choice. Running in this barren wasteland would get us nowhere, there was nothing else we could do.

They packed superior weapons this time. Things that could actually knock me off my feet. I mean it literally. Maybe it was a rocket or some especially strong blast, but I was knocked down. The sand scorched my skin and I bit back a scream. I looked up to find myself staring into the barrel of a blaster, inches from my face. I swallowed. Was this where it was supposed to end? Would Kasari be able to run, and possibly get Obi-wan to complete her training?

"Master!" Kasari's voice screamed. She came through the crowd of stormtroopers, looking more like a demon rather than a padawan. I had never seen her fight like that. Kicking, screaming, punching, slashing. Weather she killed anyone or not, I didn't know.

I saw her eyes. They weren't gray anymore. They were silver, like a cold, unfeeling metal. I shivered as I felt a rush of cold air. That couldn't be good. We were on Tatooine. It couldn't be natural. The cold was coming from her!

She kicked the trooper who stood over me at the side of the head. He went down easily, unmoving. "You will pay!" She yelled. The voice didn't sound like hers. I felt a wave of sickness run over me. This was when she shifted to the dark side. Kanan mentioned that Ezra had fallen to the darkside once. The cold. The anger. The fear.

Kasari held her lightsaber high above the man's head, about to slice him in half. I couldn't let her do that. She'd be lost if she killed him. I lept over beside them, my lightsaber blocking her cut. "What you doing there, Kasari?"

She looked at me in a way she never had before. It was a look of sheer anger. Then her eyes lost focus. She squinted, then toppled over.

I turned off my lightsaber and supported her head in the crook of my arm. I called her name, slapping her cheek gently. He skin felt frozen. She moaned and I released a breath that I held. She would be okay. She wasn't the only one stirring. The troopers were as well.

.

.

.

How many miles away from the ship were we? It was a distance, especially when carrying an unconscious fifteen year old on my back.

"Dunan?" She asked as she came to.

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head.

"Not really. I just got really angry. Then, nothing."

I pressed my lips together. I didn't want to say it. Couldn't we just gloss over this and pretend it didn't happen?

"You used the dark side," I admitted.

She stiffened. "I was trying to save us," she said weakly.

"I know, but you acted out of emotions."

"Why did I feel so cold?" She asked.

"The dark side kills you. You basically had one foot in the grave."

She gulped, then I felt hot tears soaking through my shirt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You had to save me. If you hadn't I'd be dead." A pause. "I am dead. Dead weight!"

I stopped walking. "I'm telling you, it will be okay." She tried to swallow her tears. "Go ahead and cry if you want to get all the feels out now rather than in a fight. Cry and become stronger."  
 **I totally stole the end of this chapter from** ** _Laughing Under the Clouds._** **If you have not caught my none too subtle hints by now, WATCH IT! Trust me, I will add more references to it! This chapter was not exactly how I planned, but I was crunched for time, tired, bored, and in a hole from the newest episode! PLEASE REVIEW! The next few chapters will get back into the Rebels story line! Can't wait! May the Force be with you!**


	50. Don't Let Me Down

**Hello! It's been way too long! Sorry! I was really busy... Anyway, I'm back!**

We left as soon as we could, I had to explain everything to Obi-wan in a flurry. Kasari went straight to the ship, not wanting to look me or my master in the eyes. "She used the Dark side for the first time," I explained, passing an hand over my eyes.

"Did you ever explain anything to her?" He asked.

I nodded. I have explained the Dark side to her, but I didn't think it was very necessary to talk too much about it. She'd seen the Inquisitor, she'd seen the Dark side before, I knew that she didn't like it. I never assumed that she'd use it.

"I'll talk to her," I sighed.

.

.

.

Kasari rolled over onto her stomach. What had she felt earlier? What had she done? That cold, the Dark side. She'd never used it before with the intent of killing someone. It was terrifying. She'd slashed at stormtroopers many times before, but out of revenge was never something she'd done. Especially not when the person was knocked out, defenseless.

She shuddered. All of this was messed up! She barely remembered any of what happened, bits and pieces. The only thing she remembered clearly was crying into her master's shoulder. She shut her eyes as she felt the ship take off. Would Dunan leave her here? She had a very vague idea of what had happened between Obi-wan's apprentice before Dunan.

They had fought. He had turned. That Jedi had perished, and a Sith was born from his grave. Would that happen to her?

A knock on the door snapped her back to reality. "Kasari," Dunan said from the outside. "I'm coming in."

Her master didn't wait for a response. She just forced the door open and walked in. "We need to talk," she said.

"Master," Kasari replied. "I'll make this easy for you." She didn't want to talk about it, so she decided to change the subject. "I know what happens to girls once a month, and I know where babies come from, so you don't have to explain anything." Dunan threw her an annoyed glance.

"You know that's not the talk that I'm referencing," she said.

Kasari huffed. Dunan wasn't letting her get out of this so easily. "Well, where do we start?" Dunan began.

Kasari raised an eyebrow. That wasn't how Dunan normally began her lectures. "You're not going to fly into a lecture?" Kasari asked.

Her master shook her head. "You've been through enough today. I don't see why I should yell at you."

The padawan knew that this talk wouldn't finish itself, she'd have to respond. "I don't know why I lost it," the girl began.

Dunan lowered her head into a kind of knowing nod. "You didn't want me to die. That's one of your biggest fears isn't it?" Kasari nodded. The idea of losing Dunan scared her to death. "Yeah, losing you is one of my worst fears, and it happened once. I never want it to happen again. When I trained under Obi-wan, it took me a few months to stop panicking whenever he left home."

Kasari nodded, it seemed like a normal fear to lose a master or apprentice. "Then why didn't you ever waver?" She asked.

Dunan almost laughed. "I've been trained for that, this is why I'm the master here."

Her good natured laugh didn't help Kasari any. Everything was still jarring. When the girl buried her face in her knees, Dunan took a seat beside her. "Look, I'll be honest. I would guess that every Jedi has struggled with the Dark side, one time or another. It happens to everyone, it's the way you handle it that matters."

"How do I know that I won't lose it again?" Kasari asked.

Dunan sighed. "I used to ask that about myself. After awhile, I figured out that you just have to be stronger. Sometimes you have to force yourself not to fight."

Kasari looked up, not understanding. "You'll get it later," Dunan smiled, but there was something that her master was hiding. Kasari bit her lip as an uncomfortable silence settled in. She didn't like the cold feeling in the bond.

Kasari heaved a breath in when she decided to break the silence. "What if I joined the Dark side, what would you do?"

Dunan flicked Kasari's temple. "Don't you even suggest that, Kasari Annikka Ken!"

Kasari rubbed the side of her face. "That's not my middle name," she muttered, almost smiling. Dunan had let Kasari take her last name, since Kasari never had a last name because of her family situation. "Ken" was really just a shortened version of Obi-wan's surname.

"I know, I just felt like using a full name, but in all seriousness, I don't want you to even suggest such a thing," she said, her voice growing quieter.

"You're keeping something from me, Master. I can tell," Kasari said, narrowing her eyes. "If I turned, what would you do?"

Dunan shut her eyes knowing that she couldn't dodge the question. "I'd be forced to take you down."

Kasari jerked her head back. "Don't freak out about it, I'd expect you to do the same to me if I turned," Dunan said as if that smoothed it over.

Kasari bit her lip. Dunan wouldn't like the next part. "Is that what happened with Anakin?" Her master froze, looking sick suddenly. "Master?" Kasari barely dared to say.

"How do you know that name?" Dunan choked out.

"When we stayed over at Master Kenobi's place, I could hear the two of you talking. I sensed a lot of pain."

Dunan sighed and sunk to the floor, as if she had reverted to a younger, more vulnerable version of herself. "Obi-wan's apprentice before me. He was a great general…" Dunan paused, not wanting to talk. "He turned. When all of the younglings were wiped out, it was he who killed them."

Kasari leaned against the wall. "Did Obi-wan have to take him out?" Dunan nodded.

"I'm begging you here, don't turn like he did. I didn't know Master before it all happened, but I know that he was probably happier before Anakin turned. Fighting his padawan was torture. I don't want to have kill you."

Kasari's eyes hardened. "You won't have to. I promise."

Dunan forced a smile. "I know you won't let me down."

 **Yay! We all believe in Kasari, right? I hope so. If you don't believe in Kasari, then I have failed as a writer! I'm going to move onto some more chapters that are going by the episodes of** ** _Rebels._** **49 chapters! Can you believe it! I can't believe I've written this much! PLEASE COMMENT! May the Force be with you!**


	51. Person of the Past

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Shame on me, I got caught up in** ** _Freezing Darkness_** **and my own original story! So, this chapter has finally come out. So happy! Sorry if it's short, but the next one will be longer! Oh, one more thing: if you haven't yet read** ** _Master Ahsoka_** **! I suggest you read it before this chapter! (= Enjoy!**

"So, what are you going to do next time I tell you not to go outside in cold weather with your hair soaking wet?" I asked, waiting for Kasari's answer.

She contorted her face into an annoyed glare and looked to the side. I could tell that she hated the fact that she actually caught a cold when I told her that it would happen. She'd probably hoped to prove me wrong. "I won't go outside with wet hair."

"Glad you learned your lesson," I replied as I gave her medicine.

"But really, it was just damp. It wasn't that wet, so really when you think about it, I actually obeyed you," Kasari pressed, still trying to justify herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Believe what you want, you still caught a cold." Kasari nodded sadly, blowing her nose.

"I hate getting sick."

"I told you so," I muttered.

"I still blame the hair cut," my padawan accused. I rolled my eyes again. Why did she have to be so stubborn some days?

"I already told you, you had to cut your hair because we've been seen by a bunch of people. This way it's harder to find you."

Kasari ran her fingers through her shortened hair. She still wasn't used to it being so short. "It's too light," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes again. "Quit complaining. It doesn't look bad, and I cut neatly. On top of that, I cut my hair so you wouldn't be moody about it."

She smiled as she touched the ends of her shoulder length hair. "It feels really neat. How did you get it so clean cut?"

I laughed at the memory that popped into my brain. "My master prefers things to be nice and orderly, so he did not approve of me having messy hair. If I couldn't keep it neat when it was long, I'd have to wear it short."

"Seriously?! That's ridiculous!"

"Well, he was my master, so yeah… I did what he told me."

Our conversation was interrupted as we both sensed a certain force signature. Ahsoka. Kasari looked at me and I shrugged. What could be the problem? "Let's find out," I said as I walked out.

"What is it?" I asked when I saw her. At the same time I said it, I realized how rude it sounded. "I mean it's good to see you and all, but you never really come to just hang out."

"I'm coming about Jedi business," she stated.

"Yeah, that's what I figured…" I said stretching my arms. "So, what's going on?"

"I tried to dig up some information on the Sith lord we faced way back when," she began. I refrained from saying what I knew, because she would just reject it again. "I found something on the inquisitors. I decoded three coordinates."

"Any idea of what's there?"

"Not a clue, but I'm going to investigate the first set, Kanan is going after the second,-"

"You want us to take the third, I'm guessing," I replied, it wasn't a question. It was simply a response. "We'll go then."

.

.

.

"We're going to an inner core planet?!" I exclaimed as I examined the coordinates. "Stay sharp. This could be dangerous."

"Isn't everything we do dangerous?" She interjected.

"Well, yeah, but the inner core is more heavily occupied by the empire. Good thing we already cut our hair. We need any kind of disguise."

.

.

.

The coordinates were at housing units. Just a cluster of cheap apartments. "What could they want there?" Kasari asked.

"Nothing good," I replied as we strode off to our destination.

When we reached the correct address, we looked at each other. It looked like an ordinary apartment. "I guess we should knock…" I said, not knowing what else to do. It seemed impolite to barge into someone's home.

A crimson twi'lek answered the door. Somehow, she looked familiar. "Are you the midwife they sent?" She asked upon seeing me. I looked down, she was pregnant, and very close to having a baby.

"Sure…" I said, since I was able to deliver a baby. She invited us in. That's when the truth came out. "Umm… ma'am, do you have something the Empire would want?"

Her eyes didn't dart to the side like they often do when people lie, but I could still sense that she wasn't being honest when she said, "Of course not, I am a law abiding woman. Just what exactly are you trying to insinuate?!" She crossed her arms across her chest and drummed her fingers against and arm.

I knew that gesture. "Jezelia?" I said without thinking. When her eyes widened, I knew that I was right. "You're still alive?"

 **Yes! I brought a character back from the dead! This must be the rush that** ** _Marvel_** **feels! I came that because of a review by Kita Ronin (guest). So, now she's back! Ta da! Please review! Let me have your support! More reviews=faster updates! May the Force be with you!**


	52. Sudden Emergency

**Hello! I am back! Sorry it took so long to update! School is back. Got to love learning, right?! I've also gotten super distracted in writing original stories. Make no mistake, I love writing fanfics, but I've discovered a new sense of freedom in my own works! Anyway, enjoy!**

Jezelia didn't say a word, she simply ran to close the window. "Shut up," she hissed at me. I suppose that I looked taken aback.

"Don't talk to my master like-" Kasari began, but I pressed a hand over her mouth. My other hand flew up to in front of me. My fingers formed a few shapes, and I hoped that Jezelia remembered Jedi hand signs. _**Is this place bugged?**_ I asked through hand motions. Jezelia shrugged, so we were probably surrounded by listening devices.

"I haven't seen you since we were kids!" I said aloud warmly. "Would you like to come over for a bit?" She understood the code.

"Of course I would! We have to catch up!"

.

.

.

"How did you survive?" I asked the moment we were aboard my ship. Kasari looked from me to Jezelia, still not entirely clear how I knew her or who she was. I hadn't wanted to talk to her through the bond because I had too much on my mind.

"I was on a training mission," she responded steadily, staring at her hands. "When the clones started firing, I jumped in a river. I guess they thought that I'd die because the currents were dangerous." When I looked at her eyes, I remembered the neon pink color of her skin when we were young. That girl seemed to be a million years away now. Jezelia obviously no longer aspired to be a Jedi, I barely recognized her.

"Jez," I said after a minute. "I hate to ask you this, but would you happen to have something the empire wants?" She looked up.

"What do you think I have? The empire already took everything from me. I don't have much left."

The comm rang, and Kasari left the room to answer it, relieved to be released from the awkward situation. "That you, Ezra?" she asked as she flopped onto her bunk in her cabin.

Ezra's voice came in. "Yeah, it's me," he said. "We found out what they're after!"

Kasari's interest rose. "What is it? Because the person we found isn't giving us much help."

"They're after babies." Kasari was about to ask Ezra if he was thinking straight. "It sounds crazy, but they're after Force sensitive babies!" Kasari gasped. It all made sense! Jezelia was pregnant, mere days from labor.

"Got it!" she said. "I'll let them know."

"Master," Kasari said when she came out. "They're after the baby." My eyebrows raised, understanding it all suddenly. Jezelia stared at me with wide, panicked eyes. Her arms wrapped protectively around her belly.

"We won't let them touch your child!" I promised. Jezelia looked like she was going to be sick. "Don't worry," I said as comfortingly as I could. "We will protect you no matter what. Go rest in one of the cabins. Call for us if you need something." Jezelia had indeed lost the edge that she had as a youngling. She used to guide me, and now I was directing her. "Kasari," I yelled. " You're with me, in the cockpit."

We took off as soon as we could. If the inquisitors were after children, it was likely that they would be able to lock down this planet's ports if they knew we were here.

"So, umm… Can you explain how you know her now?" Kasari asked once we made the jump to hyperspace. "I understand that you were in training together, but I'm still unclear on quite a few things."

I sighed, trying to think of where to start. There was a lot that I had to force myself to remember. "She's a couple years older than me. Jezelia was kind of like a mini mentor to me; she taught me how to hold my lightsaber, helped me use the Force more efficiently, and she was a shoulder to cry on when I first came to the temple."

"Why did you have to cry?" Kasari asked. "The temple was your home, right?"

"It was, for sure," I pursed my lips as I considered my words. "Looking back, I don't remember much from those days. Some kids don't take the shift very well."

"What shift?"

I smiled ruefully. "I guess I neglected to tell you about temple life, huh?"

"You really glossed over that subject," Kasari muttered.

"The younglings were normally war orphans or were given to the temple by their parents. I was the latter."

Kasari's eyes gleamed with sadness. "Is that why you always call Hera 'mom'? Was she like your mom?"

I laughed a little. "No, I never knew my parents. Not really. Hera just gives off a mom vibe. Anyway, there was a point in my life when I didn't remember my parents at all, the memory that I tried to hold onto slipped away, and it killed me. I think I was about six maybe younger, but I just remember Jezelia being there, and helping me get passed that. Just like Ahsoka did for her."

"That's why I could sense a sort of bond between the two of you."

"One thing you have to understand is that in the Jedi order, that is your only family. The class you trained in, they were the ones you grew up with and knew everything about. We were Trandoshans, Humans, Twi'lek, Togrutas, boys, girls, but were all the same."

Kasari gazed at the blur of hyperspace. "I wish I could have seen the Jedi order. Just a little, it sounds interesting."

"Trust me," I said. "I wish you could have experienced temple life. You probably would have liked to have other padawans around."

"Yeah, all I have is Ezra."

"He's better than nothing. When I was your age, I had just my master. I didn't have anyone I could get into trouble with, but for my sake could you maybe lay off on getting into trouble for a while?"

"No promises."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Didn't think so…"

Our conversation was interrupted by a blood freezing scream. We didn't sit for more than a nanosecond. Bolting to where Jezelia was resting, the worst scenarios ran through my head. "What is it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level which was difficult considering that I was in such a panic. I forced the door open. When I heard Jezelia's ragged breaths, I knew exactly what was happening.

She looked up, sweat beading her forehead. Her eyes showed pain like I'd never seen before. "The baby's coming."

 **Just for any of you who don't know: I really love the medical field, so here's an opportunity to add in something. I also love the show** ** _Call the Midwife_** **, so... yeah. I've thought this whole part out for a long time. Please review! May the Force be with you!**


	53. Instincts Take Over

**Hello! I've been really busy, but I still managed to pop out this chapter. Hope everyone likes it!**

"Kasari, get some towels, boiled water, the med kit, and string," I commanded. Jezelia moaned. I knelt beside her, helping her lay down. "I need you to take deep breaths." I looked down at the floor beneath her. Normally in delivering a baby, I would have some non absorbent material to catch the fluids. _While you're at it, I need some wax paper._ I mentally informed Kasari. The only other way I could reach her was by shouting, and that would be one of the last thing a woman in labor needs.

Jezelia's breathing deepened, the contractions had started. This was the difficult part. She'd be in this stage for a long time. "Keep breathing," I said as Kasari returned with the med kit, I pulled out a stethoscope and listened for the heartbeat. "You're doing great. The baby has a healthy heartbeat." Even though this was far from over, Jezelia looked relieved.

"Now… I see… why….Jedi don't… marry," she managed to laugh. I smiled.

"Yeah, I think this was the real reason behind that rule. The thing about attachments clouding judgement was just a cover."

Her chuckle was cut off by a groan of pain. "How do other women do this?" she hissed.

I shrugged. Watching a birth never ceased to amaze me. It was always incredible. To see something so new and pure and perfect come into the world. "Most of the deliveries I've seen had some kind of medicine, but we're too late to do anything and I don't carry medicine that potent."

She groaned again, shifting to give herself some comfort. "I really wish you did!" she yelled, though I doubt that she meant to.

"I never expected that I'd have to deliver a baby. I was only prepared for the demands of training a padawan."

She suppressed a moan through gritted teeth. I bit my lip, this was going to be a long few hours. "Master," Kasari interrupted. "We've been roaming the hyperspace lanes for over an hour. Is this all we're going to do?"

I sighed. "Kasari, for now that's all we can do. They can't pull us out of a hyperspace lane. This is our only real protection." She nodded, but I could tell that she didn't like this strategy. "Stay in the cockpit for a bit. I don't want us to hit something at lightspeed."

Jezelia watched as Kasari left. She threw me a pointed look. "What?" I asked under her gaze.

"It's nothing," she replied. "I just never pegged you for the type to have a padawan."

I shook my head. "Yeah, neither did I."

.

.

.

Kasari stared ahead at the lightspeed tunnel, hearing Jezelia's groans of pain. She stiffened, not understanding how Dunan could handle it. Suddenly, her comm beeped. "Hello?" she responded boredly even though she was very grateful for the distraction.

"Hi, it's us again," Ezra's voice said back. "How are things?"

Jezelia's scream rang throughout the ship. "Things are fine," Kasari said when the yells quieted.

"They don't sound fine," Ezra remarked. Kasari rolled her eyes and leaned back against the pilot's seat.

"Dunan's trained to do this. The baby's coming, so yeah.. That's what happening."

"Okay," Ezra said. "Speaking of babies, we have the other two. We have to figure out what to do with them. Like hiding them and stuff."

"Let me guess," Kasari sighed. "You want us to meet up to figure this out."

"Yep."

"Fine, I'll ask Dunan."

Kasari got up, stretched, and walk back to Dunan's cabin. She could have asked telepathically, but she was bored in the cockpit. As she got closer, the screams got louder. "Hey, so, Master-"

"Perfect timing," Dunan said, waving Kasari over. "I need you to help me. This is a slightly harder birth than I've done in the past. We're going to use the Force to deliver the baby."

"Huh?" Kasari responded, already stunned by the fluids that spread out all over."B-but, I never learned anything about childbirth."

"No excuses!" Dunan yelled over Jezelia. "Trust me on this. Your instincts will take over, and you will know exactly what to do."

Kasari nodded stiffly, scared out of her mind. She'd seen a lot of blood in her life, but this seemed like more than all of it combined. She knelt next to her master, reaching out with the Force. "Have you ever delivered with the Force before?" she asked, hoping for some guidance.

"Nope," Dunan said. "I'm trusting my instincts right now."

"Master, is this really the time to-?"

"Yes, this is the perfect time to use my instincts!" Dunan swallowed. "Okay, it's time."

Kasari would be lying if she'd said she was ready for whatever was about to happen. She could sense that it was the same with the two adults in the room. She bit her lip, developing a fear of blood for the first time in her life. However, even in this high stress situation, she felt her instincts take over. It was just as Dunan had said, she was doing what she sensed was right.

It started slowly. "Great," Dunan breathed in relief. "It's crowning." (A/N: If anyone doesn't know, this is a term for when the top of the baby's head starts to be born)

Kasari opened her eyes, since they'd been shut in focus the whole time before. She could see it, a small purple head coated with blood and fluids. It almost shocked her, she knew how birth worked, but she'd never seen it so closely until that moment.

Everything picked up the pace from there. "Jezelia, on the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push, hard," Kasari's master said from beside her. The Twi'lek gave a loud scream of effort. The rest of the baby followed, and Kasari reached through the Force, cradling the baby, supporting the head. The crying baby floated gently through the air until softly landing on Jezelia's chest.

The new mother exhaled in relief. "Thank Force," she murmured as she stroked her newborn daughter's head. Out of nowhere, her face contorted in pain. "She's out. Why does it still hurt?!" Dunan held a hand out above Jezelia's belly.

Her eyes sparked with surprise. "It looks like you were carrying twins."

"We're going through all of that again?" Jezelia asked breathlessly.

"Afraid so," Dunan responded, pushing a smile to her face. Kasari's shoulders dropped, helping delivering one baby was hard work already. She was yearning to collapse on her bunk like everyone else, but she could see it. Despite the pain Jezelia was in, the exhaustion Kasari and her master were feeling, and the stress they were all under, they were all willing to do repeat what they had just done one hundred times over if they had to.

 **I watched two videos of live birth before writing this chapter. =D Please Review! May the Force be with you!**


	54. Reunion

**Hello, people! I have not updated so long, and I am sorry. I've honestly been falling behind way too much on this story. Sorry that this chapter is on the shorter side. I was kind of dead tired when I wrote it. Enjoy!**

The world was loud. The world was cold. The world felt empty. That's what Kasari gathered as she heard the twins crying. Jezelia cradled one in each arm, sending calming feelings through the Force to them.

Dunan asked her to push one more time to deliver the afterbirth. Once that was out, everyone knew it was over.

"You really used to do this everyday?" Kasari asked Dunan as they cleaned up the mess of blood and amniotic fluids that had reached the floor. Jezelia took a bunk and was sleeping beside her new daughter and son. Dunan smiled, obviously she was as glad a Kasari was to have some peace and quiet.

"It depended on who came in," she said. "But for the most part, this was almost a daily thing."

"Acting as a midwife was intense," Kasari remarked.

"Wait 'til tomorrow," I said with enthusiasm. "I'll teach you neonatal care. It's the best."

…

Kasari glanced at me as she peeled off her disposable gloves carefully. She hated wearing them, but I would fly into a rage if she contracted a bloodborne pathogen or something. "What now?" she asked.

I didn't know what to do past that point. Probably hide Jezelia and her family somewhere out of the empire's way. As long as they could be safe, the mission would be accomplished. "Ezra mentioned meeting them somewhere," she interjected. "Kanan and Ahsoka are there, so… yeah."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I tried, but you made me help deliver twins."

Now that I looked back, I recalled her saying something before I told her to come and help. "Fine then," I said, stretching my arms above my head. "I'll contact Kanan and figure out what we need to do." I looked at her face, dark circles under her eyes seemed to dominate her face. "Get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

Kasari had a tendency to disagree with me on certain points. Such as when a curfew should be, but she didn't fight me on this. "Good night, Master," she muttered as she left the room.

I breathed a laugh. The past several hours had been taxing, on Jezelia more than anyone. It was almost completely over. Thank the Force. I had to wonder what the new mother would do once she got settled.

I punched in the numbers to reach Kanan, stressing slightly as I had to wait for an answer. "Hi," I said when he picked up. "Kasari told me we had to figure this whole thing out. I have the children. Where do you want to rendezvous?"

"Force," Kanan replied, his voice sounding concerned. "Dunan, are you alright? You sound like you're setting up a ransom for a kidnapping."

I shook my head to clear the fog. I forced my voice into an upbeat tone. "I'm fine. Kasari and I just delivered twins and I am dead tired. Sorry." I paused, trying to pull myself together for a second. "Where did you plan on meeting?"

"I'll send you the coordinates," he said.

"Thanks."

I dozed off as the ship went on autopilot. Even in sleep my mind was on the new mother and babies in the ship. From what Kanan had said, we'd all me at the designated coordinates and the rebellion as well as Ahsoka would figure out where they would go.

It had been incredible to see an old friend again. Finding Jezelia was like seeing a friend risen from the dead. Why couldn't more Jedi surprise me like that?

…

Ahsoka's face as well as the rest of her seemed to freeze as though she was stuck in carbonite. "Jezelia," she said slowly as though she didn't know it was her for sure.

Kasari and I held a baby each. Both of us watching with wide eyes. It felt wrong to gawk at a personal conversation like this, but we didn't have anywhere else to go.

Jezelia was stoic, almost angry looking. Chances were she still had an issue with the fact that Ahsoka had left. "I don't go by that name anymore," she said, her voice sounding as hard as stones.

Ahsoka still stood there, shocked. "I thought you'd died."

"The youngling was the one who died," Jezelia said. "She was turned on and left to die." I got a sense that she was referring to more that just the clones turning on us. Then, Jezelia seemed to suddenly release all of the emotions that she'd felt about Ahsoka's departure all at once.

"One minute you were there, saying you'd train me, promising that I'd be a Jedi one day! The next, you disappeared into thin air, and the order right after you!" She paused. "There were times that I just wanted to join the Force permanently because it was so hard and I was so sick of surviving when the thing that I lived for had died." She was crying now, panting as tears blocked her airway. Her strength seemed to leave her suddenly. "Why did you leave?" she asked weakly. "Keep in mind, I wasn't the only one who needed you. The order in general did."

Ahsoka let out a pained sigh. "I had to," she said. "I couldn't stay when they didn't trust me, I had to figure out my life alone."

Jezelia gave a halfhearted laugh. "That's what you said when you said good bye. I can only barely understand why you did it. We're more alike than we were back then. I've known what it's like to be on my own."

Ahsoka managed a smile. "I told you you'd get stronger."

"It wasn't fun or easy." Jezelia glanced at her children. "But I don't think I would have it any other way."

 **Yep. That's it for now then. I originally planned a very deep, more emotional conversation between Ahsoka and Jezelia, but I was not sure how to make it work at the moment. Hope you liked it! Please review. May the Force be with you!**


	55. Remember Their Voices

**Hello!**

 **Wow! It has been a long time hasn't it? Last time I posted something for this story was... Force, how long ago. Sorry about the wait if anyone's been wanting me to post anything. I've gotten quite busy between school, anime, my emotions, and my independent novel, which by the way if it gets published I'll mention on here. =P I'll mention anyone who writes fanfiction in the acknowledgments (Don't let me forget). So... In honor of May the 4th, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

"So, how is he?" I asked Kanan after I watched Ezra walk away. We'd heard about what happened. How the boy's parents were dead after he'd held out hope that he could possibly go back to them.

Kanan sighed. "Not at his best." The waves of grief coming off of Ezra were as strong as ever. "We went on a mission, and he's still working toward recovery."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect him to bounce back that quickly." I'd seen several patients torn apart my grief. The recovery process, as far as I knew, was always long and hard. It hurt to watch people who I didn't know go through it, so it was nearly heartbreaking to watch Ezra have to deal with it.

Watching him go off to be alone didn't help. He was normally so social and talkative, from any time I'd been around him anyway. "Grief isn't an easy thing to work through. Especially in his situation."

Kasari bit her lip as though she wanted to say something. Through the bond, her emotions made it clear that she wanted to be there for Ezra, she wanted to comfort him. I patted her shoulder, a signal for her to do what she needed to. Without a word, my padawan left my side and went to join Ezra.

"Has he been eating?" I asked Kanan.

He shook his head. "Some, not as much as normal. Hera's been getting him to get something in his stomach."

"Well, that's something," I said quietly.

Kasari hadn't been fazed when she sensed the utter pain and sorrow coming from Ezra. She'd felt it a long time ago and it was impossible to forget that feeling. "Hey, Ezra. How are you?" She asked softly as though she was weary of breaking the silence.

"I've been better," Ezra murmured back and Kasari flinched. Ezra's voice wasn't harsh or angry or sarcastic. It was just _sad._ Lonely. The room was dark, so dark that it perfectly matched his mood.

"Yeah, I would think," Kasari responded, perching herself next to him. They sat in silence for a little while. There was nothing much for Kasari to say that would make this any better. Dunan had once taught her that sometimes word weren't needed. Sometimes just letting them know that someone was there was the only thing that really helped. "I'm sorry," she said finally as she rubbed his shoulder gently. It felt weird to be this close to him without arguing or fighting or thinking of ways to one him up in a sparring match, since they'd only been rivals for so long.

"That's it?" Ezra asked. Once again, his voice was just depressed.

"What do you mean?" Kasari asked.

"I was half expecting you to say 'I know what you're going through' or something like that. You're probably the only one who understands the most."

Kasari shook her head. "No, Dunan said to never say that to people." She paused. "You know, doctor, patient interactions."

"You probably _do_ know what I'm going through though." Another stretch of silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kasari asked gently.

"What do you remember about yours?"

Kasari sighed. It wasn't a topic she loved to talk about, not even with Dunan. The only reason she'd explained her past back then was because Dunan was her master and it was probably something her master should know. That was all.

"I don't remember as much as I'd like. Dunan says that the trauma does stuff to my memories. I just remember them getting sold off the planet. Now, I know there was an outbreak or plague where they were. I felt something inside me snap when they died. That's about it."

Ezra was silent for a moment. "I remember listening to them speak up against the Empire. I don't think I understood what they were doing or what they were fighting for, but I liked to listen. Just hearing their voices, you know? It was nice."

Kasari nodded. Listening to certain people was sometimes the most comforting thing in the universe. She partially got that feeling with Dunan. Most of the time, her master's voice was calming.

"It's weird," Ezra said. "You kind of think you'll hear those voices again. You don't think they'll go anywhere." His voice broke slightly.

"I know what you mean. I didn't think anything would happen. I really wish I tried to remember their voices more." Kasari could sense Ezra's train of thought. She couldn't make out exactly what he was thinking. Something that involved a transmission. _That transmission. His transmission._ "They were probably really proud when they heard it."

"But they're dead now."

Kasari said nothing, she couldn't, not with the empathetic lump forming in her throat. There was nothing she could say to ease his pain, not really. The only thing she could do was sit close to him, put a hand on his arm, and surrender to the silence.

 **Fun story about how Dunan says not to say "I know what you're going through." I took a Nursing Assistant course and they taught us that you should never use that phrase in Rehab care... I've made a point not to say that. So, yeah... It's fun to reference stuff in my life... I do it more than you think... Like a lot... So, anyway... Thank you for still reading this! I could never have made it this far without your support! Everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed, you've all been a great encouragement for me to move forward in writing. I thank you in advance if my novel gets published! Please Review!**

 **May the Fourth be with you!**


	56. Time Skip

**Hi, guys. So, I'll begin by saying, this fanfic had a great run. I'll admit that I got really distracted from it at times, but it keeps a special place in the organ that pumps my blood. I had a lot more ideas for this, but with college, some other fanfics, and a novel I'm working on, I felt the best thing to do would be to wrap this up. So, here we are. Enjoy!**

Hope blocked Ezra's blade and pushed against him. She was still nowhere near his level, but sometimes, sometimes, when she sparred with him, she felt like she was getting closer and closer. "Keep your blade up," the jedi reminded quickly as he attempted to sweep her feet out from under her.

She didn't let him. Hope jumped, thrusting a foot out and nailing her master in the stomach. He didn't give much of a response, but the kick was enough for him to deactivate his lightsaber and offer a break. Hope grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat from her face before gulping down a bottle of water.

"You're getting better," Ezra began. "One of these days, you could beat Kasari."

Hope ran her fingers through her hair that stopped short of her shoulder. "Master Bridger," she said, her tone dead serious when she asked the question that had been eating at her all that day. "Where _is_ my master?" Ezra stopped drinking water. "She just told me that you'd be training me today and didn't tell me anything else. Is she mad at me?"

Ezra sighed. "Hope, calm down." He stretched his arms. "Kasari does this every year."

"Huh?"

The Jedi pulled a jacket on. "When she found you, do you remember anyone else?" Hope looked back in her memories. There had been a blond lady, right? She had only been around five years old when Kasari found her and she got a new home. "Her name was Dunan," Ezra explained. "She was Kasari's master." Hope said nothing, nervous of how this conversation was going. "When she died, it hit Kasari hard… She died today three years ago."

Kasari knelt beside the headstone that bore her master's name. The landscape was unchanged from her last visit and the one before that and the one before that. Tatooine never changed. Always burning hot. Always bare. Always covered in sand.

When Dunan died, her former padawan didn't know where to bury her, or what Kasari could find of her anyway. A major explosion left only hand and a pile of ash that was quickly scattered to the wind. Dunan had never seen the sandy planet as home. If Kasari were to guess, she would assume that the destroyed Jedi temple on Coruscant had been her master's home. So, she laid her master to rest in the best place she could think of: next to Obi-wan's small hut on Tatooine.

"Hey, Master," she said to the head stone. "It's been a long time." She sat in silence for a long moment. "I uh… I guess you know that I've taken a padawan. Hope, you remember her, right?" Silence. "Of course you do. Well, she's a good student. A lot easier than I was back then."

"Umm…" Kasari thought about what else to say for a minute. "We're pulling together a new Jedi order. It's kind of slow, but Luke is good at the organization with this. I wish you lived long enough to see it, you would have been really happy." Her voice cracked, but she kept speaking, trying to keep from breaking down. She babbled on about anything she could think of before she took a deep breath in and began saying what was really on her mind.

"My padawan, she's focused, but I'm scared." She laced her fingers together. "The empire is gone, it's over, so I guess I shouldn't be afraid. It's just… What if I teach her wrong? What if what happened to Anakin happens to her? I didn't ask any of this when I took her in, which was stupid of me, I know. It's like suddenly, I'm not ready for this."

The headstone gave no response, and Kasari sighed, annoyed with herself that she'd lost control. "I miss you… I could really use your guidance right now." Kasari drummed her fingers on her knee. "Hey," she said as though Dunan was alive and next to her. "I never said anything, but I could always feel you wondering if you were a good master. You were great, Dunan. I'd be lucky if I could be a teacher like you."

She sat there for a long time. She didn't know how long, but eventually she rose and dusted herself off. "I should be getting back. I didn't explain anything to Hope and I left her with Ezra. I think I should take him off Hope's hands. Ezra's just as reckless as you remember." Kasari looked at the headstone one more time. "Good bye," she concluded as she turned away and made her way to the ship.

About a year ago, Kasari tracked Hope down. The girl had been happy to see her, since she remembered the rescue from slavery and the piggyback ride that lead to a ship, which lead to her adoptive parents. The family was lucky to be on a trip during the annihilation of Alderaan. After that, they had stayed on Coruscant and formed a life there. Kasari managed to find them after the empire's fall.

She revealed that she'd sensed Force sensitivity in Hope and offered her a chance to become a Jedi.

Hope thought about all of this after her training. She could feel a pull in the Force, signalling that her master was close by. She thought more about it, and the more she thought, the more she realized that she didn't know Kasari as well as she should have. She never asked about her master's past or her master's master. There was too much pain in that area.

" _Go ahead and ask_ ," a voice said. Hope flinched and scanned the room for the speaker. " _Kasari can take it. It may hurt, but she's strong._ " Then, any unfamiliar presence was gone, vanished.

A knock on the door echoed through Hope's quarters. "Hope, I'm back," Kasari's voice said. Hope waved her hand and the door slid open. "Sorry I took so long," her master apologised, stepping into the room. "How did training go?"

"Fine," Hope replied. "Master Bridger said that I'm getting better." Hope smiled slightly. "He said that I might be able to beat you one of these days."

Kasari laughed. "One of these days, Hope, I believe that. It might take Ezra a few more years to beat me in a duel." She tilted her head. "I sense you're troubled. What is it?"

Hope wrung her hands. "I um… I was wondering what you're training was like. A-and your master."

Kasari took a breath in, and pulled up a chair with the Force. "Where to start…" She tapped her foot on the ground thoughtfully. "My master's name was Dunan. When I met her, I didn't trust her and I had concussion, so some of the story might be a bit hazy."

 **So, that's about it. I killed off Dunan, who is somewhat to an extent me, and I'm okay with it. I feel a hollow place in my heart occasionally, but I fill it with more characters to kill off! Writer joys!**

 **Funny thing, in the novel I'm working on, I couldn't help it and I named some background people Kasari and Dunan. So, if in the future you see those names in a book (at least I hope I can get published) you'll know it was me!**

 **Special thanks to everyone who stuck with this! You're the best! Please review for my last chapter. May the Force be with you!**


End file.
